Saving Face
by chrisxgirlx
Summary: Sparks fly when Don Flack and the NYPD's latest profiler clash at a crime scene, can the two put aside their differences to catch one of the countries most terrifying serial killers? Or will their chemistry become too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was one of the worst scenes he'd seen, even with his many years in the NYPD. Mac Taylor stood surveying the body that lay broken on the bed, with his friend and colleague Stella Bonasera behind him snapping pictures of the crime scene. The room was silent as the two worked neither one able to understand what had happened here.

"Seriously Mac, a criminal profiler?" Stella stopped beside Mac, still unable to understand why he'd invited a complete stranger in to help with their case. Removing his gloves Mac turned to his friend, smiling wryly as he nodded towards the body,

"This is the third killing in 2 weeks Stella, despite what little evidence we have been able to collect we're still no closer to catching this guy. At least with their help we'll be able to build a picture of exactly who we should be looking for."

"We've never needed one before though Mac, I guess I just don't see the point in one now." Stella admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. Placing the camera in her bag she turned back around to Mac with her hands on her hips, "So when does she get here?" she asked, watching as Mac stopped what he was doing,

"She's being flown in right now." He told her, with a glance at his watch. Stella nodded before following Mac out of the room. The two headed downstairs, "Lindsey, I want you to head back with the body find out if there's anything else Sid can tell us about our Vic."

Lindsey Monroe nodded and headed outside as Mac turned to Stella, "Stella can you..."

"Go and talk to the husband...got it," she finished backing away and heading back outside, Mac couldn't help but smile as he watched her go. With a small shake of his head he turned around to see Detective Don Flack, "You and I will..." again he found himself cut off.

"Show me the crime scene and tell me what you've been able to figure out so far."

Both men turned towards the voice, and found a leggy woman of about 5 ft 6 stood in the doorway to the house. Removing her glasses she stopped looking around and smiled at both of them, "Bethany Stevens, I'm your new Criminal Profiler Detective Taylor." She stepped forward her hand outstretched towards Mac, who in turn with a small smile shook it.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name." He commented, Beth smiled and nodded before turning towards the stairs,

"Crime scenes this way I assume." She said out loud not waiting for anyone to answer before she began heading up the stairs, her brunette, mid length curly hair bouncing over her shoulders. Flack watched her go, before turning to Mac in slight shock.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, watching as the older man merely smirked and followed after their new profiler, shaking his head Flack quickly gathered himself and followed.

Meanwhile Beth had now stepped into the master bedroom, her eyes resting on the body lying across the bed only briefly as she stopped in the centre of the room. Dropping her case at her feet she did a quick survey of the rest of the room, her eyes tracing the blood splatter on the walls and floors.

From the bedroom door both Mac and Flack stood watching her, a frown etched into both their faces as they watched the young woman in front of them. Mac watched her and was wondering what she was thinking whereas Flack being ever the sceptic thought it was a long shot her being here.

"Where was the point of entry?" Beth asked, finally acknowledging their presence, Mac indicated behind him,

"From the looks of things it was the window in the laundry room." He answered. Nodding her head, Beth headed out the room and down the stairs, before finally heading out the front door. From a position on the landing both Mac and Flack watched the younger woman go, a moment of silence settling between them before Flack laughed and turned to Mac,

"And here I thought you were sometimes a little strange."

Outside, Beth walked around the house, letting her gloved hand trail along the stone walls before reaching the laundry room window. Stopping she turned to once again assess her surroundings, frowning at the adjacent gate, before turning back around to the window. Removing her glasses, she tucked them into her front pocket before hoisting herself up onto the window ledge, and swinging one leg through the open window.

"Well I don't have much room to manoeuvre, meaning I must be athletic." She whispered to herself, talking about the killer. Letting out a breath she climbed through the window and dropped into the laundry room.

Walking through the kitchen she continued her assessment noting that no objects she could see were out of place. In her mind she could see the intruder as thought he was actually living and breathing in front of her, following him up the stairs, she paused when he did, glancing up towards the bedroom. Heading past Mac and Flack she walked back into the room and looked around, heading into the bathroom for a moment before coming back out and looking at the two men.

"He surprised her in the bathroom," she told them, "He knew how to get in, he knew when she'd be home alone, just how long her had with her." Crouching down beside the body she cocked her head to the side before continuing, "He made sure she'd be the first thing the Husband would see upon walking through the door. Her eyes were sewn open just like the others."

Mac stepped forward, "He makes them watch." He said, Beth looked up at him and nodded,

"Yeah." Standing up she picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, "So is there somewhere I could build up a proper profile of this guy?" she asked, Mac smiled and nodded,

"Yeah I'll head back to the lab with you." He told her and began to walk out before stopping after seeing Flack ready to say something.

"Come on Mac you don't believe we can catch this guy like this do you?" he asked, Beth smiled and stepped in front of Flack,

"Are you a sceptic Detective Flack?" she asked, readjusting the bag on her shoulder before folding her arms across her chest. Flack laughed slightly and turned to face her fully,

"I believe that what we need is good solid evidence, guess work isn't going to catch this killer." He replied, frowning ever so slightly when Beth merely nodded, her hazel eyes sparkling brightly as she looked at him, as though looking right into his soul before she began to speak

"You come from a long line of cops, so never once questioned your future. Your techniques although borderline are quite effective. You almost always use wit or sarcasm. You were badly injured a while back on your left side, and still suffer occasionally with it. You're fiercely protective of your friends and extremely loyal." Turning her head to the side slightly she smiled, "And although quite the smooth talker with the ladies, your relationships never seem to pass the three month mark due to your overwhelming fear of commitment."

With one last smile, and a small wave at Flack, Beth turned on her heal to face Mac, and nodded once before heading out the room. Mac who had found it terribly hard to hide his smile, watched Flack for a moment before speaking, "So how'd she do?" he asked. Flack adjusted his tie before shrugging and heading out the room, clearing his throat

"Lucky guess!"

_**

* * *

**_

Sometime later back at the crime lab, Beth stood in front of three boards, each one headed with pictures of the three victims. Underneath their info, and crime scene photographs filled the rest of the space on the boards. There was also a map of New York taped to a separate board, and marked in the 3 different locations that they'd found their victims.

There was a severe lack of evidence to add to the board, chewing on the bottom of her pen, Beth let her eyes dart over each board, taking in the information they had been able to gather again and again.

"Hello?"

Turning around, Beth found the owner of the voice stood in the doorway of the office a small smile playing on her lips. "Can I help you?" Beth asked, the woman smiled and stepped forward her hand outstretched,

"Lindsey Monroe, I'm working on this case as well." Beth smiled and shook the outstretched hand,

"Bethany Stevens, it's nice to meet you." She replied, glancing down at the envelope Lindsey held in her free hand, "Is that something new for the board?" Beth asked, somewhat hopeful. Lindsey nodded,

"Well I've tried everything I can think of, and I keep coming back to the same conclusions. No DNA from the killer found on any of the victims clothing, bed sheets, etc. It's like he wasn't ever there." She sighed, looking tired and defeated. Beth sighed and nodded,

"And there's a perfectly good reason for that," she replied, taking the results as Lindsey handed them over to her. Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes, Mac, Stella and Flack all entered the room and began taking seats around the table. Lindsey gave a small smile to Beth before sliding into the seat beside Stella.

Turning towards them, Beth removed her glasses before speaking, "We're looking for a white male, ageing between his mid twenties and forties...he's extremely athletic, he's intelligent and there will be a woman in his life that he's afraid, this is why he feels the need to control his victims, he wants them to be scared of him for a change. He carry's what's known as a killing kit around with him, which in turn lets us know that he's a n organized killer. We know only because nothing from the house has been taken, or found on or around the victim, he brings his weapons and takes them away with him. Now organized hold steady jobs, usually something technical where he's required to use his hands a lot," pausing she looked at the boards before turning back to the people in front of her. "He knows his victims; he's studied them for a long enough time to know when they'll be home, when they'll be alone and for how long. He's an exploitive rapist, women close their eyes during rape, and this action ruins the fantasy, so therefore he subdues them, sews their eyes open leaving them with no choice but to watch."

"So this isn't just some sort of signature then?" asked Lindsey who happened to be the only one in the room taking notes. In answer to her question Beth shook her head,

"No sewing his victims eyes open isn't a signature that's really necessary for this killer, but it is necessary for his emotional release. Gives him the power of control,"

From his position at the table, Flack frowned, "Any chance you can guess exactly at what technical job we should be looking at?" he asked, Beth looked at him raising an eyebrow before she smiled,

"I'd say he's somebody who works on computers, these women happened to keep their whole lives up there, so Detective the sooner you find out if they received any technical help on them then I'm sure you'll be 3 steps closer than you are now to catching this guy." She told him, confidence in her voice. Another beat went by before Flack tore his eyes from Beth and looked at Mac, who nodded,

"Let's get on it then."

_**

* * *

**_

"You did well."

Beth turned away from the board in front of her, and looked at Mac, smiling slightly as she shrugged, "I'm not sure everyone else shares your opinion." She replied. Mac shook his head and stood beside her,

"I wouldn't worry too much about Flack." He told her knowingly, Beth chuckled and looked at the older man,

"Oh don't worry I'm not, I know how to handle cops like him," she said with a smile, Mac nodded before turning back to the board,

"Well I have one question for you...from the state of third victim can we agree that our killers growing more erratic?" he asked, Beth turned to look at him more closely before nodding,

"We can, I can say with absolute certainty that if we don't get him within in the next 6 hours he's going to kill again." She told him sadly, Mac frowned and turning on his heal he headed for the door,

"Well let's go find him then."

_**

* * *

**_

The sun was setting on New York City as a woman in her mid twenties struggled with her grocery bag down the hallway to her apartment. After a few moments wrestling to get the keys into the front door, she finally managed to step into her small apartment and use her foot to shut the door behind her.

Not noticing as she hurried into her kitchen that the front hadn't in fact closed, and the dark figure which had followed her up the hallway now stepped into the apartment closing the door quietly behind him.

Seconds rolled by before an ear piercing scream echoed from inside, and all down the empty hallway.

_**

* * *

**_

"You seriously expect me to believe that one of my guys is a killer? I think I'd have noticed something like that." Scoffed the manager of the computer company Flack had managed to trace each of the girls, or rather their computers back to.

"Believe what you want to believe Mr Ford, but what we need to know is exactly which one of these guys worked on these women's computers?" Beth replied, holding out the list to him again. Taking the list off her the manager sighed,

"Well I don't know off hand I'd need to look it up in our records." He told them, looking between Flack, Beth and Mac. With a shrug of his shoulders Flack stared at him and nodded to the computer,

"Well make it quick." He said, causing both the manager and Beth to frown at him.

"Nice." Was all Beth said, as she brushed past him and followed the manager to the computer at his desk. Flack watched her go a smirk playing on his lips before he turned back to Mac,

"You really think our guy works here" he asked, watching as Mac looked around,

"It fits what Beth has said, and it's also the only thing that connects our 3 victims." He replied. Flack nodded and looked back around, somehow his gaze landed on Beth again. Flack had to admit it to himself, she'd caught him off guard earlier on and he'd been surprised she'd been able to figure out so much about him in such a short time. Smiling ever so slightly he let his eyes wander over her, and wasn't ashamed to say she was hot and could definitely hold her own.

"If this works out, I'm buying her a drink." He told Mac, who merely chuckled and shook his head, before snapping his attention over to Beth and the Manager.

"No, no, no Jeremy is one of my best employees, guy keeps himself to himself, I mean he doesn't even go to these houses he's just the guy who fixes the computers when they're brought here." Exclaimed the manager as he hurried after Beth, who stopped in front of the other two,

"Jeremy Banks, repaired the hard drives on each of our vics computer, this gave him complete access to their lives." She told Mac.

"Are all their names on that list?" Flack asked, peering over her shoulder at the list she held. Beth nodded and handed it to him before turning to the Manager,

"Where's Jeremy now?" she asked.

"He called in earlier saying he couldn't make it in as he had some things to take care of." He answered straight away; Beth frowned and looked at the sheet in Flack's hand,

"The only other female on this week's list is a Catherine Jones." She looked up at Mac and Flack, her eyes widening. Flack growled and turned to the manager,

"We need her address now!"

* * *

**There's the first chapter of my re-write of this story, hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

**I'd also like to thank _Donna_ for encouraging me to go ahead and rewrite this. Your support and advice is what made this happen so thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Like the naked leads the blind_

_I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind_

_Sucker love I always find_

_Someone to bruise and leave behind._

_Placebo - Every me, and every you.  
_

"Drop it!" yelled Don, his gun trained on the killer who was now stood over his intended victim, holding a knife to her throat. Jeremy didn't move, he stayed in his position over Catherine, "Drop it or we fire!"

"Please..." Catherine's small voice pleaded with them, but only seemed to anger Jeremy who tightened his grip on her hair,

"Shut up!" he spat at her before looking up, "They deserved everything...they all think they can just walk all over other people because of how they look." He yelled, a smirk appearing on his face as he locked eyes with Beth, "I have the power."

Beth scoffed and shook her head, "Your nothing but pathetic Jeremy, blaming these women because your too scared to confront the one woman who's inspired all this anger inside of you...Mommy." with a small laugh she lowered her gun, "Your weak." And just like that, she managed to get the reaction she wanted.

Jeremy charged forwards, with the knife arched in the air but was quickly disarmed by Mac who'd crashed into him from the side, sending them both to the floor. As Mac began to restrain the struggling Jeremy, Flack stood with his gun trained on the man, and Beth hurried over to Catherine.

Wrapping her jacket around the bleeding, battered and terrified young woman, Beth held her tightly, "Sssh it's going to be alright now." She told her gently, Catherine clung to Beth crying into her shirt, her grip on the other woman's shirt tight, "Come on let's get you out of here." Beth said quietly as she helped her up, shaking her head at the officer who stepped forward to help, "I got her..."

* * *

Over an hour later, Beth still wearing the same blood soaked clothes sat in front of Jeremy, Mac at her side and Flack stood on guard behind Jeremy. The silence in the room was almost deafening,

"Why these women Jeremy?" asked Mac, breaking the silence, an intense, hard look in his eyes as he watched the man in front of him carefully. Jeremy though didn't answer; he merely smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Beth leaned forward,

"Wasn't just the control you wanted was it Jeremy?" she smiled when he turned his attention to her, something flickered across his face, so she continued, "No, in Mommy's eyes, you could never do anything right, in between the beatings, the insults, the never ending demands, she never once told you how proud she was of you...isn't that right? You never got any type of recognition for your accomplishments, so in your eyes by killing these women, by controlling them, you hoped for some kind of credit, that someone, somewhere was going to be proud of what you'd done,"

Jeremy quickly leaned forward, making Flack move forward ready to act if Jeremy so much as tried something, "I did a good thing, and people should understand that." From behind him Flack scoffed,

"You raped and killed 3 women, and you think you'll be praised for that?"

Jeremy sat back in chair and smiled, "People will know my name, they will know who I am..." Mac waved a hand and cut him off,

"No they won't," he smiled, "No one will know who you are, the murders haven't been covered a lot by the papers,"

"No one's going to know who you are Jeremy, well except for your fellow inmates..." Beth smiled brightly and watched as Flack leaned on the back of Jeremy's chair,

"And boy they do love women killers almost as much as child ones," he said, before roughly pulling Jeremy up and pushing him out towards the door. Beth laughed slightly as she watched him go before cringing and looking down at her once, nice, crisp white shirt.

"I've gotta stop wearing nice clothes." She muttered, Mac observed her for a moment before smiling,

"You did a good job!" he told her sincerely. Looking up Beth smiled and brushed a curl off her face,

"All credit goes to your teams work," she replied, holding out her hand almost reluctantly. "It was an honour working with you sir." She said, frowning when all Mac did was smile and push her hand away.

"I was hoping you'd consider staying on here, the NYPD could use your skills. What do you say?" he asked, and if possible, despite the day's events and how tired she was Beth's smile was wider than ever,

"I don't know what to say..." she admitted, flattered for the offer but not sure about what the Bureau would think.

"Well don't say anything, just think on it and let me know," he told her, smiling at her again before turning and heading out the room. Beth watched him go and shook her head, unable to get over the fact that she'd been asked to stay on. Of course she loved the Bureau and the people she worked with, but she'd long since realised that what she was looking for was no longer in Washington. New York may just be the thing she needs.

Deep in thought she gathered her files together and headed out of the interrogation room and into the bull pen, her eyes catching on Flack who was stood leaning against his desk looking through a file. Smiling, she took a breath and headed over to him, "So Detective Flack, still a sceptic?" she asked, not even needing him to look up to know he was smiling.

"I never said I was a sceptic Miss Stevens." He replied looking up, his piercing blue eyes locking with hers, "I just believe in good old fashioned evidence." Beth nodded stepping just that little bit closer to him,

"Well what I do is just as important as those who analyze evidence." She replied, Flack nodded and tossed the file he'd been reading onto his desk behind him,

"So I've seen...you did pretty well today." He told her, making Beth laugh and shake her head,

"Oh I did so much better than that..." she said, taking a few steps back, "Good night Detective Flack." She waved slightly before turning on heal and heading out.

"Night, hope I get to see you again sometime." He called after her, his head cocking to the side slightly as he watched the sway of her hips, "For sure."

* * *

Collapsing onto her hotel bed, Beth let out a deep, tired sigh. Letting herself just lay there for a moment, with her arms outstretched, allowing the day's events to wash over her. It made her happy to know Jeremy was now behind bars, she'd arrived in the early hours of Thursday morning, and now at 9pm, they'd managed to close the case.

Rolling over onto her stomach she reached for her mobile and typed in a number she knew all too well, not having to wait too long before the person on the other end picked up, _**"Hey baby girl,"**_ the deep French accent made her smile brightly, Michel had been a good friend for many years now, and actually lived here in New York.

"Hey sweetie." She replied, "I didn't interrupt you did I?"

"**_Don't be silly, so tell me, how was your first day in New York City?_**" he asked. Beth shrugged and went to look out the hotel window,

"Didn't get to do much sight-seeing but the fact we caught the guy more than made up for it." She smiled into the phone, relishing in the feeling she got every time she knew she'd helped in getting one more bad guy off the streets.

"**_Of course they caught him, they had you on the case! I hope they understood how lucky they were._**" Said Michel, rolling her eyes Beth turned her back on the view of the city.

"Well Detective Taylor did offer me a job on his team...what do you think I should do?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair in-between her fingers.

"_**You're kidding right...baby girl, you should take it, hang up this phone, call him and tell him you'll take the job! Hurry so we can go out for celebration drinks.**_" He ordered, making Beth laugh.

"Alright you're the boss, you'll have to make your way over here though I haven't got the slightest clue where I'd be going." She told him,

"_**I'm coming over now.**_" And with that they said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Beth staring at the phone for a few beats, before quickly dialling in Mac's number.

"_**Mac Taylor**_"

Beth smiled, "Detective Taylor, it's Beth I just wondered whether or not the job offer was still open?" she asked, praying he hadn't changed his mind.

"**_Of course, I'll put you down for shifts._**" He told her, and Beth nodded, immediately hitting herself in the head when she realised he couldn't see her,

"That'd be great...thank you so much." She said, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"**_I think it should be me thanking you for agreeing to stay on, I'll call you tomorrow with the rest of your details._**" He told her and Beth nodded,

"Okay I'm looking forward to it, thank you sir." And with that she hung up, the smile quickly falling off her face when she found herself fingering the chain around her neck. It was a necklace given to over 2 years ago when he life had been almost perfect. It was a time she'd never been happier, and she missed it. Closing her eyes tightly Beth took a breath and went to the bed. Grabbing her bag she pulled her laptop out and opened it up.

Allowing the computer to load she pulled off the shirt stained in blood she still wore and threw it aside, making a note to throw it away. Once the computer had loaded she typed up and email to a friend back in Washington, before standing up from the bed and heading for the shower.

* * *

Don Flack let his eyes rest on his best friend for a moment before taking a swig of his beer, "So you and Lindsey? How's that going?" he asked, not missing the way Danny's whole body tensed at the mention of Miss Montana.

"There is no me and Lindsey...called it a day so to speak." Answered Danny with a sigh, Flack let out a breath, shaking his head,

"Sorry man."

"Nah no need, it's best, we just couldn't give each other what we both needed," Danny answered turning on his stool to survey the packed bar. Forcing Lindsey from his mind, tonight he just wanted to forget about the train wreck which had been their relationship.

"Well, look at that it's the sceptic!"

Flack looked away from Danny a smile dancing on his lips as he turned to his right, coming face to face with the owner of the voice. "Hi Danny." Beth waved to Danny who winked and nodded in her direction. Flack shook his head again and laughed,

"Alright look I apologise for doubting you not let's move on, let me buy you a drink." He suggested remembering what he'd said to Mac earlier about doing just that. Beth though smiled and shook her head,

"Thanks but since this is the 21st century, I'll get my own." She replied, turning to the bartender, "Hey, can I get 2 tequila shots, and 2 beers please?" she asked, her Texas accent sounding more defined. Flack leaned back in his stool and let his eyes wander of their own accord over what she was wearing.

The young woman stood leaning against the bar oblivious to his assessment, her hair was down, her brunette curls cascading over her shoulders in gentle waves, the short black dress she wore hung to every curve in a way that made Flack shift his position on the stool. The heels that she wore made it seem as though her legs went on for miles.

By now Danny had noticed his friend shamelessly ogling the new girl and hit him in the arm, making Flack jump and Beth turn around. Flack frowned at Danny whilst the other man merely chuckled fixed him with a knowing look before turning back to the crowd.

Beth watched the exchange in confusion before shaking her head and turning back to the bar. Taking the two shots of tequila in front of her, she threw one down, quickly followed by the other and not once flinched from the taste. Both Danny and Flack watched in surprise making her laugh when she turned to face them,

"What?" she asked, watching in amusement as Danny shook his head,

"God help us, another country girl." He groaned, causing Beth to laugh again before she turned around,

"Michel!" she called and after a few seconds a gorgeous 5 ft 8, dark skinned god like man appeared at her side looking slightly flushed,

"Ooh baby girl, give me that drink now, hottie over there just asked me to dance." He exclaimed, taking his beer from Beth who frowned,

"Hang on I thought we were supposed to be celebrating me getting this job tonight?" she countered, shimmying up onto a bar stool. Michel pouted and stepped to the side,

"Baby girl look at him." He pointed, and following his line of gaze Beth's eyes widened and she whistled,

"Phew forget about me, go have some fun." She told him with a smile, before Michel clocked Flack and Danny who were in fact watching the exchange and he paused,

"Although I could stay." He said slyly eyeing both men, Beth turned to Flack and laughed,

"Both straight Michel...well..." pausing she ran her eyes over Flack and frowned slightly, "I'm pretty sure Danny is...Flack I'm not so sure..."

"Hey don't even go there..." Flack cut her off, taking a sip of his beer. Danny laughed and patted him on the back,

"Look just go okay, I'll finish my drink then head home, and we'll get together another time." Michel nodded and kissed Beth on the forehead before hurrying back over to the dance floor. Turning on her stool Beth leaned forward against the bar and sighed.

"Well I think I'm going to follow his lead, there's a pretty blonde thing over there that I'd sure like to know better," Danny said, not even bidding goodbye before sliding off his stool and walking away. Both Beth and Flack watched him go in amusement,

"Great friends we've got." Beth said jokingly, and Flack nodded before taking a long sip of his drink and turning to Beth, to be honest he was happy it was just them now. It was true he'd only just met her but there was something about the girl beside him that made him want to get to know her better, and in more than one way. Watching her with her drink he mulled over an idea in his mind for a moment before actually voicing it,

"I'll make you a deal." He said, his eyes twinkling as she turned around to face him, "Let's have a game of pool, I win you have to stay,"

Beth smiled and leaned into him ever so slightly, "And if I win Detective?" Flack leaned into her and smirked,

"That's entirely up to you sweetheart." Beth smirked and pulled back,

"Well then, you better rack em up."

* * *

3 hours later last orders had just been served and both Flack and Beth were still stood at the pool table, finishing off their last game. Something which at the bar had started as light flirting had somewhere along the lines turned into full on teasing, and Flack wasn't sure how much more he could handle. All his instincts were screaming at him to ignore the bar full of people and take this woman, who he barely knew, on top of the pool table and have his way with her.

Beth herself knew the effect she was having on Flack; he was having the exact same effect on her. _**'It's been too long'**_ she thought, after she forced herself to stop glancing at the Detective, taking a shot she smirked and straightened up. "Oh look at that it's my turn again." She gasped, chuckling lightly as she did. The alcohol she'd consumed was having a definite effect on her.

Flack raised an eyebrow; his arms were crossed tightly over his chest as he leaned against the bar. Beth winked at him before walking around the pool table and stopping directly in his line, he wasn't close enough to touch but definitely close enough to admire. When she bent over the table and prepared to take her shot, Flack felt his eyes widen and his whole body heat up. Taking a step forward, he prepared to go to her when Marty the owner of the bar, patted him on the shoulder.

"You two wrap it up I'm closing down now." He told them, Flack nodded and turned back to Beth who now was already stood straight with her jacket in her hand.

"I win." She declared waving to the table as she walked away. Flack scowled at the table seeing that she had in fact potted all the balls. Grabbing his jacket from the bar he quickly followed after Beth,

"Let me walk you back to the hotel." He said as they hit the street, the crisp night air hitting them both. Beth turned to him and smiled,

"I'll be fine Detective." She answered, brushing her hair from her face.

"How many times tonight have I told you to call me Don," he reminded her again, Beth laughed and nodded,

"My apologies Don, I'll be fine really though, the hotels not that far from here and I enjoy walking alone anyhow." She assured him, brushing her hair off her face again. It was then Don noticed the smudge on her cheek, chalk from the pool table. Reaching a hand up, he let his thumb gently brush it away, before his eyes locked with her slightly surprised hazel ones.

Beth couldn't look away, despite how hard she tried, as soon as his hand had touched her face she'd froze, her eyes locked with his and she could only watch as he slowly brought his face closer to hers. Of their own accord her eyes fluttered shut, she was lost in the moment, the alcohol, the thrill of a new city, the fun she'd had tonight it was all coming to a head now and Beth just gave herself over to it.

When his lips found hers, the kiss was tentative, for a moment neither sure of the other, but Flack being who he was grew more confident when she didn't pull away and slipped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Beth pressed her body against his and slid her arms around his back, holding onto him tightly for fear her legs would give out if she didn't.

Neither wanted to pull away, but when the need for air became too great Beth did, a smile gracing her lips as she looked into Flack's piercing blue eyes, "Well that was...unexpected..." she laughed ever so slightly before finally, almost reluctantly pulling away completely and nodding down the road. "I should erm...you know..."

Flack smiled breathlessly as he watched her backing up, he wanted nothing more than to pull her back to him, yet he held back, "I'll catch you soon..." he called out to her, watching as she turned and began walking away. Not getting to far before she paused.

For a moment he frowned, and grew slightly concerned when she turned on her heal and began walking quickly towards him, "Everything okay...?" he asked, surprised when Beth slid her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, as she did this she slid something into his hand before quickly pulling away and hurrying back to her hotel.

Flack smiled broadly, albeit he was still slightly breathless, but he watched her till she disappeared before looking down at what she'd put in his hand. Unfolding the paper, his smile widened upon seeing her number, sliding it into his back pocket, he laughed and turned around heading back to his own apartment, his thoughts fixated on a certain leggy brunette.

* * *

Walking into her hotel room, Beth closed the door and leaned back against it. Covering her mouth she attempted to somehow wipe the smile that was plastered on it away. The giddy feeling in her chest was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. However her thoughts of the kiss and a certain Detective were soon interrupted by a _MSG_ alert coming from her laptop.

Kicking off her shoes and tossing her bag onto the dresser she climbed onto the bed and opened her laptop. Her thoughts of Flack quickly dissipated, replaced by the all too familiar determination and emptiness. Saving all the sent files to her laptop, she sighed and shut it, harder than intended.

"You can't do this," she whispered, wringing her hands, standing up she headed into the bathroom and ran the water, immediately sticking her hands under the running water she began to rub her hands ferociously.

Berating herself for kissing Flack, _**'that wasn't supposed to happen'**_ she thought, it couldn't happen again. The things she needed to do were too important and she knew she didn't or rather couldn't open her heart and let anybody in.

Tearing her eyes from the mirror she looked down at her hands, now red from the force she was rubbing with, but she couldn't stop…not yet…

* * *

**_Okay firstly a big shout out to Donna, thanks for listening to me go on about these characters and thanks for the wonderful advice involving this story!_**

**_Secondly I'd like to shout a big thank you those who've took the time to read and add me to 'Story Alert' - earthling70, Ioana03, Isis04, N1kki1984, wolfeylady._**

**_All your supports greatly appreciated!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The lights are out and I barely know you_

_We're going up and the place is slowing down_

_I knew you'd come around_

_You captivate me, something about you's got me_

_I was lonely now you make me feel alive_

_Will you be mine tonight _

_Take me on the floor – The Veronica's _

"Maybe I could talk you into finding me a new place."Michel called out to Beth as he surveyed her new apartment. It was 2 days after their night out, and Beth had immediately set to work on looking at apartments, by some miracle she'd found this place and she couldn't have been happier, it was perfect. It was a 2 bedroom apartment, open, yet not overly large with a huge window that over-looked the City.

Stepping out of the kitchen Beth chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Oh please your place is gorgeous!" she replied, before stopping and looking around the empty apartment, "I really cannot wait to fill this place up,"

"How is exactly is all your stuff getting here from Washington?" Michel asked Beth, who smiled,

"My friends in the Bureau are sending all my belongings over within in the next couple days." She replied, watching as Michel smiled and clapped his hands together

"Well I have the perfect idea, house warming party and girl you can invite those beautiful men you were talking to at the bar the other night." He exclaimed, straightening his tie in the mirror before turning back to Beth, not missing the change in her demeanour.

"I don't think so. I want to try and keep my work and home life separate." She sighed, brushing down her jeans and grabbing her jacket. Michel watched her and rested his hands on his hips,

"What's going on baby girl?" he asked, one eyebrow arched, daring her to deny anything. When she opened her mouth he wagged his finger at her, "Don't even try it, you can't lie to save your life, now what's up?" he asked again.

Beth scowled at her friend for a second before grabbing her purse off the counter, avoiding looking directly at Michel, "I kissed him." She muttered, flashing back to the night outside the bar with Flack. Michel grinned and hurried in front of her,

"Ooh was that the dark haired one? He was gorgeous!" he said waggling his eyebrows, despite herself Beth chuckled lightly and shook her head

"Come on lets go we've got furniture I need to buy!" she told him, ignoring his question. It was true her friends in Washington were sending over her stuff, but things like her bed, sofa, wardrobe etc were to stay in her old apartment.

"Yes and we both know you need my help in that department, we are not having this place looking like a barn." He said as he followed her out the front door. Rolling her eyes Beth chuckled,

"Shut up."

* * *

"Haven't you learned anything from what's happened between me and Lindsey, never date a country girl especially one you have to work with," Danny chastised Flack who was sat opposite him with a smirk on his lips. Taking a sip of his coffee Flack shrugged,

"I'm not you Danny and she's definitely not Lindsey." He replied, watching as Danny nodded,

"That's true." He admitted, narrowing his eyes at Flack a bit, "Just be careful alright, something's telling me things aren't all they seem with her." Flack frowned,

"The best girls are never straightforward Danny." Lifting his coffee to his lips he allowed his mind to wonder back to the same brunette who'd occupied his thoughts for the last 2 days. Looking back at Danny he decided to change the subject, "So how was your night with the blonde from the bar? I saw you two leave pretty early on."

Danny shrugged and took a bite of his lunch, "Went back to her place, had a little fun, nothing more to tell." He answered. Flack opened his mouth to reply when his eyes caught on someone entering the diner, following his friend's gaze Danny watched as Beth, who was currently getting a piggyback off her friend, entered the diner, laughing as she stumbled into the booth.

"My turn next!" breathed Michel leaning back in his chair opposite the one Beth now occupied. Beth laughed and nodded,

"You got it buddy." She replied, both of them turned to the counter for a beat then slowly turned to look at each other, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" she suggested, smiling happily when he nodded. 3 seconds later she was trying her damndest not to do a happy dance over the fact she'd won.

"I hate that game." Grumbled Michel as he stood, "Usual?" he asked, heading to the counter as Beth nodded.

Sitting back in her chair, Beth let her eyes wander around the diner, and soon clocked Don Flack watching her from his table. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him stand slowly from his own chair and make his way over to where she was, a smile on his lips.

"Oh no," muttered Beth, unconsciously brushing down her hair.

"Well, look at what we have here it's the very same girl who's been avoiding my calls." He shook his head as he spoke before settling down in front of her. He was obviously referring to the fact that he'd been unable to contact Beth since that night. Smiling she shrugged,

"I've been extremely busy." She answered, fiddling with the napkin on the table. Flack fixed her with a look that clearly said he didn't believe her, so after a few seconds Beth threw up her arms and sighed, "Fine I've been avoiding you, happy?"

"That you've been avoiding me...not really." He smiled, leaning forward on the desk, "But I guess we could forget that and go out sometime." He suggested, suppressing a frown when he watched her shake her head and look away.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She answered, her head telling her that was the best thing to say, yet every other part of her was screaming something different, just thinking about the kiss was almost enough to make her forget her decision.

"Oh don't be silly darling of it's a good idea..." Beth visibly cringed hearing Michel's voice off to her side, and closed her eyes. "In fact, she's throwing a house warming party, you should come." He told Flack, who in turn smiled broadly and looked back to Beth,

"I think I'll do just that." He nodded, standing up, "I'll give you a call later, find out your address." He told her as he backed up. Beth watched him go with a tight smile before turning to face Michel a glare fixed on her face,

"Why did you do that?" she exclaimed, Michel sighed and sat down beside her taking both of Beth's hands into his,

"Beth look I know you have this whole barrier thing around you, and a lot of the time it works but...come on in the last 2 years you've pushed so many people away. I just think you should give whatever this is between you and blue eyes a go, you kissed him, you enjoyed it, and you and I both know you'd like to do it again." Despite herself Beth smiled and nodded ever so slightly,

"Yeah." She muttered, Michel smiled triumphantly and gave her hands a squeeze.

"See, and he so obviously wants to get to know you better, just don't do this again. Don't push him away like you did Julian. You never know where this one could lead." He said, watching as she inhaled suddenly and closed her eyes.

Beth wasn't happy he'd brought up Julian, she'd been caught off guard hearing his name and did her best to force away the memories of her and Julian. Opening her eyes she smiled in thanks at the waitress who dropped off their lunch. Pulling her hands from Michel's she stood up and picked up the boxes of food,

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." She said to him before turning around and heading out the diner, Michel not to far behind.

* * *

Later on that night, Beth was sat cross legged on her new rug, looking forward to the rest of her new furniture arriving tomorrow. Flicking through a Criminal History book she frowned and looked back to her laptop screen, before lowering the book and carrying on with the paper,

"'Criminals reveal who they are and where they live not just from how they commit their crimes but also from the locations they choose…" she read out loud, frowning deeply when the phone beside her began to ring loudly. Taking a breath she forced herself to pick it up, having been waiting for Flack to call she was only to happy to see Mac's name flashing at her instead.

"Hello." She answered, holding the phone to her ear,

"_**Hello Miss Stevens, I just wanted to let you know your first shift starts on Tuesday night, be at my office for 8pm and we can sort out your kit then."**_ He told her, Beth smiled and nodded,

"Sounds great Detective." She replied, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice,

"_**No problem, don't be late."**_ And with that they said their goodbyes and hung up. Laughing lightly Beth stood and clapped her hands together, happy that she now knew when she was starting. Turning around she prepared to head for the kitchen only to pause when her phone began to ring again. This time she didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

Reaching down, she flipped it open and held it to her ear, "I was wondering when you'd finally call." She said finding herself smiling in answer to the chuckle she heard on the other end of the line,

"_**Ah so you have **__**been thinking about me, always good to know,"**_ Beth rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall beside the window, looking out across the city,

"Don't flatter yourself Detective, I was just thinking about whether to answer or not that's all," she answered, a small smile on her face as she heard him laugh, "Look if your calling to say your busy the night of the party, I totally understand…"

"_**Actually…."**_ He cut her off, _**"I was calling to confirm your address,"**_ with a sigh Beth dropped her head and realised he wasn't going to make it easy and just 'sod off'…

"Fine…" she told him her address, and the time of the party,

"_**Well, Miss Stevens, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night,"**_ saying their goodbyes, Beth quickly hung up and smiled broadly. Despite her previous reservations Beth quickly began doing a mental run down of her closet, wondering what in the world she was going to wear tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You spent all night doing this?" gasped Josh, _**'Michel's on again off again boy-friend'**_ Beth sat on the top of the step ladder, and nodded proudly looking over the apartment which was now painted a lemon shade the colour bright, setting off the warm wooden floors. Along with that, after receiving her furniture this morning Beth had set it all out, adding a throw to the back of her new sofa, and adding a coffee table on top of her rug.

There was a empty bookshelf off to the far wall, and a new dining table off to the side of the kitchen. All in all Beth was happy with what she'd managed to do in one night. "Yeah, and I've finished both bedrooms and bathroom too…" she smiled as she dropped the paintbrush into the bucket and re-tied her hair,

"Took me forever to decorate my place," he said in obvious awe of what she'd done, laughing Beth stepped off the ladder and shrugged,

"Hey us country girls can get anything done when we want to," she smiled, "So when's Michel getting here?" she asked,

"He said he'd be here for 3, so until then I'm your slave where do you want me first?" he asked, removing his jacket, Beth laughed and grabbed the box closest to her.

"Just start with them boxes beside you…" Josh nodded and picked up the first box, lifting it onto the coffee table and proceeded to remove the contents. Beth smiled at him before she began pulling out the books she had stacked inside 1 of the 3 boxes she'd filled. As she began placing them in the bookshelf she smiled, it was finally beginning to look like a home.

"Hey Beth these are mostly pictures were do you want them?" Josh's voice caused her to freeze, behind her Josh was frowning as he watched her suddenly quick movements, Beth hurried over to him and began repacking the box he'd started emptying.

"Leave them, they're not going out," she said quietly, Josh frowned and shook his head,

"Why isn't that your family," he asked picking up one of the many pictures, Beth stood straight and looked at the picture he was holding, taking it between her hands she smiled sadly and ran a thumb over it, willing the tears that brimmed her eyes to go away, and the rush of emotions down,

"It's a long story…" she whispered, dropping it gently into the box, "They don't go out," she told him taking the box and carrying it into her room, where she shut it away in her wardrobe_**. 'It's for the best'**_ she thought.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this I don't even know half the people you've invited," Beth pouted as she slipped a bangle onto her wrist, from behind her Michel rolled his eyes,

"Oh be quiet, besides who cares, you should keep your attention on seeing if that dishy Detective turns up," he smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind her, "We would be such a good looking couple,"

Laughing out loud Beth pushed him away and twirled, "So how do I look?" she asked, as she looked down at the shimmering metallic gold dress, it fell mid-thigh, showing of f her extensive lean legs. Michel whistled and shook his head,

"Well let's put it this way, if I weren't gay..."

"Hold it right there, I think I get the picture," laughed, Beth, taking him by the hand she led the way out of the room, into the apartment, were there was already a party going on, realising again she didn't know anyone aside from Michel and Josh she laughed to herself and went to get a drink, "This is so more his party than mine," she whispered to herself with a laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over three drinks later she found herself sat with Josh on the counter in the kitchen, avoiding the party and Michel's very eccentric friends. "Well we sure know how to have a good time!" Josh sighed; swigging back his beer before bumping his shoulder playfully into Beth's who in turn smiled,

"Speak for yourself; this is the most excitement I've had outside work in ages," she chuckled, there was a pause as she frowned, "That's pretty sad isn't it," turning to Josh she laughed out loud as he sniggered and nodded,

"Hey but I hear you and that Detective have been getting pretty hot," downing the rest of her drink Beth rolled her eyes,

"If you call heavy one kiss then yeah…nah it was one kiss and doesn't even mean anything," she said, glancing at her watch, Josh pursed his lips,

"Of course it doesn't, that's why you keep checking your watch!" he replied, "hunks like him don't come by quite often, I'd grab onto him and have as much fun as possible if I were you" Beth stared at him for a beat,

"Yeah that'd be a pretty good idea if he'd stuck around," came Michel's voice, both Beth and Josh turned to him, and off their looks he pointed over his shoulder, "He just knocked, then his phone went, called back on duty I think,"

"What?" exclaimed Beth, and for a reason unknown to herself just yet, she jumped off the counter, hurried through the kitchen and out of the apartment, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw the man in question stood at the lift. "Well, look at that, he has the balls to arrive late at a party and then…doesn't even bother to say Hi," she sighed leaning on her shoulder against the wall as Flack turned his head bowed,

"I'm sorry I was late…I could've made it up to you but work called," he smirked taking a step towards her, enjoying all the thoughts that flooded his mind when he saw what she was wearing. The gold dress clung to her body like a second skin, and if he hadn't of known any better, Don would have said the dress had been made just for her.

"Now I doubt that Detective, I'm a tough girl to impress," she replied, her eyes running over him as though drinking him in. Smirking, she began to inwardly curse the sudden burst of confidence that seeped through every time she was near him. Flack laughed, now inches in front of her he stopped and leaned forward, pressing the palms of his hands into the wall behind her of her, effectively trapping Beth.

"Now I'm up for a challenge," he whispered, so close Beth could feel the heat radiating from his body, biting her lip she ducked under his arms and took a step back towards her apartment, a teasing smile in place,

"I don't think you're quite ready yet Detective,"

Winking at him she turned her back ready to head back into the apartment. A loud gasp escaped her lips when Flack wrapped his hand around her upper arm and pulled her back and around, causing her body to crash into his.

"What..." she was cut off when Flack quickly used his lips to cover hers, and backed her up against the wall. His hands moved from her arms, and gripped her waist, holding her tightly as he pressed his solid body against hers making both Don and Beth moan at the sensations it caused erupt inside them.

By now Beth found she was unaware of anything that wasn't Don. It was as though his hands were everywhere at once and she loved it. The way his body pressed against hers felt so right and she found herself craving more of the handsome Detective. Taking hold of his shoulders she attempted to hold herself up, knowing that any moment her legs would in fact give in.

Much to her surprise and immense disappointment though Don decided it was time to end it and pulled away from her. Brushing his thumb along her cheek he smiled, both of them struggling to catch their breath. Don let his thumb gently run over her bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to carry on kissing her,

"I think you'll find I'm definitely up to the challenge." He whispered, leaning in as though to kiss her again, watching as Beth's eyes fluttered shut. Hearing the sound of the lift doors opening however he smiled and pulled right away, chuckling as she opened her eyes wide and watched him. Don, giving her one last wink and a look that promised so much, turned and walked into the lift, leaving as quickly as he'd arrived.

Left standing alone in the hallway still pressed against the wall Beth closed her eyes willing her heartbeat to slow down. Her entire body buzzed with the sensations Don had caused to flare up inside her, and she needed a moment to gather herself before heading back inside.

It had been a long time since she'd felt anything like what she was feeling now, the excitement, anticipation, and the all consuming want for someone else. It felt alien to her, as though she shouldn't be feeling it. The last man who'd made her feel like Don did, she'd driven away, and it'd broken her heart when he left. Was history going to repeat itself is she carried on with Don.

Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, Beth stepped away from the wall and brushed down her dress. Running a hand over her hair, she determined she looked okay and headed back into the party, her thoughts still lingering on a certain blue eyed Detective.

* * *

_**Okay thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and review this story so far, your support is overwhelming. Thanks to those who've added me as well!**_

_N1kki1984 – Thanks for your extremely kind comments on Beth! I'm so glad you like her, and as for the banter between her and Flack, well they're just getting started :P _

_Ioana03 – Glad your enjoying the story hun, thanks for your review!_

_Aphina - Aww thanks hun! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and I am so grateful for your support in regards to Beth and this story! You've kept me going in regards to this story; you're a true inspiration for me so big thanks to you!_

_BlueEyedAuthor – Thanks for you support hun! Stick around things are about to get more interesting!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you_

_Insatiable – Darren Hayes_

It was the morning after the party and Beth was sat curled up on her new sofa, wearing her short pyjamas, just relaxing. About to tuck into her breakfast she all but launched the remote at the television screen when there was a knock on her door.

Standing with a sigh, she rubbed her face tiredly before she opened the door, a frown etched on her face from what she was seeing, "Miss Stevens?" asked the young man at the door,

"Yes..." she replied her eyes never leaving what he was holding,

"If you could please sign here," he said, holding out a form, pulling her eyes away she nodded and quickly signed her name at the bottom of the page. Satisfied the man smiled "Have a nice day…" he said, handing her the flower arrangement and a small box, then turning and leaving.

Before smiled and closed the door with her foot, placing the flowers and the box of what she could now see were chocolates on the counter in the kitchen. The flowers were beautiful; there were shades or purple, yellow and white. Admiring them for a moment she almost missed the card that sat on top of them, quickly tearing it open she looked down at the note, if possible the smile on her face growing even wider.

'_**I'm up for the challenge.. **_

_**I'll drop by tonight at 7 to pick you up.**_

_**Until then**_

_**Don'**_

"Why Detective..." she whispered smiling brightly before looking up from the card back to the flowers. Quickly picking up her phone she prepared to dial in Michel's number and paused, realising that she already knew how he'd react knowing she'd gotten flowers, hanging up the phone she immediately began to panic…'_**I have nothing to wear'**_ she thought, glancing once more at the flowers before running into her room.

* * *

"You sent her flowers?" exclaimed Danny as her caught the basket ball; Flack smiled and wiped his arm over his forehead,

"Yeah, thought it'd be better that ringing her up for a date…" he shrugged his mind still firmly on the kiss Beth and he had shared the previous night, Danny eyed his friend and smirked,

"That good huh," he wiggled his eyebrows as he threw the ball back at Flack, catching it Flack laughed and shook his head,

"My lips are sealed Messer,"

* * *

"I'm being followed,"

The man behind the counter, of the dingy bar glared at the owner of the voice, "How you know?" he asked, his voice dripping with a Portuguese accent.

"I know some people, and from what they've been told, there's someone or a few people out there asking about me," growled the man, taking a mouthful of his drink. The bartender leaned forward against the bar,

"Any idea's who it is? I'm sure we could get it sorted," he smirked wiping his hand over his mouth, the man in front of him downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the glass down on the bar,

"Oh yeah, I know who one of them is," he laughed slightly, "And if I'm right, she's not going to let this go,"

"Then you take care of this…little problem," smirked the bartender, both he and the man sharing the same look of deadly understanding.

* * *

"Whoa what are you doing?" exclaimed a towel clad Beth, as she quickly moved to stand between Michel and the door to the second bedroom in her apartment. Michel scowled and stood back resting his hand on his hip,

"I want to see what's in there," he answered a smile dancing on his lips as he reached for the door handle again, only to have t slapped away. Beth laughed and shook her head, pointing back to her bedroom,

"No, in there you have to help me do my hair," she sighed, indicating to her towel wrapped hair, Michel sighed and crossed his arms,

"You know one day you'll need to show me what it is you keep hiding," and with that he walked into her room. Beth leaned against the shut door and let out a sigh of relief. If she had her way he'd never find out, she'd already driven to many people away. Beth looked at the door one more time before quickly following Michel.

Settling on the edge of her bed with her legs up, she grabbed hold of the body lotion and rubbed it between her palms rubbing the lotion into her legs, "You made the right decision," said Michel, as he removed the towel from her hair. Catching Beth's frown in the mirror he smiled, as he started running his fingers through her hair,

"The fact that you've decided to go out with that dishy Detective, this will be a good thing for you." He told her, watching as Beth rolled her eyes,

"The way you talk, people will think I'm a nun." She sighed, rubbing the lotion into her arms. "He's not the first guy I've dated you know!" Michel nodded,

"This is true but he's the first guy who's made you smile in a long time." Beth paused and looked up, watching him do her hair for a moment. Michel was right, she knew he was, but it still struck a nerve. Don was the first guy in well over a year who she'd found herself attracted to, was she ready? Closing her eyes she forced herself to stop over thinking, tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

Well over an hour later Beth was ready, re-examining herself in the mirror she smiled, satisfied, she was wearing a dark glittering dress that hugged her feminine curves and showed a generous amount of cleavage before coming to fall just past the knee. The look was completed with a pair of strappy black heals. Her hair fell in soft gentle waves over her shoulders.

Picking up her clutch bag from the bed, she let out a nervous breath and glanced at the clock. It read 7pm exactly, so with a smile she left the bedroom, grabbed her keys and headed out of the apartment.

Meanwhile out on the street Don paced, glancing at his watch for the fifth time in 2 minutes. It was strange for him to feel so nervous, but he didn't question it, he accepted it as something new. Hearing the doors to the building open he looked up to see Beth step out, a small smile gracing her lips as she descended the steps, his eyes widened slightly as he watched her, his breath catching.

As she came to a stop in front of him, Don realised he had yet to say anything. "You look amazing." He told her sincerely. Beth smiled softly,

"You don't look to bad yourself." She replied, a teasing tone to her voice. Flack laughed,

"Yeah I do brush up quite well don't I." He replied, his eyes twinkling, "I'm known to make the effort when there's a beautiful lady involved." He added, holding out a single red rose, "And this is for you," he finished his smile broadening when he watched Beth accept the rose and look back up at him,

"Thank you it's beautiful..." she said, lifting it to her nose, "And thank you for the other flowers, they were gorgeous."

Flack nodded and held out his arm, happy when Beth linked her free one through it, "Your very welcome." He replied, leading her in the direction of the restaurant. Refusing heatedly to give her any hint what so ever of where he was taking her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I cannot believe you did this," sighed Beth, looking out across the city as they were led to their table at The Top Tower Restaurant. The night sky was clear, and illuminated with stars, the air warm. Flack smiled happily at her obvious delight,

"Well your new to the City, I thought this would give you an opportunity to see it at night," he said, as they sat at their table, close to the edge of the tower. Beth smiled and surprised them both by reaching her hand out across the table and taking hold of his, with a gentle squeeze,

"It's incredible…thank you," she assured him. The waiter returned poured them each a glass of wine and took their order, before again leaving them alone. Flack took the moment to watch her as she stared out across the beautiful city, a smile on her lips as she did. That smile was fast becoming one of his favourite things, and it made him happier knowing it was him who put it there.

"So, what do you think of the city so far?" asked Flack nodding his back, indicating to the view, Beth sighed, taking a moment to mull over her answer before she smiled,

"Well I now know how beautiful it is at night. Other than that I haven't really formed an opinion, haven't had the chance to explore it properly just yet," she laughed slightly, biting her lip she looked directly at him, once again cursing the bout of confidence that burst through, "I will say this though, New York certainly has a fine selection of Detectives,"

Flack leaned forward in his chest, letting his arms come to rest on the table, his eyes intense as he looked at her, "Detectives? Or are we talking about someone in particular?" he asked, watching as she also leaned forward, she was close enough that all he had to do was move another inch forward to kiss her.

"You could say there's one in particular." She replied, her eyes moving to his lips for a moment before she looked back up into his eyes. About to make his move, Flack inwardly cursed at the waiter who had chosen that moment to return with their dinner. Beth sat back a knowing smile on her face, as she thanked the waiter.

"So how did you know?" he asked as they ate, off Beth's look Flack shrugged, "When we first met, and you 'profiled me, how did you know I came from a family of cops?"

Beth looked at him for a moment before laughing and shaking her head, "Now Don, why would I go and tell you that. It's like a magician revealing all the secrets to his tricks, I couldn't do that." She answered taking a bite of her dinner. Flack narrowed his eyes at her,

"I will find out." He told her, unable to stop the smile from appearing when she shrugged and gave him a look, clearly saying _**'Bring it on'**_

* * *

They hadn't made it to desert, Flack had paid and they'd both made a swift exit from the restaurant. As her back collided with the stone wall of the restaurant Beth gasped, her hands gripping Flack's shirt tightly as he swooped down and crashed his lips against hers.

"So...your place...or mine..."Beth managed to ask, in-between kisses. Flack's hands gripped her hips tightly before he pulled away, his eyes dark, a smouldering look on his face. Taking her hand he pulled her towards the road where he quickly waved down a cab.

"Mine, it's closer." He answered, holding her close as they clambered into the back of the yellow cab. Flack barked his address at the cab driver, before capturing Beth's lips with his again.

As they hurried into the apartment building, Flack's mouth sought out Beth's and they met again in a fiery, hungry and demanding kiss as they backed into the lift. As her hands slid under his shirt, Beth felt her back hit the wall again and gasped, Flack's body pressing into hers, she could feel his want and if possible hers increased tenfold.

Feeling her shift against him, Flack growled and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to him. As the lift doors opened, they separated their breath heavy as they made their way to his apartment. Leading her quickly to the door, he stopped and pushed her up against it, feeling scarily lost when he wasn't touching her. So as his lips found hers again, Flack forced the key into the lock and pushed open the door, backing Beth into his apartment and slamming the door shut behind him.

As they past the sofa Flack shrugged off his shirt, and pressed Beth against the doorframe to his room. Beth bit her lip, a slight smile playing on them as she reached her hands out and rubbed her palms up Don's well toned, muscular chest, feeling the strong thumping of his heart she smiled and lowered her eyes, admiring the man in front of her.

It was then she saw it, her hands stilling. There on his left side, was a scar, a large white, jagged splash like scar, frowning she looked up at Flack her eyes asking him what she didn't want to ask. Looking down, Flack sighed suddenly feeling very self conscious of the mark, which reminded him daily just how close he'd come to death.

"I was injured in an explosion." He told her, moving to take a step back. Only to stop when Beth's hands fastened around his arms, looking up he saw her smiling ever so slightly before her eyes lowered back to the scar. It was clear from his body language just how insecure he was about it.

"Scars are like maps Don, they remind us where we've been. This tells me you're a fighter..." she told him softly, looking at him for a moment before she softly bushed her fingers over the scar.

Flack inhaled deeply, his eyes closing at her touch. The scar had always been much more sensitive, and it took a moment to be able to look back at her. Beth smiled, her palm resting over it as her thumb rubbed against his stomach. Looking into her eyes, he could see the heat still there, but now the air between them had changed into something much more than just desire.

Taking his hand in hers Beth pulled him towards the bed, before forcing him to sit down on the edge of it. For a moment she stood still, her eyes locked onto the man sat in front of her. The fact he'd trusted her enough to let her see that scar, warmed her and she decided to show him just how much she trusted him.

Kicking off her shoes, she took a breath and stepped into the V shape of his legs, "You showed me yours...it's only fair I show you mine." She said quietly, her fingers running through his hair as she leaned down to kiss him.

Pulling back, she turned around and without a word Flack understood. Standing, he slowly began to pull down the zip of her dress and watched as the material pooled around her feet. His hands ran over the silky smooth skin of her back, relishing in the feel of it before she turned around. Clad in only her underwear she looked up at him, and took his right hand.

Flack's eyes were locked with hers; he was transfixed by the beauty stood before him. Beth lifted his hand in hers and slowly guided it to the spot on her left side, just above her hip, her breath catching when his fingers came into contact with the scar there.

Surprised Flack looked down, his fingers tracing the 2 inch scar. Dropping onto the edge of the bed, he took hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him, his eyes finding the scar instantly.

"A case I was working on ended badly, I was left with this souvenir." She told him, gasping softly when she felt Flack's lips come into contact with her skin, his tongue ghosting over the scar that reminded her every day of why she did what she did.

As he pulled away Flack looked up at her and didn't speak, instead he stood and leaned down capturing her lips with his. Something new and deeper was happening between them, both of them knew it, and welcomed it.

As his hand traced over her stomach and over the swell of her breasts, Flack began trailing soft kisses down her neck, making Beth arch into him, her hands gripping his back. Her body was alight with goose bumps as his hands found the clasp of her bra. Quickly he discarded the offending material, before leaning down to tease the bare the skin of her breasts. Gasping Beth let her head fall back again, her fingers threading through his hair, "Don..." she breathed.

Hearing her breath his name Flack shuddered and moved back up, trailing kisses up her body till he reached her awaiting mouth, kissing her deeply before sweeping her up into his arms, groaning when her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. Feeling the hardness beneath her Beth shifted in Flack's arms, tightening her legs around him and causing Flack to moan loudly.

Turning around he gently lowered Beth onto the bed, moving away from her to remove the last of his clothing before quickly claiming the space on the bed beside her. Beth reached out pulling Flack to her, needing to feel him against her. Running his hands over her silky smooth skin, Flack struggled to stay in control. Taking hold of the last thin piece of clothing between them, he looked up into Beth's eyes.

Seeing the question in his eyes, Beth nodded. Her head falling back into the sheets as Flack began to slowly pull down her panties, leaving trails of kisses in his wake. Discarding of the final piece of material Flack retraced his way back up Beth's body before finally claiming her mouth with his own in a searing kiss that reminded them there was no turning back now.

As his weight settled between her legs, Flack paused amazed he still had some control before slowly began pushing into her, both of them moaning at the feeling of being joined so completely. Stilling his movements Flack took a breath, the feeling of her being wrapped around him had almost been his undoing. Looking down into her eyes, he brushed a lock of hair from her cheek.

Beth returned his heated gaze, her eyes were lidded with desire as she smiled softly and nodded, her whole body on fire. Regaining control of himself Flack moved slowly, his eyes closing as he felt Beth's hand's on his shoulders tighten, her hips rising to meet his in a slow, steady rhythm. "Don..." his name fell from her lips again, and it sounded like heaven to him.

The only response he could give was a kiss. As he eased his body back and forth in time with hers, their thrusts became quicker and harder. They were both lost in each other as Flack moved deeper inside her, and Beth's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. They were both teetering on the edge of oblivion and lost in the sensations they were feeling.

Beth's climax surprised her and she clung to Flack as she felt her stomach clenched, and the waves of pleasure crashed over her, causing her to cry out. Flack joined her as he exploded with her, kissing her hand and moaning into her mouth. The kiss become, slowly much more gentle and tender as they drifted back down to reality.

Easing off her, to rest by her side, Flack grabbed hold of the sheets and draped them over the two of them, as Beth eased her way into his all too willing arms. The silence surrounded them for a few moments. Beth let her hand trail over Flack's chest, ghosting over his scar as she looked up at him.

"Work is going to interesting." Flack said, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her waist. Beth laughed softly and nodded,

"It certainly will be." She replied, "So I have a question..." Flack looked down into her eyes, and raised his eyebrows. Beth smirked, "Still a sceptic?" she asked, smiling brightly as laughter rumbled in Flack's chest.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that am I." He sighed, before rolling her over onto her back and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Beth returned to her apartment the next day, clad in the same clothes as the previous night, her hair was out of control and from the smile on her face it was clear to anyone just how well her date had gone. Pushing open her front door, she dropped her shoes on the floor and locked the door behind her.

"Lookie lookie who just got in!"

Beth screamed out as she spun around, startled by the voice. In front of her stood a very sheepish looking Michel, holding a coffee cup in his hand, "My bad." He muttered, shooting her a look of apology.

Scowling at her friend, Beth fixed him with a glare, her hands coming to rest on her hips, "How the hell did you get in?" she asked, not meaning to sound so harsh, but he had scared her, and that usually wasn't something easily done. Michel waved a set of keys at her and smiled,

"Oh I got keys made." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"You had keys made...for my apartment...Michel!" she shook her head at him, Michel merely returned the gesture and fixed her with a disappointed look.

"Yes because this should be the topic of discussion right now." He said, avoiding her glare as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her down onto the sofa with him. "So come on spill I want all the details."

Beth shrugged, "What details?" she asked, feigning innocence. Michel rolled his eyes and shoved her,

"Did you two finally engage in the horizontal tango?" he asked cutting straight to the point, Beth couldn't help but laugh and ran a hand through her hair, knowing that he wasn't going to give up.

"Yes we did, and it was...amazing." she told him, a dreamy look on her face. Michel pushed against her shoulder and chuckled, snapping her back to reality,

"So that begs the other question, just what in the world are you doing here?" he asked, shooting her yet another disapproving look. Beth pushed herself up from the sofa, and ran a hand through her hair, wincing as her fingers caught in a knot.

"He was called into work and I have to start getting ready for my shift tonight." She said, heading around the sofa and towards the bathroom. Michel frowned before looking at his watch,

"It's 11am, you're not in till 8 tonight Beth." He called after her. Beth stopped at the bathroom door and looked over at him,

"That's true but I have a lot to do before then. One I have to work on my paper and two I have a few phone calls to make," she told him, a small smile creeping onto her lips, "If you're going to stick around, I'll let you cook us up something for lunch." She winked at him, not allowing Michel anytime to answer as she ducked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Once alone she let out a breath, resting the back of her head against the door. Her body was still buzzing with the activities of last night, and this morning. Thinking back Beth was unable to stop the smile that exploded onto her face. Taking a step in front of the mirror she stared at the stranger looking back at her. It had been a long time since she'd seen herself looking like she did now.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she chuckled and turned on the shower. Letting her dress pool onto the floor, she removed her remaining clothing and stepped into the shower, her thoughts drifting back to the incredible night she'd spent in the arms of one blue eyed Detective.

* * *

**Washington DC.**

"Boss our sources have confirmed it, the bastard has been located in New York, we have to call Beth, let her know what's going on." Exclaimed Tony Rees as he followed his boss, glancing over his shoulders to his other team mates.

Agent Giles Lloyd halted his steps and turned around quickly, causing the others to almost crash into him, "You want us to call her and tell her that the man she's been hunting for the last two years is there in the same city as her. What can she do with that Tony, we know he's somewhere in New York but I need something more solid before anything can be done."

Turning away from his team, the older man ran a hand tiredly through his hair, "This guy is smart, he's managed to elude capture for the last 2 years, as far as we're aware he doesn't know about Beth yet. That, right there could work to our advantage." He told them, silence falling over the group before he turned back around fixing all three of them with his best glare. It was a look that spoke volumes,

"We're getting back to work Boss." Tony said, leading the other two away quickly. Giles watched them go for a moment, his thoughts finding their way back to the missing member of his team, and he prayed with all in him she was safe. It wouldn't happen again, he vowed it, he wasn't going to lose anymore of his team to this man, he'd find him, and when he did, God help him.

* * *

**_Okay so here is the fourth instalment hope you enjoyed! Let me know anyway what ya think!_**

**_Also I'd like to say Hi and a big thanks to PadfootCc for adding me to story alert, and to all those who continue to read! Thanks your support is amazing!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Maybe it's the way you move_  
_You got me dreaming like a fool_  
_That I can steal your heart away_  
_I can steal your heart away_

_Heartbeat - Enrique Iglesias feat. Nicole Scherzinger_

The day hadn't gone as quickly as Beth would have liked, looking at the clock again she sighed and threw down her pen. After finally getting rid of Michel, she'd settled to carry on with her paper only to find she was unable to concentrate on anything, her thoughts kept returning back to Flack. It was strange, the way she was feeling, and it was almost alien to her. Despite feeling extremely elated about what had happened she felt nervous and scared.

Choosing to ignore the negative emotions she was feeling Beth shut her laptop and headed for her room. True she wasn't due in work for 2 hours yet, but she needed the distraction of getting ready. One thing she hated was being alone with her thought's that was usually how she got herself into trouble.

Stripping down to her underwear she slid on a pair of dark indigo jeans, a silk sleeveless blouse with a tiered frill down the front, complete with black peep toe heeled pumps. Satisfied with her outfit, she ran a comb through her hair letting her curls fall over her shoulders. Grabbing hold of her ground pepper coloured cardigan she headed back out the bedroom, shrugging it on as she went.

Grabbing her bag, and keys she left the apartment with a smile on her face, ready and excited for whatever the rest of the night would bring.

* * *

Danny Messer sat cradling his head in his hands, at a table in the break room. Even after having arrived in the crime lab, a full hour before his shift he had yet to move. The only thing he knew was he'd had to get out of his apartment and do something. After another long night arguing with Lindsey he was both tired and fed up, and had finally decided enough was enough.

There was no doubt he cared for her, but it was no longer enough. Their relationship had been too hard, right from the start it had been one struggle after another and he was tired of it. Ending it was a good thing, for the both of them, he was sure of it.

"Well that's not a happy face." Commented Stella as she entered the break room, looking every part the Cosmo model. Looking up from the spot on the table Danny smiled,

"Late night...hey hey new girl." He nodded at Beth who'd followed in closely behind Stella, "And how was your night?" he asked her, a knowing smile plastered on his face. Beth faltered as she looked at him, before catching on and fixing him with her best glare, knowing Flack had told him she decided to kill 'blue eyes' later. With her hands on her hips she smiled at Danny,

"It was fine thank you." She answered, the pair of them missing Stella's smirk as she shook her head and proceeded to leave the room,

"I won't ask." She laughed slightly before calling over her shoulder, "Come on Danny your with Beth and me."

As he stood, Beth swatted Danny across his arm and scowled at him, "Keep it shut, okay." She said, unable to stop smiling when he laughed.

* * *

"Hey guys, lovely night ain't it?" asked Flack approaching Stella, Danny and Beth as they all clambered out of the SUV. Beth looked up at him and smiled, her heart pounding in her chest when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Well you're in a good mood." Stella commented, drawing Flack's attention back to her. Beth bit her lip, hiding the smile as she looked away, taking her kit from Danny.

"He has a lot to be smiling about," said Danny, quickly moving away from Beth whom he was pretty sure would have hit him. Stella meanwhile looked back at Flack before laughing lightly and shaking her head,

"Alright then Flack what we have?" she asked him, following as Flack turned to lead them all towards the Crime Scene.

Following behind Beth let her eyes drift slowly over the crowd, stopping she pulled out her camera, and immediately began snapping pictures of the gathering the crime scene had seemed to attract. From what Beth had learned back in the Bureau, it was very likely that their killer could be watching.

Tucking away her camera after she had her shots, she looked around one last time before heading into the alley way the others had disappeared into minutes before. "Hey Stella I got a few pictures of the crowd," she told the woman, before glancing around at the crime scene, crouching down beside the body. Stella looked up from her camera and nodded from her position on the other side of the body.

"You think whoever did this, may have stuck around?" she asked, Beth looked at her and shrugged,

"It's always possible," she answered quietly, looking back down at the body she frowned. Lifting the woman's right arm she examined the wounds she could see, all consistent with one thing, "She was tortured...for quite a while by the looks of it."

There were marks around the wrists of their Vic, indicating she'd been restrained for quite some time. Beth lowered the woman's arm and shook her head, a frown settling into her features as she took in the position of the body and the area around her. "Well this definitely isn't the primary crime scene."

Stella nodded, "Doesn't look like it, and Danny noticed some tire marks a little further up." She replied, pointing behind Beth. Following Stella's line of gaze Beth nodded and looked behind her, her eyes immediately locking with blue ones as Flack headed back down to them. With a small smile Beth looked away and back to Stella,

"Alright I'll head back with the body; hopefully Sid can tell us exactly what happened to our Jane Doe here." She said, pulling off her gloves. Stella nodded, as Beth picked up her kit and turned around, moving out the way of the Coroners who'd just arrived.

Dragging her eyes from the victim she turned and immediately crashed into Flack, who stopped her from toppling backwards by grabbing hold of the tops of her arms. "Watch yourself." Taking a step back she smiled,

"Sorry."

"You alright?" Flack asked quietly as they began to walk down the alleyway. Looking back up at him Beth nodded, her breath catching again when she looked into his eyes,

"Yeah I'm good, better than that actually it's just..." she nodded behind her towards the crime scene, "I have to go," she told him a hint of reluctance in her voice. Stopping Flack shrugged,

"How about breakfast after shift, my shout?" he asked her, reluctant to let her leave. Beth smiled softly and nodded,

"You know my address!" she replied, winking in his direction before turning on her heel and quickly heading out onto the street. From his position in the alley Flack watched her go, a small smile playing on his lips as he began to look forward to the end of shift. Beth's attitude had felt a bit distant and that confused him, he only hoped she wasn't regretting their time together.

* * *

Stepping into the autopsy room, Beth visibly shuddered. No matter how often she was in these places they made her creep out each time she stepped through the door. Pulling her lab coat tighter she made her way over to Sid, smiling brightly when he looked up.

"What you got for me Sid?" she asked, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. Sid smiled; he liked the labs newest addition,

"I was just about to call you. I was able to estimate TOD was roughly 17 hours ago." He told her, as he looked back down to the ghostly body of their Jane Doe, a Y incision visible from under the blue sheet which kept her covered.

"So our Jane Doe died around 4am this morning," answered Beth nodding, "Any idea of the cause of death?" she asked, looking back up at Sid who let out a breath before answering, putting his glasses back on,

"Asphyxiation due to strangulation...the killer used his hands to strangle her, doing it the old fashioned way, but not before he subjected her to hours of torture. The poor girl was raped but without any real penetration. Tied up for a long period of time, you see the bruising and abrasions around her wrists; she was also stabbed once..."

"He strangled her and stabbed her?" asked Beth quietly, shaking her head as she looked back down at the young woman. Sid nodded removing his glasses and leaning against the table,

"From the bruising, I was able to establish that Jane Doe was stabbed first, and then strangled, perhaps whoever did this, grew impatient..."

"It would have taken ages for her to bleed out completely, so to quicken the process he strangled her..." Beth shook her head, disgust clearly written across her face. Sid crossed his arms over his chest,

"Overkill if I've saw it." He said quietly, watching Beth nod her head,

"He had the control, it was his to use as he pleased, this poor girl never stood a chance." She sighed, looking back up she smiled softly, "Thanks Sid." She said, nodding once at the older man as he handed her a bag of 'Jane Does' personal belongings, before turning on heel and all but running back out the room. Shivering when she stepped into the hall, glancing back at the doors she shuddered and hurried down the hall.

* * *

Dropping her bag onto her sofa, Beth kicked off her heels and let out a long sigh when he sore and tired feet came into contact with the cool hardwood floor. Her first shift had been a long one, they hadn't caught the man they were looking for but Beth knew it was only a matter of time. To say her first shift at the NYPD Crime lab had been a long one would have been an understatement. It was all fast paced, no time to stop.

Shrugging off her cardigan she draped it over the sofa before heading for the kitchen, wanting to grab a nice cup of sweet tea before she headed to bed. The loud ringing of her phone stopped her in her tracks however, and for a moment she debated whether or not to answer. In the end she relented and headed back to the sofa, picking up her bag she dug her phone from its dark depths and flipped it open holding it to her ear.

"Agent Stevens," she said, dropping her bag and yawning.

"_**Mornin sunshine, you still up for a little breakfast?" **_Flack's voice was like music to her ears, and made a tired smile break out on her face,

"How could I forget, where do you want to meet?" she asked, feeling guilty for having forgotten to get in touch with him over their plans to meet up after shift. Hearing the small chuckle on his end she frowned,

"_**How about I come to you**_." He said, before a resounding click ended their phone call. For a moment Beth just stared at the phone in confusion before jumping at the sound of a loud knock on her front door. Shaking her head she laughed, dropped the phone onto the table and walked to the door, pulling it open to reveal an all too cheerful Flack stood on the other side, holding two Styrofoam cups and a brown take out bag.

"I come, baring bagels..." he announced, waving the bag in front of her, "And coffee, but it's the bagels you should get excited about they're the best in town, and we should talk" The look on his face showed how extremely proud of himself he was, and all Beth found she was able to do was laugh and step aside.

"Talking's always fun." Beth sighed, inhaling deeply as he passed her, wondering how after a 12 hour shift he could still smell so good. Closing the door she followed him further into the apartment,

"That's what I thought to." Flack said, replying to her comment as he began making himself comfortable. The coffee sat on the table as he removed his jacket and loosened his tie. Perching himself on the back of her sofa before he finally turned his intense gaze back onto her,

"I tried calling you this morning." He said, Beth nodded and brushed her hair away from her face, now in just arms reach of where he sat.

"I was busy in the lab, I didn't get chance to look at it till the end of shift," she told him truthfully, Flack just nodded and crossed his arms,

"Is everything okay though? You seemed, I dunno, distant last night." He asked her; slightly confused Beth let her head drop to the side a bit before she answered.

"How was I supposed to act Don? Come on last night was the first time I'd saw you since...and we were at a crime scene." She reminded him, taking a step closer to him. Flack smirked and reached out his hand, hooking his finger through the belt loop on her jeans and pulling her closer to him, so she stood just in the V shape of his legs.

"Well it's good to know you weren't regretting what happened." He asked, letting his arms wrap loosely around her waist. Feigning innocence, Beth looked at him and shrugged,

"Why what happened that was so important?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly as she felt Flack's hand brush over her backside, and down the backs of her thighs. Sighing she leaned in closer to him and kissed him fully on the lips, her arms snaking their way over his shoulders.

It was amazing how one kiss could wash away the horridness of her night, and she was reluctant to let it end, but when her stomach growled she pulled back from him and grabbed the bag from the table. "Yum Bagels, I have some cream cheese in the kitchen." She smiled, turning quickly and heading into the kitchen.

Flack watched her go, admiring the sway of her hips again before standing from where he sat. Taking the moment alone to look around the living room he couldn't help but notice the lack of pictures, there wasn't even one out which he found strange. Seeing the bookshelf he let his eyes wander over some of the titles before backing away. Turned out Beth was a huge True Crimes fan.

"Hey park your butt." Beth ordered as she re-entered the room carrying to plates. Instead of questioning the lack of photos, Flack bit his tongue and did as he was told, settling into a spot on the sofa beside her. As she handed him his plate she spoke, "So...Danny and I had an interesting conversation today." She said, taking a bite from her bagel before she turned to Flack who had the decency to look embarrassed, "You told him?"

"I didn't tell him in so many words, he actually worked it out for himself..." Flack paused when he caught her unbelieving look and sighed, "Alright I'm lying,"

Beth laughed and nodded. "I figured as much. You know for a cop, you crack far too easily." She teased, earning a scowl off Flack, laughing again she turned to take a bite of her bagel only to have both it and the plate taken away. Pouting she turned to Flack who had just placed her plate on the coffee table, before he began leaning into her, "That was mean, I was enjoying that," she told him, her bottom lip jutting out.

Flack smirked and sliding his right arm behind her back he pulled her to him, her body flush with his, "Well I've been waiting all night to do just this." He told her, before his lips brushed against hers, in a kiss full of want.

Beth quickly found her hunger for food, replaced by a more demanding need and pulling back out of the kiss; she took Flack's hand and pulled him up off the sofa with her. Letting go of his hand she began to back her way towards the bedroom, smiling seductively before she pulled her shirt off over her head and dropped it to the floor.

"Yes well how about you let me show you what I've been looking forward to doing all night,"

* * *

_**Okay so I want to give a shout out to a new reader! Someone who's taken the time to read this story and put it on Alert – becki2810! Your support means a lot, hope you stick with us!**_

_N1kki1984 – So glad you have stuck with the story, and I'm so glad you like Flack and Beth together! They've got some trouble ahead so keep your fingers crossed for them!_

_Donna – I would've personally killed Michel appearing in my house like that so we're the same there lol. Glad you liked the sex scene, turned out a lot longer than I previously thought it would but I'm satisfied with the end result! And yes, there is some dark things heading their way! Thanks for being there to listen to me fall apart over this story lol! Love ya hun xx_

_Elaine: You read this story first time round, so I'm glad you're sticking with it during the rewrite! Thanks again for your great review hun!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**As my life flashes before my eyes**__**  
**__**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**__**  
**__**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye**__**  
**__**But it's too late to pick up the value of my life**_

_**Russian Roulette - Rhianna**_

**4 weeks later**

Bolting up in bed, Beth slammed her hand down onto her alarm clock, struggling to catch her breath and ease the shaking of her hands. Brushing her hands over her face, she willed herself to calm down, wiping her hair back off her slick, damp skin. "It was just a dream..." she whispered to herself, taking a few calming breaths, not feeling any better.

As soon as she felt herself able to catch her breath, she slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she watched the water run for a moment before turning and beginning to undress. As Beth caught sight of herself in the mirror however she paused, holding her cami in her hand as she let her eyes linger on her reflection, hating the look of fear in her eyes.

As her eyes drifted, she found herself staring at the scar on her left side. The one she'd allowed Flack to see, the one that was a constant reminder of the day her entire world changed, the day she changed. It reminded her she still had a lot of work to do before she could even begin to heal the scars of her past.

Closing her eyes tightly Beth stepped back from the mirror and stepped towards the shower. It wasn't long till she was due in work, so stepping under the steaming shower head; she allowed the water to wash away the negative effects of her dreams, at least for now.

* * *

For the last 4 weeks Beth had pulled as many extra shifts as she could, aware that being a newbie meant working harder than any of your co-workers, and being ready and willing for anything thrown your way. Knowing what to expect she took everything in her stride, even the dumpster dives.

One thing however, Beth knew she would never get used to was the weather. Winters in the city always seemed colder than she'd expected. It was days like today she struggled to fight down the home sickness that became so much more obvious.

So wrapped tightly in her coat, scarf, woolly hat and gloves Beth trudged her way through the crowd, and scowled at Flack who had been watching her approach with a smirk on his face. Meeting her at the top of the steps leading to the apartment building, he smiled,

"Well aren't you a bright ray of sunshine." He teased, unable to wipe the grin off his face as he scowl deepened.

"It's freezing, and it's the middle of the night." She huffed, barely repressing a shiver, as she walked past him and into the building. That was another thing she couldn't get used to, the night shift, Flack chuckled as he followed her. Placing a hand on the small of her back he guided her past the lift and towards the stairs, Beth frowned and looked up at him, "You just bypassed a perfectly good lift." She complained.

Flack pointed towards the sign that hung on the doors, "They're out of order." He told her, making Beth dig her heels and stop just as they reached the stairs.

"What floor is the crime scene on?" she asked, Flack did his best not to smile but failed miserably, he'd gotten a kick out of telling everyone who'd had to go up, what floor it was on.

"13th," he answered, suppressing a chuckle when her face dropped, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Tell me you are kidding me..." she shook her head and sighed, "Who puts a 13th floor in a building this big? Idiots are just asking for trouble,"

Flack followed as she began heading up the steps and shook his head as she proceeded to ramble, it allowed him to watch every single expression she made, with a smile on his face.

In the four weeks they'd spent together since their first night, they'd only been together a handful of times, it was hard if not near impossible for them to catch any alone time together. Usually as soon as he'd be finishing a shift, she'd be starting. However the few times he'd been able to be with her, he'd revelled in them. Beth was still very much a mystery to him, and was one he very much wanted to unravel. He still knew so little about her.

One thing both he and the rest of the team had quickly figured out though. Was that Beth was not an early morning person, and most graveyard shifts brought out her grumpy side.

"What are you smiling at?" Beth's voice interrupted his thoughts and brought Flack back to the present. They'd stopped on the tenth floor and Beth was now stood with her hand on her hip, her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and she was slightly out of breath. Realising he had yet to answer, Flack shrugged,

"Can't a guy just smile in the presence of a beautiful lady?" he asked, watching with delight as Beth's cheeks darkened. Unconsciously he took a step to her,

"We should really...you know...there's a crime scene waiting to be processed..." Beth took a step back, her back colliding with the wall as she looked back up at Flack, who was now hovering over her. He was dangerously close; as his old spice scent invaded her senses immediately making her forget just why exactly she was here.

"You're right let's go." Flack said after a long moment of silence. He stepped back, and Beth immediately felt the loss of heat from his body. Refraining from pouting she began heading up the stairs again, not saying a word, Flack followed closely behind a grin tugging the corner of his lips.

"I will pay you back for that." Beth told him as they reached the thirteenth floor, Flack chuckled and brushed past her, his hot breath against her ear,

"I look forward to it." He whispered, sending a shiver down Beth's spine, before he headed off to talk to the neighbours of their victim. Beth watched him go and shook her head, heading into the apartment she followed the trail of officers towards the bedroom door.

"Hey Lindsey." She greeted as she walked into the bedroom of their victim, she carefully made her way over to the bed. After all she wasn't feeling very safe on the thirteenth floor, so she was sure to watch her step. Looking up from her position on the floor Lindsey smiled,

"Hey, I didn't realise you were on call tonight," she said, watching as Beth lowered her case and began taking off the gloves she wore.

"I'm covering for Danny." She answered not missing the look that ghosted over Lindsey's face at the mention of her ex. Lindsey looked down for a moment, forcing away the growing disappointment. Beth seeing this decided to change the subject as she pulled a pair of latex gloves from her kit, "So what do we know so far?" she asked.

Lindsey thankful for the distraction, took a breath and looked up, "Well according to the apartment manager our Vic is called Sandra Bolton, 19 years old, she lives alone and moved in little over three months ago," she answered, standing up as Beth frowned,

"19..." she whispered, her heart aching as she looked down at the young girl, shaking her head she turned back to Lindsey, who carried on talking,

"I know the manager also confirmed what I was able to figure out from the board behind you, Sandra wasn't from New York, she was a country girl," Lindsey indicated behind Beth, turned to look at the wall. There in front of her was a note board plastered with audition sheets, theatre programmes, tickets and a few photos.

"Decided to try and chase her dreams in a big bad city." Beth sighed looking back around at Lindsey, who nodded and looked down at Sandra,

"And it's up to us to figure out what jackass decided to put an end to those dreams,"

* * *

Stood just inside the autopsy room Lindsey laughed as she watched Beth hover outside, finally closing her eyes and hurrying in, "Let's just get this over with." Beth muttered as her and Lindsey approached Sid, and the body of Sandra Bolton.

"What do you have for us Sid?" she asked, eager to get out back up to the labs and away from here. Sid chuckled, before handing Lindsey an x-ray scan,

"Miss Bolton here died from a severe fracture to the base of her skull, causing bruising and bleeding to the soft tissue in her brain." Lindsey shook her head as Beth tore her eyes from the scan and looked up at Sid, "I also managed to pull a strand of hair from her throat, it doesn't seem to belong to her and I've sent it up to trace."

"Anything else?" Beth asked her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. Sid sighed and leaned against the table, before answering,

"I found some foreign hairs in the pubic area, as well as signs of vaginal tearing." He told them. Lindsey shook her head before turning and heading out the room. Watching her go Beth was surprised, looking back at Sid she thanked the older man before quickly following Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey wait up..." thankfully Lindsey slowed down, allowing Beth to catch up with her, "Is everything okay?" she asked, watching as Lindsey rubbed her eyes tiredly before turning to look at her,

"She was 19 years old! Sandra she...she's left her home to pursue her dreams and look what happens to her, it's not right and it's not fair she's just a kid! What's the point?" Lindsey exclaimed running a hand through her hair as she turned from Beth.

For a moment Beth didn't reply, unsure there was anything she could say that would make sense of what had happened to the young girl. Beth often found herself having moments just like these, moments that made you stop and just wonder what the point was. Why all these bad things happened to good people. The truth was she didn't think she'd ever get her answers, she just knew they had to carry on doing their job, the best they could to find some kind of justice.

Thankfully her phone began to ring, saving her from having to figure out what to say to Lindsey. "Agent Stevens...okay we'll be right there..." hanging up she looked to Lindsey. "That was Flack, Sandra's boy-friend is at the station Flacks holding him now."

* * *

Once the two women reached the station, they both made a direct bee line towards the interrogation room, greeting Flack as he stood waiting for them outside.

"We'll take this one Flack!" Lindsey told him, not waiting for his reply as she flew into the room. Flack though went to follow, ready to protest when Beth placed a hand on his arm effectively stopping him in his tracks,

"Don't worry we got this." She told him, squeezing his arm lightly before heading into the room and closing the door behind her. Tommy Rawlins sat nervously in his chair, his shoulders tense as he shifted and looked at Beth. Seeing it was just him, Lindsey and Beth he visibly relaxed, his eyes raking over them both as he licked his lips appreciatively. Lindsey, who had sat on the chair in front of him, leaned forward on the table clasping her hands in front of her.

"Mr Rawlins I'm Detective Monroe and behind you is Agent Stevens." Tommy looked over his shoulder to see Beth leaning back against the wall, "We'd like to ask you a few questions regarding your relationship with Sandra Bolton." Lindsey told him.

From her position Beth could see the small shift in Tommy's posture when Sandra's name was mentioned, and moved closer to him.

"We dated." He told Lindsey with a small shrug of his shoulders, his eyes catching on Beth who was now stood just off to the side. With a smirk he inched his body in her direction, the look he gave her made Beth feel slightly defensive.

In the viewing room, Flack's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene in front of him. Something in the way Tommy stared at the two women had him on edge, there was something definitely up with this kid. Shifting from one foot to the other he loosened his tie, and leaned his hand against the wall.

Back inside the room Beth looked at Tommy and shrugged, "And?" she asked, prodding him for more information on his and Sandra's relationship.

"And we dated, had a few good times, she ended things! I tried to call her a few times but she didn't want to know so I moved on." He said, his eyes focusing on Beth's chest. Narrowing her eyes she took a step closer to him and leaned forward,

"I think we both know there's more to that story than your letting on and I'll warn you to stop looking at me like that boy. What, did Sandra dump you because you weren't man enough for her, is that why you raped her Tommy? " Her tone was deathly calm as she asked him, and Tommy shifted in his seat, his eyes hardening as he looked from her to Lindsey again.

"Look I'm telling you the truth now unless you have something to hold me here on then I'm off." He said, making a move to stand up.

"Where were you last night around 8pm?" Lindsey asked as she also stood. Tommy smirked, and shrugged,

"A bar, alone." he said simply, "So can I go?" he asked. Beth narrowed her eyes at him, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that the young man in front of her had killed their Vic. Lindsey glanced at Beth before answering,

"Fine go, but a word of warning stay in town, we'll be in touch." She told him, as he gave them a mocking wave and sauntered out the room. Flack came in running a hand through his hair as his eyes locked with Beth's, "You think he did it?" Lindsey asked.

"Without a doubt," Beth replied, her hands now resting on her hips, "We need to get back to the lab and find the evidence which confirms it." She sighed; Lindsey shook her head before looking at Flack, seeing his expression she frowned,

"You okay Flack?" she asked, not missing the look he gave Beth. Flack nodded and turned to her,

"Yeah I'm great Monroe could you give me a minute with Agent Stevens please." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. Lindsey although slightly confused and surprised nodded.

"Sure, I'll just go wait for you outside," she said to Beth before quickly leaving to the room and shutting the door behind her. Watching her go Beth frowned and looked back up at Flack,

"What was that about?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. Flack's whole body was tense and he looked worried. "Don...?"

"We shouldn't have let him go." Flack told her, sitting against the edge of the table, seeing Beth's look he elaborated, "The guy did it Beth, you know it I know it..."

"But we don't have enough evidence to back that up yet Don. Gut instinct and a account of his body language will not be enough to hold him on." She reminded him, profiling only went so far. Flack was still tense, he shook his head and looked at her. Beth offered him a small smile, and took his much larger hand in hers, squeezing it gently,

"Look we'll catch him, I promise." She said softly, a small smile creeping onto her lips as she looked into his eyes, "How about you come over to my place after shift? I think we both have a little catching up to do."

Despite himself Flack laughed and nodded, "I couldn't agree more, I'll be there." He told her, wanting very much to pull her to him and lose himself against her lips, but this was work, and they'd promised to remain professional. With another squeeze of his hand, Beth stepped back towards the door, winking in his direction before hurrying outside, both of them counting down the minutes, till they saw each other again.

* * *

"You okay Lindsey?" Beth looked over at the other woman, wondering what had kept her so quiet the last couple of hours. Lindsey looked up from the spot on the floor she'd been staring at and shrugged,

"I'm okay, I guess I'm just a little worried." She answered her eyes boring into Beth's. Unknown to Beth and Flack, Lindsey had caught sight of them holding hands from outside the interrogation room, and now was putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. The looks, the smiles, the way they spoke to one another, she couldn't help but wonder how she'd missed it all.

Turning fully to face the woman in front of her, Beth crossed her arms not sure if she wanted to know why or not, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, watching as Lindsey looked away for a beat, seemingly gathering her thoughts together before she turned back to Beth,

"I saw you and Flack in the interrogation room." She said, and despite being shocked Lindsey had spotted her and Flack, Beth found she didn't care. The only thing she was bothered about was how Lindsey seemed worried about this,

"And that has you worried?" she asked, confusion clearly written all over her face. Lindsey nodded and stepped forward,

"Yeah, you and Flack work together Beth. Relationships are hard enough without the added stress of working together. When this all ends you're going to be sorry, it's going to be really hard to..." she stopped talking when Beth laughed slightly and shook her head,

"Lindsey I still don't get how any of this, whatsoever is your business. No offence but this is between Don and I, no one else, what we do outside of here is between us." Beth said, " I know your relationship with Danny didn't work and I am sorry for that but that does not mean you have any right to have a go at me for who I'm dating."

A tense and awkward silence filled the lab, Lindsey feeling insulted just nodded once and left the lab leaving Beth to stare after her in amazement. Running a hand through her hair she took a breath to calm herself slightly.

"Geez what did you do to Montana?" Danny asked as he entered the lab, indicating in the direction Lindsey had just left. Beth shrugged and looked up at him,

"She tried to give me relationship advice, and didn't take to well to me telling her to butt out and mind her own." Beth answered; Danny just nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I get that." He sympathised, looking at Beth a bit more closely he sighed, "Come on Stevens's time for a break!" and before Beth could answer Danny was leading her through the labs and into the lift. Looking at her watch Beth whistled,

"Wow, 11am, didn't realise we were that late into the morning." She stifled a yawn and shook her head, her curls bouncing over her shoulders. Danny laughed,

"The lab does seem to have that effect on you. I swear you need to take a day or two off you've been pulling a hell of a lot of overtime." He commented as they headed outside and across the road to the Hot Dog stand. Beth smiled,

"A day off would be nice," she said as he ordered them two hot dogs. "I like working though, staying busy I have nothing to do otherwise." Danny smirked as he turned back around handing her, her hot dog,

"There's always Flack." He joked, making Beth laugh and bump his arm with her shoulder,

"Nice Messer." She chuckled as she shook her head. Danny smiled and looked down to the smaller woman beside him. At first, if he was honest he'd been unsure about her. Another country girl, with something to prove is what he thought, but after a few weeks of getting to know her had changed that. It was clear to him, how well her and Flack were getting on and he liked that. It'd been to long since Danny had known his friend to smile like he did when he was around Beth.

Opening his mouth to reply he stopped. There was yelling and screaming behind them, as he turned Danny's eyes widened. Beth hearing the commotion and feeling Danny tense behind her, turned around, her eyes immediately locking with those of Tommy Rawlins. It took her longer to notice the gun he had pointed straight at her, and before she could react or reach for her own a shot rang out. The sound echoed all around them, as Danny pushed her to the side.

Beth hit the sidewalk, barely registering the pain in her right arm as she looked up for Danny. It took her a moment to find him but when she did, she watched as Danny tackled Tommy from the side. Quickly disarming the young man, Danny with the help of another officer on the scene restrained him.

Standing up Beth winced, and looked around, everything had sounded so distant a mere few seconds ago, but things were steadily growing louder. Ignoring the growing pain in her arm, Beth turned to Danny and stepped towards him, watching as the other officer with him took hold of Tommy.

Danny turned to find Beth, his eyes widening as he hurried over to her. "Beth, are you okay?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of her, Beth stared at him in confusion as he cupped her face between his hands, "Beth, are you okay?" he asked her again his voice much louder.

Beth nodded and looked at him with a frown, "Yeah, why?" she asked, her eyes following his as they rested on her upper right arm. The sleeve of her white blouse was torn, as blood seeped through the material. It wasn't until now, that she'd seen it, did she truly begin to feel it. "Oh god." She muttered, the colour quickly draining from her face.

"Come on sit down." Danny said, forcing her to sit down on the curb. As she did this he crouched down in front of her and pulled out his phone, quickly dialling Mac's number. Beth gripped her arm as Danny spoke into his phone, her eyes diverting to where Tommy was still being held by the officer, a smirk playing on his lips as he stared at her, shaking her head she looked back at Danny her hands beginning to shake.

Danny hung up the phone and tore off his shirt, wrapping it around her arm he smirked at her, "You know when I said take a day off I meant go arrange it through Mac...this is just too much." He teased, Beth smiled appreciating Danny's attempt at a joke.

"You caught me," she replied, closing her eyes and lowering her head. Feeling her chest begin to tighten to had to force herself to breath, "Oh no...Not...now..." she couldn't breathe and every time she tried it seemed to become worse, she knew what was happening, it was the stopping it she couldn't quite do.

Mac Taylor sprinted across the street, his eyes focused on Beth and Danny, the latter of whom was watching his approach with worry in his eyes, before turning back to Beth. Mac came to a skidding halt beside them and dropped to his knees, pulling back the make shift bandage Danny had wrapped around Beth's arm. "Mac?"

"Beth's having an anxiety attack Danny, talk to her, get her to focus on you, she needs to control her breathing." He instructed, Danny nodded and getting on his knees he gripped Beth's face between her hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Beth look at me...come on...look...you need to breathe!"

* * *

_**Okay well I'd like to say a big thanks to **__Katie mcb92__** for taking the time to read and add me to story alert, looking forward to hearing what ya think hun xxx**_

_Elaine – Glad you enjoyed the bagels line...think it's my favourite because I can actually see him doing something like that. _

_N1k – Michel is quite a character, I know so many men like him it's scary lol you'll learn more about what troubles coming in the chapters ahead!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

_Born to be my baby – Bon Jovi_

Sat cross-legged on a hospital bed, Beth cringed and kept her attention away from her right arm which was now getting stitched up by the Doctor. Feeling the grip on her left hand tighten she looked up to smile softly at Danny. Thankfully he'd stuck with her since the shooting, and helped calm her down when she'd started to have an anxiety attack.

"I'm sorry about this Danny, you don't have to stick around." She told him, watching as Danny shook his head and smiled,

"Why are you sorry, come on it happens to the best of us." He said gruffly, looking over at the Doctor who was wrapping up Beth's arm. Beth nodded and turned to face her Doctor as he cleared his throat, taking the hint Danny reluctantly stood, "Appears though I'm being kicked out, I'll meet you outside." He told her, patting her hand with his free one, before letting go and leaving the room.

Beth sighed as she watched him go, despite his reassurances she felt embarrassed having lost control of herself like she did. It had been a long time since she'd lost control like that and it'd scared her as well. Taking a breath she forced herself to stop looking at the door

"This isn't the first time you've had an attack like this." Her Doctor spoke, looking at him Beth shook her head, chewing on her bottom lip as she did.

"No I've had them before, not for a long time though I figured I had them under control." She admitted brushing a lock of hair from her face. In front of her, her Doctor sighed and sat on the bottom of the bed,

"After reading your file and from what you've told me I can say your suffering from anxiety, now I know you know what this involves, so I won't go into great detail, but I want you to take it easy of the next few days." He told her glancing back down at the file. "I'm going to prescribe you 80mg of Proranol, now you're to take one of these, every 8 hours, and I want you to come back every fortnight from today, so we can check you have it under control. If I'm satisfied, we'll start lowering your dosage."

As he spoke Beth just nodded, already knowing the drill, and not liking it one bit. She hated relying on pills to keep her calm, she liked to be in control, and they kind of took that away from her. They were something she never ever thought she'd be taking again.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile outside the hospital room Danny stood leaning against the wall, his jeans hanging low on his hips, with only his wife beater on top. Having come straight the hospital, he hadn't had time to get a jacket, and had used his shirt on Beth's arm. Not that he minded, he was just happy she was okay, he'd worried earlier when she'd begun having an anxiety attack but he'd managed to calm her down enough to concentrate on him and her breathing.

From the scene of the shooting, all the way to the hospital he'd stuck by her side holding her hand tightly, to reassure her she wasn't alone. One thing he didn't get however was how all this had come about, what had happened with Tommy Rawlins that made him take a shot at Beth. Hopefully Mac was finding that out now, having stayed behind to interrogate the young man.

Hearing hurried footsteps Danny turned to see his friend Flack running up the corridor, worry etched deeply into his features. Deciding to ease his worries Danny held a hand up in front of Flack as he came to a stop, "She's okay." He told him, watching as Flack visibly relaxed and let out deep sigh, running a hand over his face before talking.

"Lindsey called me and told me what happened, Mac's got Rawlins held up now." He said, before looking towards the hospital room door as it opened and Beth stepped out, looking tired. Blood stained her shirt and a spot just under her jaw on the right side. The Doctor followed, and after muttering something to Beth he handed her a prescription and walked off.

"Everything alright?" Danny asked, glancing at the retreating figure of the Doctor before looking back at Beth.

"Yeah, just gotta go sign some paperwork then I'm ready to head back the lab." Beth replied, looking up at Flack who had yet to speak. Looking up at his friend, Danny decided to excuse himself,

"I'll go wait outside." He said, before walking off quickly leaving the two alone. Beth looked up at Flack and smiled slightly,

"I think I should be asking if you're alright?" she asked taking a step closer to him, only to be quickly enveloped in his arms. "Hey I'm okay...prides a little dented but other than that..." she laughed lightly as he pulled back, his hands brushing against the sides of her face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You should be going home, not back to the lab," he told her sternly as he looked into her eyes; Beth smiled and wrapped her uninjured arm around his waist, as they began walking towards the front desk.

"I have work I need to finish, it's just a graze I'm fine." She repeated the last part, not sure if she was trying to convince herself or him. Flack lifted the prescription out of her hands ignoring the small protest as he looked at what was on it, without saying a word he looked down at Beth and frowned leading her to answer, "They're anxiety tablets, I had a small attack after the bullet grazed my arm." She told him quietly, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red as she looked away.

Flack pulled her to a stop and placing a finger under her chin, he forced her to look up at him, "Don't be embarrassed Beth, what happened today was enough to throw anyone. When Lindsey told me, I can't even begin to tell you how scared I was." He admitted looking into her eyes. Beth felt her heart constrict as she closed her eyes and lean into him, her head resting against his chest for a moment, allowing the calming thumping of his heartbeat to wash over her. Gathering her emotions she pulled back, leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Allowing herself to enjoy the peaceful moment, before carrying on to the front desk.

_**

* * *

**_

Lindsey stood inside the observation room, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Mac was sat on the other side of the window with Tommy; Lindsey herself had been banned from the interrogation. So stuck in this room all she could do was watch and listen. She knew she'd spoken out of turn earlier with Beth; it wasn't her place to tell her what she should do. Lindsey just hoped she got the chance to apologise.

Hearing the door open Lindsey turned, slightly surprised to see Flack enter. "How's Beth?" she asked, as he came to stand beside her, Flack sighed and nodded towards the window.

"Determined to finish this case." He said, chuckling lightly and rubbing the back of his neck. Lindsey, following his gaze spotted Beth entering the interrogation room, a smile on her face as she waved at Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, been a while."

Tommy who had turned away from Mac, glared in her direction, "What you didn't get the message before?" he asked, his arms crossed as he turned back to Mac. Beth smiled and went to sit on the chair beside her boss, her eyes never leaving Tommy,

"What that you're a terrible aim?" she replied, causing Mac to roll his eyes. Tommy merely smirked and shook his head, not answering her question. "Why did you do it Tommy? I mean wasn't the fact that you were already a suspect for the rape and murder of your girl-friend enough? What was shooting me meant to achieve?" she asked, watching as he turned to look her dead on.

"You think I was going to let you get away with talking to me the way you did earlier on. Women like you think they're so much better than everyone else, think you can talk to people anyway you want..."

"Is that why you killed Sandra, you didn't like the way she spoke to you?" Mac asked, drawing Tommy's attention back to him, an intense look in his eyes,

"Sandra thought she was better than me yeah." He nodded, Beth shifted in her seat as she watched him, taking the file Mac slid in front of her. Looking down at the notes she nodded,

"So you killed her, put her back in her place right?" she asked, looking back up at Tommy who smirked,

"I had her begging, pleading for me to stop! I showed her she was nothing more than a pathetic, weak redneck who should've stayed where she belonged." His tone was cold; there was no regret in his eyes as he stared at Beth. Watching him for a beat longer, Beth shook her head, pushed away from the table and left the room, letting the door close with a bang behind her, effectively blocking out his laughter.

Seeing Flack she ran a hand through her hair, before waving back to the room, "Did you hear that...that son of a...she was just a kid!" she exclaimed, running her hand down her face as she willed herself to calm down.

Flack put his hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her pacing. "I think it's time you headed home." He said to her, glancing at Lindsey who stopped beside them, she was basically wearing the same look as Beth; the case had taken its toll on the pair of them, and hit them both hard. "I think both of you should head off actually."

"I'm not going to argue with you." Lindsey muttered, as she hid a yawn. Despite being extremely pissed at Tommy's reasons for killing his girl-friend, Beth smiled in Lindsey's direction before nodding to Flack.

"Me neither," she answered, turning to Mac as he left the room and approached them. He gave Beth a look she didn't quite understand before he hid it and offered them a small hint of a smile.

"Flack's right, get yourselves home, I'll sort out the paperwork." He told them, patting Lindsey on the as he passed them and headed off. Lindsey turned to follow, indicating she would wait outside for Beth, who in turn nodded and was still slightly confused by Mac's behaviour. Shaking her head she sighed and turned to Flack, smiling at him,

"You bringing dinner tonight?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. Flack chuckled and nodded,

"Okay I can do that. I'll drop by after work okay, get some rest." He told her, squeezing her shoulder gently before he turned and headed back to his desk. Beth watched him go sadly wishing she could have stolen a kiss, but with them being where they were she knew it was impossible.

Remembering Lindsey she headed out to find Lindsey waiting for her on the street. "Hey." She greeted her with a smile. Lindsey smiled and slid her hands into the pockets of her jacket,

"Hey look, Beth I wanted to apologise for earlier on today I crossed a line..." she started to apologise, Beth waved her off and shook her head,

"Lindsey really don't worry about it, its forgotten okay. You know us country girls gotta stick together." She teased, watching as Lindsey smiled and started laughing,

"Okay good. I'm glad we got that sorted, now lets get you home you're looking terrible in that shirt." She joked pointing to the blood stain on Beth's shirt. Beth scowled at Lindsey before shaking her head and following the other woman down the street.

_**

* * *

**_

Stepping into the bullpen of the precinct, Detective Jessica Angell looked around, finally spotting the man she was looking for; Don Flack. Brushing her hair over her shoulder she smiled, before heading over to him, "Hey Flack, I heard about what happened outside the Crime Lab earlier on, anybody hit?" she asked, as she perched herself on the edge of his desk, her leg brushing against the side of his.

Flack shifted away from Angell slightly, making sure not to make it obvious as he looked up at her, "Agent Stevens, thankfully it was just a graze." He told her before looking back down to the file spread out on this desk. Angell nodded,

"Lucky for her." She said, her eyes lingering on Flack before she leaned forward ever so slightly, "So fancy joining me for a coffee?" she asked. Looking up Flack shook his head,

"No can do Jess, I have plans already." He replied as he began straightening the sheets he'd been reading.

Flack liked Angell, had the first moment he met her. There was no denying there had been a definite chemistry between them which in turn had led to some pretty steamy encounters after work. Not once had they tried to make it more than it was though, they both knew it was just sex, at the time Flack hadn't wanted anything more than that. Things for Flack had changed though, Beth had come into his life and now he was happier than he could remember. Sure things between them may have happened quickly but he didn't care. It was special and meant so much more than a quick romp after a hard day's work.

"Come on Don, just one coffee. We're partners right, you're not going to deny me one coffee are you?" Angell pressed. Flack looked at her for a moment, glancing at his watch before he relented,

"One coffee Jess then I have to go okay." He told her as he stood to grab his jacket. Smiling Angell slid from the desk and nodded,

"Just one." She repeated, before turning on her heal and heading out the bull pen, Flack following, albeit reluctantly.

_**

* * *

**_

It had been over 3 hours since she'd left the precinct; Beth had since showered and changed and was now sat cross legged on her apartment floor. Removing the magazine from her gun she counted the bullets before replacing the magazine. Putting the gun down in front of her she sighed, before picking it up again and repeating the process until she'd reached her 8th time of doing it. After that she returned the gun to the drawer she kept it in whilst she was home.

Standing in the middle of her apartment Beth crossed her arms over her chest and looked around, unsure of what to be doing. Hearing a knock on her front door however she smiled and headed over to open it. As she saw Flack she smiled brightly and leaned against the door, "So you remembered where I lived." She joked as she stepped aside to hold the door open.

Flack chuckled and held up a bag, "I brought Chinese." He told her, watching as Beth's eyes lit up as she caught the scent of the food.

"Well then, you may enter." She replied closing her eyes as he stepped inside and dropped a kiss on to her lips, before heading into the kitchen. Beth watched him move with a smile before she shut the front door. Turning on her heel to follow Flack she froze, a familiar feeling washing over her. Unable to resist she turned back to the front door and locked all three locks, once she'd done that she tried to open the door, before unlocking it, closing it and locking it up again.

After the 8th time she stumbled away from the door, her hands over her mouth. Looking over her shoulder she let herself breathe a sigh of relief that Flack hadn't seen. Closing her eyes she shook her head before turning and heading into the kitchen, her heart beating wildly against her chest when her eyes landed on the man now stood at the counter.

"Everything okay?" he asked, as his head turned to her, his eyes locking with hers. Despite feeling completely ashamed of what she'd done, Beth forced herself to smile as she stepped up to the sink.

"Yeah," she answered, grabbing hold of the small tub of pills she'd picked up from the pharmacy on her way home. Taking off the lid, she sighed and shook one into her hand, scowling at it for a moment before placing it on her tongue. Filling a glass up, she quickly washed the pill down and relaxed.

True she hated relying on them, but the pills did help to settle her nerves which at the moment were on edge. Turning to Flack she smiled, before moving over to him slowly, "Don..." Flack turned to the side as she called his name and was pleasantly surprised as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him fully on the lips. Forgetting the dinner her was putting out, Flacks arms instinctively found their way around her waist before pulling her closer.

Feeling a pressing need growing inside of him, he pulled back quickly surprising Beth as she stumbled forwards a little, "Dinner can wait." He told her, not allowing Beth a chance to answer before he swung her over his shoulder, allowing Beth to have the perfect view of his backside and all but ran from the kitchen.

"You're the boss!" Beth giggled as she grabbed hold of the handcuffs he'd dropped onto the table on his arrival.

_**

* * *

**_

Mac had returned to his office and quickly finished all the paper work for the Tommy Johnson case. To say he was tired would have been an understatement but there was something nagging at him since he'd seen Beth out on the street. Both of them had known what was happening when she'd had the anxiety attack, and he wanted to know what had happened in her past to have triggered them. There was a missing section in her history at the Bureau.

Pulling out her file again, he read through it. Unsatisfied Mac picked up the phone; it hadn't just been out on the street really, it had been bothering him since he'd taken Beth on. There was a huge gap in her file and he was about to find out exactly what that was, "Hello this is Detective Mac Taylor, could you please put me through to Agent Giles please."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay I'd like to give a big shout out to Donna! You've helped me a tonne with this story, and listen to me whine on about the characters! Thanks for your support hun!**_

_Elaine – Glad your enjoying things between Flack and Beth!_

_Ioana – Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Keep reading things are soon to spicing up._

_Donna – So glad you're enjoying how things are developing between Flack and Beth. It was difficult but my muse decided that Lindsey was going to be someone to be liked lol so for now Lindsey's going to be sticking around._

_Laymetosleep33 – I'm really happy you're enjoying the re-writes so much. I've enjoyed doing them!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That's right  
You look good in my shirt_

_You look good in my shirt – Keith Urban_

Morning sunlight filtered through the gap between the curtains, alerting Beth that it was time to get up. Groaning, Beth turned over burying her head deeper into her pillow as she reached out to her right side, immediately noticing the absence of a certain someone. Opening her eyes partially she found herself to be right; Flack was nowhere to be seen. Pushing herself up onto her elbows and brushing her bed hair from her face she looked around the room and listened, a smile working its way onto her face when she heard the low sound of the morning radio playing from in the kitchen.

Throwing off the bed sheets, she shivered slightly as the cold air hit her naked body. Leaning down she took hold of Flack's shirt which she'd carelessly discarded late last night, and slid it on over her shoulders. Catching sight of the handcuffs which now lay on the floor she chuckled and stood. The shirt fell to her mid-thigh as she began fastening the buttons, covering her mouth she hid a yawn and left the room in search of Flack.

As soon as she hit the hallway her senses went into overdrive, she was immediately hit with the sweet smell of pancakes. Smiling brightly to herself she quietly walked the rest of the way to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway as her eyes came to rest on Flack, as of right now he was blissfully unaware of her presence as he continued to fuss over the stove, humming along to the music spilling out of the radio.

Biting her lip Beth walked quietly into the kitchen and behind Flack, sliding her arms around his waist, she let her hands come to rest on his stomach. Pressing herself fully against the back of him she smiled, "Morning." She whispered, inhaling the spicy scent of his skin.

"Well now you've gone and ruined your surprise." Despite being unable to see him, Beth knew he was smiling. Flack let his left hand rest over both of hers for a moment before Beth slid around his side, and hopped up to sit on the counter.

"And what surprise was that?" she asked, as Flack leaned over slightly,

"Breakfast in bed!" he answered, as though it had been the most obvious thing, before smiling and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Oh well I'm sorry." Beth replied, pouting as he pulled away. Looking down at breakfast she smiled before letting her foot slowly slide up the inside of his leg, "I'm sure we'll find our way back into there before we have to leave though."

Biting his tongue, Flack shifted a smirk crossing his face as he stepped away from the stove, "Oh I'm very confident we will." He replied, stepping right in front of her, resting both his hands either side of her legs before leaning in for a longer, lingering kiss, that Beth was sure to return whole heartedly. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Beth shifted herself forward slightly on the counter, in an attempt to be closer to him.

Flack let his hands slide up the tops of her legs, his touch setting her whole body alight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Flack wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her tighter still to him. Beth knew without a shadow of a doubt that if one of them didn't pull away soon then they'd be cleaning up yet another burnt meal, so with a lot of reluctance she pulled her head back slightly, trying to catch her breath,

"Breakfast." She reminded him, placing a kiss onto his nose before relinquishing her grip on him. With a chuckle Flack nodded and moved back to the oven, his arousal very evident through his pants as he shifted uncomfortably and tried to calm himself enough to get through breakfast, Beth seeing his discomfort smirked, "You okay there Detective?" she asked,

"Yes ma'am." Flack replied, winking in her direction, his eyes promising all kinds before he continued with breakfast.

The rest of the morning passed way too fast for Beth's liking, pleasurable but fast. Before she knew it Flack was kissing her goodbye on her apartment steps, before heading home to change and she was heading off to the work. Both their minds fixated on this morning's antics, and last night's late night activities.

* * *

It was now 1pm in the NYPD crime lab, and Mac Taylor was sat at his desk a deep, thoughtful frown etched into his face, a file laid out in front of him on the desk, "Morning Mac...Mac?" snapped out of his thoughts Mac looked up to see Stella watching him with slight concern. With a sigh Mac shut the file and ran a hand tiredly over his face, "Have you slept at all?" Stella asked after a moment of silence.

Sitting down onto the chair opposite Mac, Stella let her eyes drop to the file Mac was staring at before she looked back up at him waiting for his answer. "No." He replied quietly looking up at Stella he sighed and leaned back in his chair before picking up the file and letting it drop in front of Stella. "An unsolved case from last year, man and wife were found tortured and killed in their basement."

Stella nodded, as she opened the file letting her eyes take in the pictures of the crime scene again, "I remember, we never found a killer because of the lack of evidence and you said this case would remain on your desk till you caught him." She looked at Mac and frowned, "Is there something I need to know Mac? Do we finally have something that can nail this guy?" she asked, watching as Mac stood and walked around his desk, settling on the edge of it beside Stella as he picked up another file.

"There are a lot of similarities between this case and 5 other murders in Austin, Texas. The killer murdered two couples in their basements, after torturing them." Mac told her, his eyes screaming that there was more but he waited as Stella absorbed the information. He watched as her eyes widened,

"Please tell me they have this guy, and that's why you were holding this file," Stella said, her eyes slightly hopeful. Mac though shook his head a sigh escaping his lips again

"Stella those murders where 2 years ago. Beth and her old team where called in to help profile and catch the killer." He explained, and Stella sat back into her chair an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach,

"From the way your acting and that look on your face, there's obviously a hell of a lot more to that story? What, happened Mac?" she asked, Mac looked at her for a beat before loosening his tie.

"The team got a lead, well they figured out what kind of couples their killer was after, what physical traits all the victims had in common. Anyway Beth and Agent Todd Johnson went undercover as a married couple, in the area they had established the killer hunted. The agent assigned to watch them during the evening was murdered, his throat was slashed. Beth and Todd left the house to head back to the station and were immediately set upon by the killer. Agent Giles explains they were both quickly rendered incapacitated by blows to the head. Appears they were found out pretty early on when our killer went through their belongings, he found both their badges and sidearm's."

Getting up from his desk Mac ran a hand through his hair and went to stand beside the window staring out at the city before he continued. "The sick bastard decided to get back at the FBI for trying to trick him; Beth and Todd were taken to a different location, tied up and drugged. Agent Giles explains they were at a loss until the killer contacted them via a computer, a webcam to be precise...it showed both agents tied up..."

Mac had trailed off, as Stella took a moment, trying to absorb what he'd told her before she stood and walked around the desk to stand at Mac's side, "What happened Mac?" she asked him quietly. Turning slightly to face Stella, Mac shook his head.

"Agent Johnson lost his life, Beth wasn't too far behind she sustained a lot of injuries, almost bled out but her team managed to lock onto her location using the GPS built into her watch. They caught the killer but he managed to escape custody after snapping the neck of the officers transferring him."

"Mac, please tell me they gave us something to help nail this son of bitch." Stella pleaded with Mac, her face visibly paler,

"Stella they've been looking for 2 years now, Agent Giles head of the profiling team in Washington said Beth's been obsessed with this case since she got out of hospital. He's worried about her; she's not dealt with any of what happened..." Mac trailed off and looked directly at Stella who shook her head,

"If she knows he's been here and in New York..."

"I have to tell her Stella, there's a possibility this guy may still be here, and I want him caught, Beth knows more about him than anybody else around." He said settling back into his chair, his eyes immediately catching on Beth as both he and Stella watched her step off the lift, a smile on her face as she offered them a wave before continuing on her way. Mac knew he should tell Beth, but he wanted her as far out of this as possible, "Washington are sending us over everything they have on this guy,"

Looking down at Mac, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest Stella fixed him with a look of determination, "If we're re-opening this case Mac I want in." Smiling softly, Mac looked up at Stella and nodded,

"I thought you would"

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Betty...Lindsey..." Adam Ross stepped into the girl's office and gave them a little twirl before popping his collar. Beth laughed at him as Lindsey smirked and shook her head,

"Where you off tonight Adam?" she asked, rolling her eyes at Beth who always found herself smiling around Adam, his mood was always infectious,

"I have a date with a beautiful woman..." he announced proudly,

"Kendall again?" Beth asked, watching as Adam turned to her and smiled,

"Yes we're headed down to the beach...they're setting up a projector, playing a few old horror movies, it's gonna be great!" he exclaimed, "You guys should try getting down there!" he added as an afterthought.

"And give up all this paperwork!" Lindsey said in mock outrage, causing Beth to laugh before she turned back to Adam,

"You go, have fun and you can come tell us all about it tomorrow!" Beth said, closing one of the files in front of her only to open another. Adam nodded and stepped back, immediately stopping as he remembered something, "Oh yeah before I forget, there was some guy in here earlier fixing the ventilation in your office, he's been all around the lab doing it so if something's out of place don't worry." He told them; receiving nods from both girls he gave them one last wave before practically skipping out of the office and down the hall.

Beth watched him go and laughed again, before turning back to her paperwork and scowling, "This isn't right." She grumbled looking down at her watch, before throwing her pen down. Lindsey looked up and smiled,

"What's not right?" she asked, twirling her pen between her fingers. Beth lifted up a file before dropping it down again,

"I hate paperwork and it's all we've been doing all day!" she sighed, after a brief pause, she looked in the direction Adam had gone before looking back to Lindsey, "Come on I think that's enough for one day, it's 7 pm let's take a leaf out of Adams book and go have some fun."

Lindsey, after a brief debate grinned and nodded, throwing her pen down she stood up and grabbed her jacket and purse, "Let's go."

As they left the lab and headed out onto the street, turning in the direction to O'Malley's bar, Lindsey glanced over at Beth, "So I have to ask how are things with you and Flack?" she asked, watching as Beth smiled her eyes taking on a faraway look,

"Things are good, actually you know what they're really good!" she answered, turning to her friend with a smile as Lindsey just laughed and nodded,

"Well I'm happy for you, really." She said sincerely, before a comfortable silence fell between the two as they headed the rest of the way to the bar.

_**

* * *

**_

O'Malley's bar was heaving; the air was hot and humid. Flack was sure the owner was breaking the maximum occupation set in the fire code; people were crammed in the bar from wall to wall. There wasn't much room for movement so he'd stuck to his place at the bar, with Angell.

It had been an abnormally long and tiresome day and he wanted nothing more than to go home. Angell however had persuaded him to come out with the guys for a drink, and upon coming to the decision he did in fact need a drink he had caved and followed her here.

Big mistake on his part though, he'd quickly figured out Angell was still very much hung up on the idea they were something more than partners. It was his own fault, he knew that. Instead of remaining professional they'd both fallen into bed together not to long after meeting. It was a no strings attached relationship, nothing more than sex; it was something they'd both agreed to. It had ended months ago though; at least it had for him.

"Come on Flack have another one!" she insisted pushing a glass in front of him, Flack let out a breath before nodding and fixing her with a firm look,

"One more then I gotta go!" he told her, chuckling as she smiled brightly having got her way. They'd stayed friends, or as close to friends as they could get, but Angell wanted more. After seeing Flack with Mac Taylors newest lab rat kissing in the parking lot, Angell had quickly realised if she wanted Flack, now was the time to make her move. The amount of alcohol in her system was only helping to make her intentions more obvious.

Flack knew he should leave, but he found himself feeling guilty just thinking about leaving Angell alone, she was clearly drunk and he didn't want to leave her alone in this state. Again he found himself pushing her away gently as she let her head come to rest on his shoulder, her hand slowly working its way up to the top of his leg. Taking her hand in his he moved it to the bar and let go.

Angell pouted as she turned and stood up, stumbling as she did. Reaching out to catch her Flack gripped her waist and held her upright, before grabbing his jacket. "Okay come on let's get you outside. Some fresh air might sober you up."

"Whatever you say." She said, as they weaved their way through the crowd.

Lindsey and Beth were sat in a booth off to the side of the bar, "I tell you something there's nothing like an ice cold beer after 8 hours of paperwork." Sighed Beth as she lowered her bottle to look at Lindsey. Nodding in agreement Lindsey let her eyes roam the bar,

"Isn't that the truth." She replied, unable to believe how crowded O'Malley's was. "Hey you wanna hit somewhere else?"

"You mean somewhere a little less crowded." Beth nodded as she stood, immediately catching herself on the table as someone bumped into her from behind. Biting her tongue so as not to yell at the person behind her, she looked at Lindsey who had quickly tried to hide her amusement and the two began to make their way out the bar.

Flack and Angell where both stood leaning back against the cold wall, outside of O'Malley's both thankful for the fresh air as they cooled down. After allowing himself a moment or two to admire the stars above, Flack turned his head to look down at Angell who at this moment had her eyes closed tightly. "You feeling a bit better?" he asked her, his voice soft.

With a smile Angell slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Better now I have you all to myself." She told him seductively as she moved in front of him, her hands suddenly on his chest as she moved in closely to him, pressing her body against his.

Flack tensed as he grabbed hold of Angell's hands and pushed them down and off his chest, to rest at her sides, "Jess I've said it before this is not happening okay." He told her firmly. Not one who was used to being rejected however Angell refused to hear what he was saying and instead moved closer still, taking his hands in hers she placed them on her waist,

"Come on Don...let me remind you what being with a real woman feels like!" she whispered, not allowing him chance to answer or move before she crashed her lips against his. Flack quickly pushed her away from him and glared in Angell's direction. With a pout Angell rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall, "What the hell happened to you Don?"

"Just forget it Jess, give me your keys let's get you home." He said eager to get home and forget this night ever happened. It was at that moment the door to the bar opened and Lindsey and Beth all but fell out, both of them looking flushed as they brushed down their clothes.

"Well that was fun!" Beth muttered, as she roughly pushed a curl out of her face.

Flack stepped in front of Angell not noticing her staring at something over his shoulder. "Jess your keys please?" he held his hand out and watched as Angell smiled, sliding the keys out of her pocket before holding them behind her back against the wall.

Lindsey laughed at Beth before turning and spotting the couple stood further down the street, seemingly oblivious to their presence. Little did she know Angell had in fact seen them, it was Flack who sadly remained in the dark. Lindsey turned to Beth who had now spotted Flack and Angell, her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched him lean in extremely close to Angell, his right arm sliding around her back as she leaned against the wall.

As Lindsey opened her mouth to say something, Angell reached up and pressed her lips against Flacks, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Turning to Beth, Lindsey felt her own heart break for her friend who, unable to look at the scene unfolding in front of her, turned on her heel and headed down the other street. Shooting a look in Angell's and Flack's direction, Lindsey quickly followed Beth. Not saying anything as the two of them found their way into another bar.

"Jess, that's it!" Flack roughly pulled back from Angell and stepped back; ripping the keys from her hand he shook his head, "When are you going to get it? I'm not interested okay! I'm in love with someone else,"

Angell let out a breath as she crossed her arms, "you're telling me you've let yourself fall for that country bumpkin CSI?" she laughed, before shaking her head and looking him up and down, "I thought you would have at least gone for someone who knows you Don, we've been partners for 2 years, I know you better than you know yourself a lot of the time!"

Flack steeled himself as he fought not to lose his temper over her insult against Beth, instead he looked her dead on, "Jess you're a great partner, best I've ever had but there will never be anything between us again. I just don't see us together like that." He said honestly, not wanting to upset her, but he needed her to know there was only one woman in his life now, one woman he knew he'd fallen for hard.

"Whatever you say Don, when it ends which I'm pretty sure after her seeing us kiss, is going to happen don't come running back to me." Angell pushed away from the wall and began to walk away, only to be stopped by Flack as he took hold of her arm and turned her to face him.

"Beth was here?" he asked, his stomach cold as he watched Angell merely smile,

"Yeah she and Lindsey probably should have mentioned that before I kissed you. My bad." She chuckled pulling her arm from his, before walking away. Flack stood watching her go, frozen in his spot on the sidewalk every part of him screaming that she was just lying, but he knew he was kidding himself. One look in Angell's eyes and he knew she was telling the truth. Without wasting another second Flack turned and ran, hoping to get to Beth's apartment and explain things before the worst happened.

* * *

It was extremely late when Beth finally stumbled into the lift of her apartment building. Both she and Lindsey had hit another bar after O'Malley's and drank way too much. Leaning her head back against the wall Beth willed her head to stop spinning, the feeling making her feel more nauseous than she had felt earlier. Seeing Flack and Angell, together like that had almost knocked her off her feet.

Lindsey had tried to get her talk but she wasn't interested, the only thing Beth wanted to do was drink away the image of them kissing, and the overwhelming feeling of shame. It had hurt her; more than she ever thought could be possible considering how long they'd been dating and Beth felt like she only had herself to blame. She'd allowed Flack to get too close, allowed herself to feel too much for him, which was why she was hurting so much.

As the elevator doors opened, she pushed herself away from the wall of the lift and stumbled out, coming to an instant stop when she caught sight of the man stood outside her apartment door.

"Don..."

* * *

_**CHECK OUT 'COMPLICATED' BY ALPHINA! IT'S AWESOME! GO ON YA KNOW YOU WANT TO!**_

Ioana03 – Oh Angell plays a bigger role in this chapter, just like she's going to in the sequel! Hope you enjoyed this one!

Elaine – lol I knew you'd like seeing Mac in it :P thanks for your wonderful review.

becki2810 – Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You now know what was missing from her file! Looking forward to hearing off you!

Donna – I loved the idea of Beth and Danny being friends as I happen to think he's pretty damn awesome! You know I had to get Angell in there somewhere lol she'll have a bigger role in the sequel :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear. _

_Sarah McLachlan - Fallen_

"Don..."

Flack hurried to his feet as he stood, rising from his position on the floor, he'd been sat waiting for Beth to return home for well over 2 hours now. Seeing her state he took a step towards her, only to stop when she held a hand up, warding him off. Flack knew then Angell was right, Beth had seen them and obviously gotten the wrong idea, "We need to talk."

"We do?" Beth looked up at him, with a weak shrug of her shoulders, "I don't really think there's anything left to talk about Don." Flack unconsciously took another step toward her, his body aching to just fold her up into his arms, kiss her, and have the events of tonight be a dream. The hurt in his eyes was evident though as Beth took a step back away from him, stopping him in his tracks again.

"Beth look, what you saw tonight outside O'Malley's I promise you it wasn't what you think. You have to believe me." He pleaded with her, Beth though had already begun building her walls back up around her and refused to hear the truth in what he was saying.

"Do I? Look Don, I'm tired and I have work tomorrow so I'd really like you to leave now." She told him, brushing her hair from her face, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere till you hear me Beth!" Don told her, standing his ground and not budging an inch, he wasn't going to let her do this. He didn't want to lose her, not now, not when they were just getting started, this was worth fighting for, and he knew that. Reaching forward he took hold of her hands and placed them on his chest, "You can trust me. You know in your heart, I wouldn't hurt you that way. Just tell me you believe me."

Beth looked at his hands as they covered hers, and felt her heart ache at the sight. It was screaming at her to tell him she believed him, trusted that what they had was strong enough but she couldn't and she shook her head, "I can't..." she whispered. A gasp escaping her lips as Flack cupped her face between his hands and brought her head up to meet his.

Flack poured every part of him in to the kiss, it was the only thing he could think of to do. A last ditch attempt to stop her from ending this. If he could stay forever locked in this moment kissing her, Flack knew he would, he could never get enough of it.

The moment though didn't last, Beth, who had found herself, falling into the kiss and into the feeling of having him so close, pulled away abruptly. Without looking at Flack she hurried past him and to her apartment,

"Please leave Don I won't ask again," she said her voice strangely cold, as she pushed her door open, stepped into the apartment and locked the door behind her. Flack walked over to it and knocked, letting his forehead fall against the hard wood, he closed his eyes.

"Beth, you know in your heart I'm telling you the truth. I'm not giving up on this!" he called. On the other side of the door, Beth covered her mouth, tears shining brightly as she fought against the tidal wave of emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

Flack sighed, as he knocked again. It was taking every ounce of control he had inside of him, not to kick down the door. Pushing himself away, he cast one more sorrowful look at the locked door, and reluctantly turned and headed for the lift.

Beth stood rooted to the same spot in her apartment. Hearing the chime of the lift, she knew Flack had left, he'd done what she'd wanted. Yet with that knowledge, she suddenly found herself unable to stand under the weight of emotion she felt, and allowed herself to give in. Falling to the floor, she pulled her knees up under her chin and cried.

_**

* * *

**_

The next week passed slowly, Beth had immersed herself in work and research. The others on the team had noticed the change in her, the normal upbeat attitude she'd adopted since arriving in New York had disappeared leaving the others to wonder why. Only Lindsey knew of what had happened and was sure to stay by her friend's side, should she ever need her.

Beth and Flack had only met once in the last week, and it had only been brief at a crime scene. Flack had tried many times to contact her, to talk to her but all of his tries had been in vain.

No matter how much she tried to deny it to herself, Beth missed Flack tremendously, she missed waking up in his arms, his contagious smile, the way he'd make her laugh with a few simple words, she missed the way one kiss could send every nerve ending in her body crazy. Yet she didn't allow herself to dwell on these things, instead she fought like hell to block them out.

Today was the third time this week she found herself alone on a case, the rest of the team seemed to be busy on another. Grabbing her kit from the back of the bar, Beth made her way through the crowd and ducked underneath the crime scene tape. Berating herself when she realised she half hoped Flack was the onsite Detective. Instead it was worse,

"Detective Angell." She greeted the other woman curtly and nodded once as in greeting. Angell watched Beth approach her, not bothering to hide her distain. Angell found it impossible to understand what Flack saw in the Beth. Not only was she not his type, she was a former FBI agent, and a backwards Texas hick.

"Victims down here." She told Beth, sounding bored as she turned and lead Beth down the alley. "Victims male, roughly in his late twenties, looks to be a single gunshot wound to the head. We haven't been able to find any ID on him." She read from her pad, Beth kept quiet but nodded as they came to a stop beside the body.

"Well he obviously died where he fell, so on the plus side for us this is our primary crime scene." Beth said, more to herself than to Angell who was stood off to the side of her with her arms crossed. Beth was crouched down on the ground, her box open and latex gloves already on as she lifted the man's right arm. Holding his hand close to her face she frowned, "There's blood beneath the nails, he struggled with his attacker." She said out loud, scraping the trace into a brown wallet.

Lowering the arm, she popped the wallet into her case before looking around, her eyes examining the body. Beside her Angell was growing impatient, "Aren't you supposed to be lifting fingerprints, taking samples you know something other than just sitting there staring?" she snapped.

They'd been here for 10 minutes now and Beth had yet to move from her crouched position beside the body. Standing up slowly Beth turned to the other woman, "I'm doing my job Detective Angell, the better question is what are you still doing stood here shouldn't you be gathering statements?" she answered calmly, receiving a little satisfaction when Angell rolled her eyes and walked away. As she watched her go, Beth let out a breath feeling her body immediately begin to relax before she turned back to the scene and proceeded with her work.

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright, well Sid managed to determine that our couples been dead for over 3 weeks." Announced Danny as he walked into the same room they'd used when Beth had given them her first profile. Danny shut the door behind him and looked around at Flack, Hawkes, Lindsey, Stella and Mac, "So how come we're all cooped up in here?" he asked as he settled into the seat beside Flack, who in turn looked rough.

After sharing a look with Stella, Mac sighed and leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands in front of him on the table. "This case, is connected to another one that was left unsolved here in New York a year ago, and 5 murders in Texas 2 years ago."

"So we have a serial killer?" asked Lindsey, worried etched deep on her face.

"It's the same man." Stella confirmed with a nod of her head. For a moment there was silence when Hawkes frowned and leaned forward in his seat,

"Aren't serial killers Beth's area of expertise. I mean she's a profiler, shouldn't she be here, we could use her smarts on this one?" he asked, missing the way Flack tensed at the mention of the young Agent. Danny however didn't miss it and vowed to talk to his friend later.

Both Mac and Stella exchanged a look at Hawkes question and Mac was the one to answer, "Beth's connected to the case, it's too personal for her, we can't risk her getting involved." He said, his eyes locking with Flack's "To keep her safe we've decided to keep her out of this."

"Why would this be too personal for her? Is she in danger?" Flack asked, leaning forward in his chair, this time it was Stella who answered, being the closer one to Flack.

"Beth was hurt, badly by this guy. A lot of stuff happened to her 2 years ago Flack, we won't know for sure what happened till we get these files but, we know it was bad..." she said softly. Flack ran a hand through his hair before laughing slightly and pushing himself roughly away from the desk, before walking out the door.

Danny quickly stood and held his hand out to stop Mac, "I'll go." He told the older man who looked sympathetic to Flacks reaction. Danny hurried out after his friend and caught up with him further down the hall, "Hey buddy where you runnin off to?" he asked, as Flack just shook his head and continued walking.

"I need to find Beth, find out what happened." He stated simply as he turned down another corridor, looking through each window he passed. Danny frowned and sick of running after Flack, hurried forward and stopped dead in front of him, watching with a smile as Flack ground to a halt and glared at him.

"Flack, man you can't go storming up to her and demand to know exactly what happened to her those 2 years ago."

"Why not?" challenged Flack, Danny sighed quietly and shrugged his shoulders,

"Because you're not together anymore," he answered simply watching as Flack's shoulders drooped ever so slightly. "The best thing you can do for her now is to help us catch this son of a bitch!"

"Why didn't she tell me?" Flack looked up at Danny, who sighed and shook his head,

"I dunno man,"

* * *

Beth was having the day from hell, never before had she been left so infuriated by one person. Deep down she knew Angell was purposefully doing her best to wind her up, with snide comments. Thankfully though Beth found herself able to escape back to the lab, although she would have preferred to be back home, curled up on the sofa with a hot chocolate.

Stepping into trace she found Adam watching her, a chuckle escaping his lips when she looked at him, "What's up with you?" she asked,

"You look like your having a great day." Adam joked, laughing again when Beth shot a glare his way.

"Oh yeah Adam it's fabulous best day I've had in a long time, I was actually hoping if all of my days could be just like this one!" she quipped back. Holding his hands up in surrender Adam smiled,

"Rough case?" he asked, as Beth sighed and shook her head leaning against the table,

"No not really I'm just having one of those days where I end up wishing I'd stayed in bed." She replied, Adam nodded

"Your solo on this one as well aren't you?" he asked, Beth looked up and pulled a face,

"Appears everyone ditched me, think they're all working on something else." She sighed, watching as Adam frowned,

"That's odd, I thought maybe a couple of the guys where off but turns out their working on another double homicide together." He told her, the information causing Beth to frown as she straightened up,

"They are? And I wasn't invited, well that's rude." She joked, causing Adam to laugh lightly before he turned back to his computer. Beth however looked over her shoulder to the room she had first used upon her arrival in the crime lab, to see the blinds were shut as was the door, for a moment she couldn't help but wonder why on Earth Mac had felt the need to exclude her from a team investigation. With a sigh she turned back around and began work on finding her victims killer.

_**

* * *

**_

"To the one who got away, I'm waiting for you, come find me if you can," Lindsey read aloud from a piece of paper found at their crime scene, Danny frowned,

"The one that got away, he couldn't be talking about…."

"it's more than likely...Beth was the only one of his victims to make it out alive." Mac answered, "He knows she's here which means he's watching her somehow. This has become nothing more than a game for him now and it's going to get a lot worse if we don't catch him soon."

From his position at the end of the table, Flack looked at Mac, his eyes intense as he spoke, "You can't seriously expect to keep her in the dark Mac, and this is her life that's at risk! She deserves to know!" he said, a hard edge to his voice, his body tensing, ready to argue his case as Mac turned to him.

"It's safer for her, if we keep her out of this!" Mac told him, watching as Flack shook his head,

"That's your opinion. I think, we need to tell her, and get her in here where she's safe and we can keep an eye on her. Instead you have her out in the street working a case, knowing full well there's a nut job out there waiting to strike..."

"This is my decision Flack this is what we're doing! Until the time comes when I think otherwise, she's not to know and she is not coming in on this case!" The room fell silent after Mac finished, him and Flack continued to stare at one another for a good few minutes before Mac spoke again, his tone much more softer, "Beth experienced something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. It's left her with a lot of issues she refuses to deal with. Until the time comes when I say otherwise, she's not to know."

_**

* * *

**_

"I have no idea who this James guy is lady now if you'll excuse me I have a business to run,"

"That's funny," said Angell, and when the store owner looked at her she smiled, "You claim you don't know him, but we happen to know he worked for you for 3 years straight, left last month, is that right Stevens?" she asked looking back at Beth who in turn nodded,

"That's what his friends have told us, and his bank statements," she answered, Angell nodded and turned back to the manager, who rolled his eyes,

"Fine he worked for me, but I didn't kill him," he pointed his finger at Angell as he spoke, and she narrowed her eyes taking a step forward,

"I'll warn you not to point your finger at me Mr Carter," she told him quietly. Narrowing his own eyes, Carter lowered his hand, "Now, after 3 years, why fire him?"

"I caught him stealing money from the cash register, guy had some problems you know, and he was stealing from me to feed those problems. So when I caught him, I let him go," he shrugged his shoulders, Beth nodded and stepped forward,

"Well do you mind if I test you for GSR? If you are in fact telling us the truth you have nothing to worry about. You can just carry on with your day?" she asked, Carter looked about ready to argue but instead he nodded deciding it was in his best interest to co-operate, and held out both his hands.

Beth tested his hands for the GSR and came up clean, "Well that settles that, thank you for your co-operation Mr Carter," she said with a smile, the man didn't answer. Instead he merely grunted before walking into the back room of his shop.

"Back to square one," sighed Angell, they were in no way getting along, but both had decided to remain professional whilst working,

"Looks like it, we need to find out what he was doing in that alley," said Beth,

"He could've been dealing," suggested Angell, Beth looked up and nodded, brushing her hair from her face as she did.

"Well, there's still more trace back in the lab which I'm waiting for the results on. Hopefully that'll fill in some of the blanks," she said, as soon as the words left her mouth however her mobile rang. After checking the screen she looked up at Angell, "its Adam," flipping the phone open she raised it to her ear, "Hey Adam,"

"_Hey Beth, look I managed to match a name to the trace found under the victims nails, His names Johnny Dwight, he's a known dealer, and he recently got out of prison after serving 4 years for GBH!" _

Beth smiled at Angell and nodded, "Got an address?" she asked, pulling out her own pad, and writing it down as Adam read it to her, "Alright thanks Adam," hanging up she turned back to Angell, "We've got a suspect,"

_**

* * *

**_

"John Dwight open up it's the police," called Angell her gun out. After receiving no answer, Beth hung behind as Angell had another cop kick in the door. Following them in, she kept tight hold of her gun, before following the sound of scuffling. Angell had Johnny Dwight pinned to the ground in the living room, lines of coke were spread evenly over the coffee table, as well as a wallet.

Picking up the wallet Beth flipped it open and showed Angell, "Belongs to Toby," she said, before bagging it. Angell nodded and pulled Dwight up off the ground handcuffed,

"Johnny Dwight I'm arresting you for the murder of Toby Morgan," she said, pushing him forward, so another cop led him out. "He did it," she stated putting her gun back in its holster, looking at her Beth nodded,

"Without a doubt, Dwight must have been Toby's dealer and when Toby couldn't get him the money he killed him," she said, Angell sighed and turned to look at Beth, her hands resting on her hips,

"Look I'll handle the interrogation you just go back to the lab and make sure all the right evidence is in order for when this get's taken to court," she said, Beth scoffed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Don't dare tell me how to my job Detective," she warned Angell, who rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, just go okay, or better yet go back to Texas. I think you've done enough damage here to last a life time." Beth paused and looked around at Angell,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, Angell shook her head,

"You know what that means! I bet it makes you all fuzzy in side doesn't it. Having your fun with Don and then tossing him away like he's a piece of trash." She replied, watching as Beth's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head,

"What the hell do you care Angell, Flack and I are over, isn't that exactly what you wanted?" she asked, struggling to keep the anger inside her from overflowing, "You won okay!"

"You've screwed him up so badly he doesn't want to know me anymore, a while back we couldn't get enough of one another. Then you come waltzing in, and mess with his head!" Beth took a breath,

"I know all about what happened between you two. I also know it ended ages ago to, so before you dare stand there and have a go at me, I want to ask you were the hell you get off kissing him, when you knew we were together." She asked, taking a step closer to Angell who merely smirked and shrugged,

"I didn't know you were together."

"Bull. I saw you Jess, you looked straight at me before you kissed him. Why would you be so horrible, what if you can't have no one can is that it?" she asked, her tone calm as Jess leaned forward.

"Stay out of my way," she said quietly before pushing her way past Beth, knocking her back into the wall as she went. Closing her eyes, Beth resisted the urge to run at Angell and make good use of her anger. Instead she took a deep breath and decided to be the bigger person. Closing her case, she picked it up and headed out of the apartment, thankful her shift was very nearly over.

_**

* * *

**_

"Okay now this is everything Washington has on this case." Said Mac as he stepped away from the boards they'd set up. Pictures of the 5 murdered victims in Texas covered the boards, as well as maps and one picture that stood out from the rest on the middle board, of Beth. There were files spread over the table, sitting in front of each member of the team.

"What makes this guy stand out from the rest of the ones we've put away are his victims." Stella stood at the top of the desk as she addressed everyone, "He takes his time with them. His victims are always a married couple; he subdues them, and then carries out the murder in their basement."

"His victims don't die quickly; he takes his time with them. He tortures them for hours before finally they bleed out. All the victims carry the same injuries, caused by what we now know to be a selection of carving knifes." Mac explained, pushing the file in front of him away. As he stood he picked up a disc and held it up, "On this disc is footage of the killer in action."

"Well that's good news!" Hawkes said, Stella shook her head,

"Bastard managed to keep himself concealed. On the disc is footage of him and his two last victims in Texas, the footage was fed through a webcam directly to the Washington team in Texas hunting him at the time." She explained looking up at Mac,

"So it shows one of those poor couples?" asked Lindsey, and they all watched as Mac slowly shook his head, his face grave.

"No. It shows Agent Johnson and Beth. The killer set up a webcam as a way of taunting the team, paying them back for sending Beth and the other Agent undercover to trick him," said Mac, Flack shut his eyes, every part of him wanted to find this guy and hurt him badly.

Mac had already slid in the disc and settled back beside Stella at the desk. Both had watched the footage, and the thought of watching it again sickened them both. The picture flickered to life, and Beth was immediately visible, strapped to a chair, blood running down the side of her face as she kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her. The man tied to the chair behind hers was talking,

Lindsey had a hand over her mouth and both Danny and Hawkes, stared disbelievingly at the screen. Flack stared emotionless, his eyes not able to believe what he was seeing, they were trained solely on Beth as she fought hard against her restraints, the look of pure fear on her face was almost too much for him to bear.

10 minutes into the footage, Lindsey pushed her chair out abruptly and stood, they'd just watched the killer hit Beth with so much force her chair had fell back, winding her badly, "I'm sorry Mac I can't…I can't watch this…" she said hurrying from the room and rushing to the toilets, where she immediately began emptying what little she had in her stomach.

Mac watched as Lindsey quickly left and then let his gaze follow the others around the table, Stella winced every time she heard a cry or a scream and her eyes were focused on the file in front of her. Danny and Hawkes were obviously forcing themselves to watch the footage. Flack's reaction was the one that had caught his attention though, his eyes were trained on the screen, and he looked…in pain. Picking up the remote, he paused the footage, quickly determining they'd all seen enough to know just how bad things were.

Lindsey was slowly and reluctantly walking back towards the room, her hands were shaking and she was still feeling sick to her stomach, knowing what her friend had been through.

"Lindsey," she froze.

Beth came to a stop in front of Lindsey, the smile she'd been wearing immediately slipped away and she frowned, "Linds are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Lindsey was still slightly shaky and she couldn't look directly at Beth,

"Yeah I'm fine. Rough case ya know," she said, trying to force a smile onto her face. It was a lie, you didn't need to be able to read people to know something was off with Lindsey,

"Are you sure that's all?" asked Beth, Lindsey nodded making Beth sigh and shake her head, "Then why can't you look at me?" Lindsey looked up and shook her head, something close to pity in her eyes. A feeling of dread filled Beth and she took a step back,

"What case are you working on?" she asked glancing back at the door, without waiting for an answer Beth turned on her heal and walked over to the room the others were sat in,

"Beth, no…" called Lindsey hurrying after her. Her attempts to stop Beth were in vain though as Beth opened the door to the room and stepped in, her eyes catching on the television screen, before they slowly found their way onto the boards. There were pictures of victims she knew only too well, a picture of her taken at the site she'd been found. Files were scattered around the room, open. Pictures of new victims screamed at her from across the room.

"Beth…" Stella stood, as did Mac. Beth felt her hands shaking and the colour drain from her face as she looked at Mac,

It hit her hard; it shouldn't have, not really. Beth had known in her heart he'd never truly gone away, that he'd be back one day. It was no secret to the team back in Washington she'd been obsessed with catching the man responsible for not only the murders of the 2 couples in Washington but the murder of her dear friend Todd. It had taken over her life, became her one driving force and now she was being kept in the dark by Mac. Wanting answers she crossed her arms, her expression hard,

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

_**Okay thanks to everyone for reading! Remember to let me know what you think! **_

_Elaine – Glad you enjoyed the breakfast scene. Yes Mac now knows all about Beth's history at the Bureau, and yes Angell is a piece of work in this story lol_

_CaitlinTierney – Hey thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know!_

_Donna – The breakfast was my fav to write. Don't get me started on Angell she just turned out to be really mean in my story! LOL_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_ Look at me _  
_ My depth perception _  
_ Must be off again _

_ Cause this hurts deeper _  
_ Than I thought it did _  
_ It has not healed with time _  
_ It just shot down my spine_

_Saliva - Rest in Pieces  
_

"What the hell is going on?"

Standing from her chair, Stella tore her eyes from Beth and looked at the others in the room, "Guys could you give us a moment." She said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Both Hawkes and Danny stood, the pair of them struggling to look at Beth. Flack had stood and had eyes for no one but Beth, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch her, but after a not to subtle shove from Danny he followed everyone else out.

As Stella shut the door, standing beside Beth the younger woman spoke, her eyes still locked with Macs, "He's back isn't he?" she asked, her body not relaxing when Stella rested what was meant to be a comforting hand on her shoulder. Without waiting for Mac to answer she shook her head, "Why wasn't I told?" she felt betrayed and it showed on her face.

Mac dropped the file he held onto the desk, his hands coming to rest on his hips, "You weren't told because...because you're not involved in this case." He told her firmly, Beth took a quick step forward struggling to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Why the hell not Mac, you have no right whatsoever to do this! I know him better than anyone here, I can help." She argued, standing her ground as Mac stepped around the table coming to a stop in front of her and laying his hand over hers as it rested on the back of the chair.

"Beth, this is too personal for you. You're involvement could jeopardize the case. I know how much you want to catch him, but you have to stay out of this one." He told her. Beth shook her head,

"You can't keep me off this?" her voice shook slightly, as she struggled to squash down the extreme amount of betrayal she felt. This case had haunted her for two years, she knew she belonged on it and couldn't understand why Mac was pushing her out.

Mac sighed, and looked down for a moment before he spoke again. "My decision is final Beth, now go home, and take a couple days." It was an order more than a request. Beth continued to stare at him, her whole body vibrating with anger, as she shook her head, roughly pulled her hand from his and headed out the room.

Stella winced as the door hit the wall with a bang before she turned to Mac, "Mac, are you sure this is the best thing for her?" she asked needing him to reassure her it was the right thing to do. Mac continued to stare in the direction Beth had left as he answered,

"We need to have clear heads to even have a shot at catching this guy; it's to personal for Beth. It's the right thing to do Stella."

"Beth wait up." Beth came to a stop on the steps outside the lab, unable to ignore Flack calling out to her anymore.

"What do you want?" she asked refusing to look at him, as he came to a stop in front of her, slightly out of breath.

"Beth look at me." He said gently, his hand trailing down her arm before his hand took hold of hers. Beth faltered and looked at their hands, taking a breath she forced herself to look up, "Talk to me please, and stop shutting me out."

"What is there to talk about Don?" she asked quietly, with a shrug of her shoulders, "You know what happened those 2 years ago and you think talking it out is going to help?" she pulled her hand from his and shook her head.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, Beth looked up at him,

"It has nothing to do with you Don, it's my history, my life, my problem," she said as she attempted to walk past him, Flack however wasn't finished, reaching out he took hold of her left arm and pulled her back, turning her around to face him.

"Beth I care about you god damn it! I want to help you but I don't know how, I need you to talk to me!" he exclaimed, "Just please let me in. Let me help you." His voice was pleading, and it broke her heart. It would be impossible for him to understand, Beth barely understood it herself. Beth found herself unable to hold back the tears any longer.

As they spilled over her cheek she looked up into Flack's eyes, the Detective almost staggering back from the pain shining in her eyes. "I can't." She told him, pulling her arm back as a sob broke free. Shaking her head again she took a step back, "I can't Don, I'm sorry." Wrapping her arms around her stomach she turned and quickly hurried down the rest of the steps, not once looking back as she crossed the street.

Danny watched in the background, his own heart aching for his friends, he didn't know how to help Beth. Or to help Flack but he did know he was going to help get the son of a bitch who had started all this. Stepping up to Flack he let his hand grip the man's shoulder, "Come on man, it's time to get back upstairs." He told him.

Flack tore his eyes from Beth's retreating figure, and slowly turned around to face Danny, "I don't know how to help her Danny." He said, struggling to hold himself together. Danny nodded in understanding,

"There's nothing much you can do for her right now Flack, you just got to hang on in there, make sure she knows your there for when she's ready to talk." He told him. Flack nodded and the two headed back into the building.

As they entered the conference room Lindsey was talking, "So where do we start Mac?" she asked. Mac looked at her,

"We go over all the evidence from the cases here, see if we can't find something we missed before." He told her, Lindsey nodded taking hold of the box he held out to her, "Flack, we're going to need more info on the latest two victims."

Flack nodded, not meeting the older man's eyes as he turned and headed back out the room. Watching him go Mac sighed, knowing how hard this must be hitting him.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Flack, fancy grabbing a cold one after work tonight?" Angell asked as she settled herself onto the edge of Flack's desk, some 4 hours after he left the crime lab. Flack however didn't acknowledge her presence; he kept his eyes trained on the paper in front of him, wishing she'd get up and leave on her own. Frowning slightly Angell looked at him, a slow smile creeping on to her face as she pulled the file from out of his hands, "Come on, you work too hard." She laughed.

"I'd rather not." Flack answered cuttingly, not sparing her a look as he snatched the file back off her. Angell sighed leaning forwards slightly,

"Come on, I thought maybe we could pick up where we left off the other night." She said quietly, shocked when Flack abruptly pushed away from his desk, before standing up and glaring at her.

"Back off Angell!" he growled, no longer in the mood to try and be nice, "I'm not interested okay, nothing is going to happen here and since you have a hard time understanding that, I've been to the Chief and requested that he no longer have us be partners!"

Angell had the decency to look highly affronted and embarrassed as she looked around the bull pen. Many of the cops around had turned after hearing Flack's raised voice. Standing from his desk, she looked at Flack for a moment longer, before turning on her heel and storming out of the precinct.

Flack watched her go, unable to regret losing his temper with her. Shaking his head, he dropped back down into his chair and re-opened the file in his hands. Glad that at least one nightmare was over and done with.

_**

* * *

**_

Two days had passed since Beth had discovered Mac had reopened the case, and she hadn't been allowed back to work. Mac had stupidly given her some time off, which in turn wound her up even further. He was keeping her out the way, and she hated that. Mac was keeping her out of the loop, just like it turned out her old team back in Washington had.

Holding the phone to her ear, Beth struggled to hold in her anger as her old boss picked up the phone, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had spoken to Mac about this case Giles?" she demanded to know, not even bothering with a greeting, instead she shot straight to the point as she paced the length of her apartment.

"_**Look Beth, you've made this case to personal..." **_

"Because it is personal Giles, that bastard killed Todd and he very nearly killed me! I belong on this case!" she exclaimed, her fingers raking through her hair as she took a breath. On the other end of the line, Giles sighed deeply, sounding tired as he answered her,

"_**Beth I gave Detective Taylor my opinion and he happened to agree with me. You're safer away from this..." **_Beth cut him off with a laugh

"That's bull and you know it. He's back and keeping me away from this case, will not keep him from finding me. He knows I'm still alive, and you and I both know he'll be back to finish what he started." She reminded him, not allowing him time to answer as she hung up. Turning around quickly she launched the phone at the wall, with such a force it shattered and fell to pieces on the floor.

Pacing through her apartment, Beth began to open drawers and cupboards, not really sure what it was she was looking for. Slamming them shut she turned in frustration and slammed her hands down on the counter in front of her. A knock on the door caught her attention, and taking a deep calming breath she walked over to it, pausing before she opened it.

"Who is it?" she called, her eyes fixating themselves on the drawer which held her gun.

"It's Stella!" came the muffled reply, relaxing slightly Beth opened the door and forced a smile onto her face as she looked at the other woman. Who for the past 2 days had been dropping in to be sure Beth was okay.

"Hey can I come in?" she asked, as Beth nodded and stood aside, opening the door a little further.

"Sure." She replied quietly as Stella smiled and stepped inside, her eyes immediately locking onto the battered remains of Beth's phone. "It broke." Beth said simply as she saw what Stella was looking at. Instead of pressing the subject Stella nodded,

"So how you doing?" she asked, taking in Beth's tired appearance. Closing the door Beth shrugged her shoulders, her arms wrapping themselves around her stomach

"Fine." She answered shortly, "You want a drink?" she asked, not waiting for an answer as she walked into the kitchen. Stella watched her worriedly before following, leaning against the door frame as she watched Beth switch on the kettle and lean against the counter,

"I can't stay too long, I have to get back to the lab," she explained, not needing to say anymore as she watched Beth nod. A silence fell over the kitchen before Beth finally looked up at Stella,

"I can't sleep." She said, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair, a habit which became more obvious when she was frustrated. "I'm stuck here in my apartment, because Mac won't let me work. I have all this stuff which I can't do anything about because I'm not allowed..."

"What stuff?" asked Stella, watching as Beth frowned. Looking up at Stella, Beth realised that if she was stuck, unable to help on the case she may as well give them what she already knew. Even if it was all she could do.

Without saying a word she walked out of the kitchen, taking Stella's hand in hers as she did. Pausing at the door leading to the spare bedroom, she looked at Stella for a beat before pushing it open and stepping inside, "Beth what...what is all this?" Stella asked as she stepped slowly into the room.

Stopping in the centre of the spare room, Beth waved an arm around, "This Stella is everything I know..."

"You started up your own investigation?" Stella said, as she looked at the various clippings and photos on the wall. Beth nodded, crossing her arms,

"The papers called him '_**The Butcher**_' because of the way he carved into his victims." She took a breath, her eyes locking onto a picture on the wall, "That was his thing, he'd cut into them, slowly...and he'd be careful not to do too much damage at first, it lasted longer then you see." Beth shook her head, and squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled down the sleeves of her jumper.

Stella stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beth, glad when the younger Agent leaned into the embrace. "He destroyed so many lives and he's still getting away with it Stella..." she pulled away and looked up at Stella, "I haven't seen my family in over 2 years, because I've been afraid for them, I couldn't risk him going after them." She told her, her heart aching at the thought of her family.

Stella shook her head, one hand running over Beth's messy curls, "We're going to catch this guy Beth, I promise you that." She told her firmly,

"I've wanted to get him for so long you know, I've let this obsession ruin my life. I push away all the people I care about…"

"Like Don?" Beth looked up at Stella and shook her head, "Flack's a good friend Beth, and whatever Angell has made you believe is all lies. He cares for you, a lot more than I've known him to care for anyone before," she said. Beth turned away from Stella and wiped away the tears that filled her eyes. It hurt too much to let herself think about Flack at the moment, so pushing all thoughts of him aside she looked down at her desk.

Picking up 4, extremely thick files she turned back to Stella and held them out. "This is everything I've been able to find out over the last 2 years. There's a more detailed look into his past, there's his family tree, academic achievements, his likes, dislikes, everything we could ever want to know and more." She said crossing her arms.

Stella smiled softly and nodded, holding the files tightly, "Okay. I'll get these back to the lab, and we'll look over them." Stepping forward she let a hand rest gently on Beth's cheek, "Try and get some rest, you know where I am if you need to talk."

Beth nodded, thankful Stella was being so understanding and not pushing her, "Thanks." She whispered, the ghost of a smile on her face as she watched Stella turn and leave the apartment, the door closing with a quiet 'click' behind her.

For a moment she didn't move, but after running a hand tiredly over her eyes she glanced at her watch. Grabbing her jacket and bag she moved toward the front door, pausing for a moment before she turned and opened the drawer which held her sidearm. Removing the magazine she counted the bullets before loading it up again and placing it in her bag. Grabbing her badge, she fastened it to a chain around her neck, tucked it inside her jacket and left the apartment.

_**

* * *

**_

Beth walked out of the hospital, clasping a tub of sleeping pills tightly in her hand. It hadn't taken much to convince her Doctor to prescribe them. As much as Beth hated it, they were the only sure fire way she was getting any sleep tonight. Tucking them away into her bag she began walking down the street, heading back home. It was late afternoon and the streets were full of people heading home from work.

Then without any warning, the heavens above the city opened with a loud crack of thunder, and heavy rainfall battered down onto the streets of New York.

Despite everything, despite her mood, Beth laughed, and watched as the people out on the streets began running for cover. Not being one of them, she slowed her steps, enjoying the feel of the rain as it fell down. It was like always, the rain filled her with a sense of comfort and it was nearly as if, despite everything that was happening at the moment, that all was right with the world and she had nothing to worry about.

It had taken half an hour longer than usual before she finally reached home and upon entering her apartment Beth had bolted the front door and headed straight for the shower. Allowing herself to indulge in there for an hour, Beth reluctantly got out and dressed. Taking the pills the Doctor had given her she began her nightly check of the apartment.

After checking the door was locked she checked the windows before grabbing her side arm and switching on the safety. Heading into her bedroom she shut the door, before tucking her gun under her pillow and climbing in to the cold bed. Shivering she looked around the dark room, a familiar sense of loneliness washing over her.

Turning her body to the side Flack had occupied on the nights he had stayed Beth sighed, letting her hand run over the empty space. Closing her eyes she finally let down the wall that held all thoughts of him back and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Morning.**_

An incessant buzzing woke Beth up the next day. Smacking her hand down onto the alarm clock, she groaned and rolled over, curling herself deeper into the covers, feeling a little more human after having the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. Stretching her arms above her head, she kept her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of waking up slowly.

As her arms left the comfort of the duvet however she shivered, a frown etching its way onto her face as she opened her eyes. It was freezing cold, and as she pushed herself up into a seated position she immediately noticed the window open. Hadn't she checked everywhere before she went to bed last night? About to throw off the covers, she froze, her blood running cold as her eyes caught on the pillow beside her.

Swallowing down the sick feeling rising in her throat, Beth fumbled under her pillow for her gun. Holding it to her protectively she fought against the tears that filled her eyes, and tried to control the violent shakes that had begun taking her over.

There on the pillow beside her lay a long stemmed white rose. Reaching a hand out, Beth shakily picked up the note that lay underneath it. Closing her eyes she began unfolding the parchment, a loud sob escaping her as she opened her eyes and read:

**'**_**We'll be together soon. Two more to go.' **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yet another long chapter hope you enjoyed it! Remember reviews are love! Thanks as well to all those who've added me over the last few chapters.**_

_N1kki1984 - Hey glad your enjoying the updates! I am getting one up every other day so yeah quite fast lol. As for evil Jess, well I'm not going to say much she will get worse in the upcoming sequel!**  
**_

_Donna - Yes that was probably the longest review I've ever gotten lol but it was fab and made me smile like always! It was so hard not having Beth give into that kiss but she's not going to put up with any crap! Glad you enjoyed seeing the way everyone reacted to the video as well I was unsure about that bit for a while. Thanks for listening to me whine over this sequel as well hun!_

_Elaine - Thanks again for your fab review huni! Your not the only one struggling to understand Mac's decision, I was as well lol Angell is going to cause so much trouble for Beth in the sequel...like a lot!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_Crawling – Linkin Park_

'_**We'll be together soon. Two more to go.' **_

Beth dropped the note as she quickly climbed out of bed, her hip hitting the bedside cabinet hard. With her gun in her hand she hurried to the bedroom door, and after fumbling with the handle she hurried out the room, immediately halting as her eyes fell onto the open front door. Raising her gun shakily, Beth clicked off the safety as she began moving slowly through the rest of the apartment. Unable to control it, she felt a few stray tears fall down over her cheeks, as she moved with caution towards the front door.

Reaching it, and confident there was no one else in the apartment with her Beth slammed the front door shut fumbling with the locks. Almost as soon as she did though she froze...fingerprints, she couldn't risk touching anything else. Grabbing her bag, Beth pulled out her mobile. Sliding down the door she pressed her back against it, her gun still held upright in her right hand as she tried to shakily find the number she needed using her left hand.

As Flack's number came up she paused, and frowned. With a small shake of her head, she quickly found Stella's number and dialled her hand shaking violently as she lifted the phone to her ear. After what felt like an eternity, Stella answered, _"Stella Bonasera..." _Beth let out a small sigh of relief hearing her friend's voice.

"Stella..." her voice shook as struggled to hide the fear in her voice.

"_**Beth? What's wrong?"**_ Stella asked, worry evident in her own voice. At first Beth found it a struggle to answer, as her eyes continued to scan the apartment,

"He...he was here." She finally managed to say, listening to the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

**"**_**Beth, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"**_asked Stella. Beth shook her head,

"No..." she whispered, unable to say anymore.

"**Okay stay put, we're on our way..."** she ordered. Beth didn't reply, she just nodded and dropped the phone to the floor as she pushed herself up. Pulling down the sleeves on her pyjama top she covered her hands and opened the front door a fraction before going to settle on the sofa. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she waited, her gun helped tightly in her hands.

_**

* * *

**_

Stella hurried through the corridors of the crime lab, her expression worried and slightly panicked as she rushed up to Lindsey, "Lindsey," she called to the younger CSI as she stepped out of the break room. Lindsey stopped and turned,

"Hey Stella what's up," she asked the smile on her face disappearing when she noticed the look Stella was wearing,

"I need you to grab a kit and come with me to Beth's," she said. Lindsey frowned, her stomach going cold,

"Why what's happened?" she asked falling into step with Stella,

"He's been there Lindsey" Stella told her, watching as Lindsey's eyes widened before she hurried off to grab her kit. Pulling on her jacket, Lindsey ran out after Stella and climbed into the SUV,

"Stella is she okay?" she asked, not able to voice what she really wanted to know. Hearing the big question in Lindsey's voice Stella glanced at the younger woman and nodded,

"She says she is." She answered simply, her own worry clearly visible. Lindsey merely nodded; chewing on her bottom lip she turned her head and watched as the busy streets of New York City flew by.

_**

* * *

**_

"Victoria sweet heart, could you please hurry up we're going to be late!" called a man in his late twenties as he stood in the mirror adjusting his tie.

"Cool it George I'm coming, you can't rush perfection you know!" his wife Victoria called back. George Wilde chuckled and shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. Within seconds he'd dropped to the floor, having no chance to call out as his mouth was covered. A syringe was buried into the left side of his neck as he quickly passed out.

"Okay well I think I'm ready now. Be prepared to be blown away." Victoria giggled as she walked into the kitchen over 5 minutes later. Looking up from her outfit the bright smile on her face fell, her eyes fixated on the unmoving body of her husband. Rushing to his side, she dropped to her knees and grabbed his shoulders, "George...George answer me!" she screamed, her eyes widening as she spotted the syringe now laying beside him.

There was the sound of a chair being moved behind her, spinning around the last thing Victoria saw was a fist bearing down on her, knocking her out cold.

"Smile for the camera!"

_**

* * *

**_

"So this was left on your pillow?" Lindsey asked, bagging the rose and note that had been left for Beth. Looking up from the sofa, Beth swallowed down the lump in her throat and gave her a small nod, her eyes staring at the evidence bags in Lindsey's hands.

"Yeah, when I woke up the room was freezing, my window was wide open and they were both on the pillow beside me..." she trailed off and shut her eyes, "I know I locked the front door, I checked it before I went to bed last night..." she wrung her hands together.

Stella walked back over to her, a frown on her face, "I've not found any fingerprints, Beth do you maybe leave a spare key outside?" she asked, and Beth shook her head.

"No I don't have a spare I only have the one key..." she trailed off her eyes widening as she remembered a conversation she'd had with Michel only 2 days ago. "My friend Michel he had a key but...he lost it. Tried to get me to get another cut...that's how he got in. Bastard used Michel's key."

"Explains why there's no sign of forced entry whatsoever." Stella sighed. Beth turned from her, her eyes flickering to the uniformed officer now stood outside her apartment. This was not who she wanted to be, right now she felt scared and vulnerable and it was a feeling she hated. Beth was tired of being scared; it was as though he was winning.

Knowing that staying here was out of the question now she stood from her position on the sofa and looked at both Stella and Lindsey. "I'm coming to the lab..." Stella opened her mouth to talk but Beth cut her off, "I promise I won't interfere with the case," she said begrudgingly.

"It's not like its safe for her to stay here Stella," Said Lindsey, earning a smile of thanks from Beth. Stella nodded almost reluctantly,

"Okay, I'll call Mac and let him know what's going on," she said, pulling out her phone. Turning to Lindsey, Beth smiled again,

"Thanks Linds..." she said softly. Lindsey shrugged it off and smiled,

"It's nothing, and anyway I was going to say you're crashing at my place till we catch this guy. After all two bad ass chicks against one should be enough to keep us safe right." Lindsey said, making Beth laugh at the small joke. Leaning forward Beth embraced her friend.

"Thank you." She whispered, before pulling back and heading into her bedroom to change, and pack a bag.

_**

* * *

**_

"Is she okay?" a worried Flack asked his friend, Danny nodded,

"Shaken up, but Mac say's she's okay. Lindsey and Stella are with her and they're heading back to the lab as we speak. Stella says Lindsey's offered her a place to stay tonight." Danny informed him, Flack nodded as they walked through the office of a murdered banker. Danny looked up at Flack, the silence creeping him out slightly and sighed,

"Flack, I'm sure she's fine, you know the type of women we work with," he said, Flack despite his worry chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah, stubborn as hell," he muttered, Danny just laughed and nodded in agreement, before quickly sobering as he caught another faraway look in Flacks eyes,

"She's really got you hooked hasn't she?" it was more a statement than anything else, Flack smiled softly as he looked down. Lowering his camera Danny looked up at Flack "It'll work out…" he promised.

Flack sighed, nodding before turning away from the crime scene and back to the office workers to take statements, his mind on as far away from work as it could get. Instead it was the petite brunette, he wanted to protect with everything in him.

_**

* * *

**_

Sat alone in the office she shared with both Stella and Lindsey, Beth stared blankly at the desk in front of her. It was meticulously tidy, well at least her desk was. Beth appreciated the sense of calm the office she sat in provided her with. It was a small place to collect her thought after dealing one of the more tiresome days on the job. Today however it wasn't providing her with any sense of calm.

With nothing else to do but sit, Beth pulled a stack of papers to her and began to re-organize them. Lost in the mindless, unnecessary work Beth didn't notice Flack's presence until he slid a cup of coffee under her nose. Although slightly startled, she took the cup and looked up, unable to stop the smile from gracing her face. It was one only ever reserved for him.

"How you holding up?" Flack asked his eyes taking in her tense posture, as he sat on the edge of her desk, directly beside her. Beth shook her head, lowering her coffee down onto the table. For a minute she didn't answer, torn between being honest, or putting on her mask.

"Not so good." She admitted, finally letting down her defences, she was tired of hiding the truth now. "It's like I've gone back 2 years and I'm feeling exactly like I did then." Without thinking about what he was doing, Flack reached out and took hold of Beth's hand, smiling softly as she looked up at him,

"There's a big difference between now and how you were back then, you've got the best team in the country working on this with you, and not only that you've got me..." his voice was gentle, reassuring as he spoke, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, "...and I ain't gonna let anything happen to you again." Flack promised. Vowing inside, to protect her with everything he had.

The sincerity in his voice, made Beth believe for a second that everything was in fact going to be alright. Maybe things would be different this time. It was hard not to believe that, when she was looking into Flack's eyes and for the first time in 2 days she found herself smiling, as her hand squeezed Flack's. It was in these quiet moments with him, she allowed herself to picture being happy again. These last few months had flown by so quickly, and she'd barely had time to catch her breath. The moments with Flack though, those quiet moments like this one she could see herself living again, and being able to dream about her future.

All too soon the small moment they shared was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door. Turning Beth saw Mac and stood, her hand still holding onto Flack's. "Beth I'm sorry. My decision to keep you off this case was my way of trying to protect you and although I still stand firmly beside the decision, I was thinking, if you wanted that is, you could give your profile to the guys down at the precinct." Mac held out a file to Beth, who took a moment to take it.

It still hurt that Mac was purposefully keeping her out of the case, but deep down she knew he was doing his best to protect her, the only way he knew how. If a profile was the only thing she could offer, Beth decided that was enough, at least she knew she was still helping in some way. "What made you change your mind?" she asked quietly as she took the file.

Mac chuckled and took a step back, "A very persuasive Stella may have had something to do with it." He told her, Beth laughed and shook her head reminding herself to thank her friend later. "Get your stuff together, we're due to brief them in an hour." He instructed, nodding once in Flack's direction before leaving.

Turning to Flack, Beth smiled brightly and waved the file at him. Finally excited to be doing something, however small it was. "Stella is my hero!" she announced, dropping the file onto her desk and looking back at Flack. Watching her Flack couldn't help but laugh softly,

"You're the best person for the job but...are you sure you're up to this?" he asked her carefully, not wanting to upset her. Beth paused a moment before nodding,

"I know him Don, I can do this." She told him. Without allowing herself anytime to find a reason not to, Beth leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Flack, just needing to feel him close, even for a second. When his arms wrapped tightly around her back she smiled, finding strength in his arms. After a moment she pulled back and smiled, "Now I want you to watch the master at work." She joked before settling into her chair and flipping open the file.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember let me know it's always great to know what ya's think! Thanks for everyone who's added this story to alert or reviewed!**_

_csi-ncis - Thanks for your review! It really made me smile! Jess is out the picture for now but she will be back in the sequel. Michel is excellent I love him! I'm so glad your enjoying the story! Looking forward to hearing from you again!_

_Donna - Yeah poor Flack he doesn't know how to help :( but at least he's dealt with one problem in Angell! If I'd woken up and found that on my pillow I think I would of screamed my lungs out too lol_

_You Can't Rush Science - Thanks a bunch for your review hun! I'm so happy to hear your enjoying the story! Stick around things are going to kick off big time after the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_I see pain, I see need  
I see liars and thieves abused power with greed  
I had hope, I believed  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived  
You will pay for what you've done_

_No More Sorrow – Linkin Park_

"Please...what do you want...?" Victoria Wilde cried as she struggled against her restraints. Her wrists were cut deep, due to the tightness of shackles that held her arms behind the chair she currently resided in. Behind her she heard the muffled scream from her husband, causing her to cry out and struggle harder still. "Leave him alone!" she screamed,

"Now why would I want to do that?" Victoria froze as she felt his presence beside her, his breath hot against the side of her cheek. Using the knife in his hand he slowly and carefully brought it closer to her face, grinning with pleasure as Victoria shrunk back. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he pulled her head back, before running his tongue up her neck.

Behind them George fought hard to stay conscious, hearing his wife he tried to hang on. The blood loss though was too severe and he knew he was done for. It was hard to tell where one wound started and the other finished, he was covered in blood. Victoria was no better, yet her injuries where less severe.

"You're all the same." Charles Hawkins snarled at Victoria pushing her head to the side roughly. Taking a breath he smiled and looked back down at Victoria, letting the point of the knife he held, press against Victoria's chest. Looking at George, then back to Victoria he nodded, it was time to end his little game and finish what he'd started years ago. "Times up."

_**

* * *

**_

The NYPD precinct was unusually silent, almost eerily so. Noises from the city streets, drifted inside from open windows. The soft ticking off the clock seemed impossibly loud as it kept a steady, unwavering rhythm, and Beth found herself breathing in time with it. Everyone was waiting for her to start, to tell them who and what type of person they were looking for, but up here alone in front of all the blank faces she struggled. It wasn't often she gave a profile alone, back in Washington she'd been part of a team, and they shared the task of giving their profile.

Looking around Beth found that one face stood out from the rest. His intense blue eyes where fixed onto her from across the room, taking a breath she found herself calmer knowing he was there. "2 years ago, in Austin Texas, Charles Hawkins a 43 year old man became most famously known as _**'The Butcher' **_and I'm here to tell you exactly how he earned himself that title..."

A full hour passed before Beth finally reached the end of her profile, as she looked to each and every one of the officers, all of them hanging on everything she said, Beth frowned. "Charles is smart; this is a guy who has been able to stay underneath the FBI's radar for 2 whole years. You're not going to catch him by accident, so just...stay safe, don't let your guard down."

With a final nod to conclude she was done, Beth watched as the room came to life. Many officers returned to their desks whilst the rest headed back out onto the street. Watching them go Beth let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and gave Mac a small smile as he placed a kind hand on her shoulder,

"Good job." He told her, his hand squeezing her shoulder gently before he stepped back, and went to talk to the Chief. Beth nodded and watched him go, feeling a small rush of pride at his compliment. Finding that feeling to be quickly replaced by a nauseas feeling in her stomach, taking a deep breath she fought it down and determined it was probably time she eat something.

"You did good." Beth didn't need to look up to know who the owner of the voice was, but with a smile she looked up immediately being drawn into a pair of baby blue eyes. With a small shrug she spoke,

"It was already there in the files, I just tried to help them gain a deeper understanding of what it was they were reading." She said, smiling as Flack chuckled lightly and nodded,

"Well you did that for damn sure, I didn't understand a word of what I was reading in your office before." He admitted. Beth looked at him and couldn't help the small, soft laugh that escaped her as she shook her head,

"Well I'm glad I helped."

Flack smiled, and after a quick internal debate he made up his mind and stepped closer to Beth, only having eyes for the petite brunette in front of him at this moment, "Look I know you've already made arrangements to stay at Lindsey's but I'm asking you instead to come stay at my place..." he held up a hand effectively cutting off any protest. His expression turning serious as he continued, "I need to know you're safe. I'm not asking you for anything, I can't handle knowing your vulnerable like that again. I don't do helpless and you'd be doing me a huge favour if you let me at least feel like I was doing something to protect ya."

Beth found herself smiling softly as she nodded, giving in to his request, "Okay, if it'll make you feel better I'll clear things with Lindsey, and stay with you tonight." She said quietly, watching as Flack smiled, the tension leaving his body as he began digging through his pockets. Taking her hand, he placed his set of keys in her palm and closed her fingers over them.

"Just make yourself at home. I shouldn't be much longer here." He told her, his hand lingering on hers for a few beats longer, before he stepped back, winking at her before turning and heading back to his desk. Beth watched his retreating figure with a small smile, and didn't notice both Mac and Stella standing either side of her at this point. Her attention was firmly focused on Flack as he conversed with his boss.

Stella watched Beth for a moment, getting a kick out of the young Agent's obliviousness to those stood beside her. With a smirk on her face, she nudged Beth who quickly spun around to face the two older CSI's. A small embarrassed smile danced on her face, as Mac pretended to be oblivious to the whole situation by looking through the file in his hand.

"Surely you're Mother told you it's rude to stare." Stella teased, earning a scowl off Beth

"I wasn't staring." She denied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, watching as the older woman rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. Wrapping an arm around Beth's shoulders, Stella nodded as they began to walk out of the precinct,

"Of course you weren't."

_**

* * *

**_

Sat in front of his many computer screens Charles Hawkins took a long drag of the cigarette he held. The screen to his left showed the Police Precinct through one of the many cameras already hooked up in the bullpen. Another to his right showed the empty office belonging to Lindsey's office and the one's in front of him showed the rest of the labs.

With a smile, he slowly exhaled thick smoke clouding in front of the computers as he stroked the image of Beth's retreating figure from the precinct, before lifting a t-shirt, he'd taken from Beth's house, the same one she'd discarded before climbing into bed the night before, he raised it to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes closing as he took in the flowery scent

"Soon." He whispered, "Soon"

_**

* * *

**_

After arriving at Flack's apartment Beth had showered and changed. Pulling on a simple pair of medium blue jeans, and a grey open backed t-shirt. With her hair tied back into a messy bun, and loose curls framing her face, she looked very unlike her normal self. Right now she was relaxed, comfortable and feeling positive. As an outside looking in, you'd think nothing was wrong. As a thank you to Flack, for all he was doing to make her feel safe, Beth had decided to cook him a hot meal for when he came home.

Flack stepped into his apartment and dropped the spare keys he owned onto the small table standing beside his door. Looking around and not seeing Beth he frowned, "Beth?" he called, following the inviting smells drifting out from the kitchen.

As soon as he reached the archway to his kitchen, he stopped, his breath catching as a small smile touched his lips. His eyes now rested on Beth as she fussed over his stove, it was a site he realised he wouldn't mind seeing after every shift, someone waiting for when he came home. Taking in her relaxed appearance he smiled and allowed himself a few more moments to savour the view.

"You know someone told me today it's rude to stare." Beth said, breaking the silence having felt his eyes on her since he entered the kitchen. Turning her head slightly in his direction she shot him a small smirk before turning back to the stove.

"Well my apologies." Flack chuckled as he stepped closer to her, inhaling the scent of what he realised to be chilli. Patting his stomach he leaned back against the counter, "Smells good."

"Traditional Texas recipe you're going to love it. It was my favourite dish growing up back home, my brothers too." Beth admitted, surprising herself slightly. It wasn't something she'd ever spoken about, her childhood, or her family. Smiling she looked back at Flack, who was watching her intently.

"You have brothers?" he asked, for a moment Beth didn't answer. Looking back down into the pan, she contemplated just changing the subject, but found she did want to talk to him, about everything. With a small nod of her head she looked up,

"I have four big brothers, I'm the youngest in the family." She told him, watching as Flacks eyes widened slightly,

"Four? Whoa, bet you had fun growing up." He joked, happy at how easy it was between them, Beth laughed and nodded,

"That's one way to put it. I did learn at a pretty young age how to defend myself, but...I gave as good as I got, they're amazing." She sighed softly at the end looking back down. Reaching a hand out and resting it on her back, Flack froze immediately realising he was touching bare skin. The scoop-neck t-shirt she was backless, before he had chance to remove his hand Beth was moving away from him and towards the fridge. "Tell me about your family." Beth said, changing the subject as she pulled out to bottles of beer from the fridge.

Taking his Flack took a breath and shrugged, "Now that would take while..." He chuckled, as he settled down at the table watching as Beth put out their dinner. The conversation between them was easy and comfortable and for a while it was as if the last week hadn't happened.

After dinner, they both settled down onto the sofa, Beth sat with her legs tucked underneath her as she turned her body to face Flack, who was facing her as well. Resting her arm on the back of the couch, she let her head lay in her hand as she smiled, listening to his story, "...so I finally get home, the house is dark I'm soaked right through and Sam, she waits till I walk into the bathroom then tears back the shower curtain and jumps out in front of me wearing a clown mask. Tell you something, don't think I've ever ran that fast before in my life..."

Flack trailed off Beth laughed before he pretended to look hurt, "It wasn't funny, I was traumatized forever that night." He complained, struggling not to smile as Beth continued to laugh, with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry I just...it's not funny I shouldn't laugh..." she giggled before taking a breath to calm herself, forcing a serious look on to her face. Chewing on her lips she bit back the smile and patted his hand gently, Flack chuckled and moved his hand so his fingers interlaced between hers on the back of the sofa. Beth looked at their hands then back at Flack, the air between them a little more serious now.

Silence drifted between them, neither one speaking for a moment. Finally though Flack turned his intense eyes on to Beth, asking her something he'd wanted to since all this had started, "Why didn't you tell me Beth?

Beth shook her head, taking a slow breath before she could answer, her voice was quiet, "It was my problem to deal with no one else's. Letting you close enough to see my scar was hard enough, telling you how I got it, I wasn't ready for that." She admitted

"He gave you that?" Flack asked, struggling to hide the anger in his eyes, wanting more than ever to get his hands on Charles. Beth didn't answer, the words stuck in her throat. Leaning forward ever so slightly, Flack placed his fingers under her chin, and gently persuaded her to look up at him, "Beth I want you to trust me,"

"I do trust you. I just...I've never trusted myself to talk about it. Don when he...when he took me and Todd I was powerless to fight back and when he...Todd was my friend and I couldn't help him. Listening to him...I still hear his screams when I close my eyes." She paused taking a long shuddering breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "I did get free, and I fought back...but I wasn't strong enough, he stabbed me, may not have stopped if it hadn't been the fact that the team came crashing in."

"Beth I'm sorry..."

"Don't say that, please, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. That's all anyone did after it happened, but it didn't mean anything. At least not to me, I just shut off from everyone. The moment I left that hospital I was determined to find him, and make him pay for what he did..." she trailed off, her eyes squeezing shut as a stray tear escaped, rolling across her cheek.

Lifting his hand, Flack ever so gently stroked the tear away using his thumb, his touch lingering there. Beth opened her eyes and for the first time realised just how close they now where. Looking back into his eyes, she sighed, a hand coming to rest on his chest. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"You didn't, I'm still here." He whispered, their foreheads now touching, their eyes still locked together. Flack's fingers now toyed with the small curls at the base of her neck. Smiling softly, Beth let her eyes close as she leaned in closer, her heart thundering against her chest as their lips met in a careful and gentle kiss. In the second their lips touched, both were lost, surrendering to the all the pent up emotion of the last week. This was where they wanted to be, in this moment with each other, invisible to the rest of the world and a million miles away from their troubles.

Flack pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly as she moved to straddle his lap, their mouths never parting. Feeling his hand, move over the soft, smooth skin of her back Beth sighed against his lips, her own hands becoming lost in his hair. When the need for air became too hard to ignore, Beth pulled away her breathing heavy as she looked into his hooded eyes.

Seeing the look on Beth's face, Flack smiled and already missing her lips against his he moved back into kiss her, when it happened. The loud shrill ringing of his phone effectively ended the moment. Letting his head fall back onto the back of the sofa Flack groaned, "Damn it." Reaching for the phone in his pocket, he snapped it open and held it to his ear, "Flack." He barked, making Beth chuckle lightly as she slid off his lap. Her right leg still draped over his, "Alright I'm on my way." Flack sighed before hanging up the phone.

Beth felt her heart sink at the prospect of him leaving. As his hand came to rest on her leg, she looked up and watched as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, the disappointment obvious in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Beth shrugged and smiled, "It's okay, just try and hurry back." She told him; taking hold of his collar she tugged the Detective toward her and kissed him deeply, leaving Flack to catch his breath as he pulled back and looked at her. With a smirk he kissed her again and stood up from the sofa,

"I'll be as quick as I can." He promised her before slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. As he opened the door he paused and looked back at Beth who was watching his every move from her seated position, with a smile and a wink he walked out feeling more hopeful and happy than he had in a while.

Beth wasn't sure how long she remained sitting there after Flack had left. All she'd done was let her mind replay that kiss over and over for her. If possible she felt lighter, as though maybe she'd lifted a burden she hadn't realised she'd been carrying. Deciding it was time to move she stood from the sofa and stretched.

A knock on the door caught her attention and with a small smile she hurried to answer it. Pausing as she realised there was no peephole, so just to be safe she but on the chain and let her hand rest on the door handle. Pulling it open only a fraction Beth didn't have time to see who was stood on the other side, before it was kicked open with such a force, that she flew back.

Recovering quickly, Beth felt more than saw the blood on her forehead. Instead her attention became focused on the figure stood in the door way, her eyes widening in recognition. "Charles..."

As he stepped forward, Beth shuffled back before quickly pushing herself up and turning to run. Before she could two strong arms wrapped themselves around her torso, trapping her arms by her sides. "No more running..." his breath hit the back of her neck, causing shiver. Struggling against his grip, Beth slammed her foot down onto his, making Charles grunt in pain, his grip on her loosening somewhat, managing to pull her right arm free, Beth through back her elbow, hitting him directly in the face and causing him to drop to his knees from the impact.

As he fell she turned and kicked him hard in the stomach, shaking off his hand as it gripped hold of her leg she kicked him again, and again watching as he dropped onto his back. With the door blocked by Charles who was still struggling to get up, Beth turned on her heal and ran into the bedroom, grabbing at her bag. As she grabbed for her gun, two hands gripped either side of her head tightly and forced her to stand up as she struggled. Charles threw her towards the bedroom door hard, "Looks like you've gone and lost your manners!" he yelled, moving over her, his hands becoming wrapped tightly around her neck. Beth gasped and gripped his arm as he pulled her up; as she stood and came face to face with him she spit in his face and pushed him away roughly.

When he let go of her Beth ran out the bedroom, her sights set firmly on the front door. Not getting too far, before he grabbed her legs from behind sending her sprawling onto the floor hard. Not giving up and keeping her eyes locked on the door, she struggled against Charles, almost crawling across the floor. "God I love it when you crawl." He chuckled, pulling her to a stop and spinning her around before she reached the door.

As Beth fought hard against him, Charles gripped her head between his hands and butted her hard effectively stopping her struggle. Letting her head drop back he smiled, letting his finger wipe away a drop of the blood now running down the gash on her forehead. Lifting his finger slowly, he put it into his mouth and breathed deeply, his eyes closing, "You taste just the same."

Beth lay there, not really moving. The door was open, she knew that but she couldn't focus, she was confused yet she knew she was in danger. Blackness was creeping in and she fought to hold it at bay, she had to stay awake, fight back, get some help but she couldn't, before she knew it she was sinking into a dark abyss but not before one name escaped her lips,

"Don..."

* * *

**_Hey everyone so I have a couple things to say. Firstly I know I've spoken a few times about a sequel but I have plans to just extend this story so hope everyone's okay with that. I have some huge plans! A sequel just felt as though I was starting over so I couldn't settle on any decisions. _**

_**Secondly I want to thank Donna once again for being my sounding board, and listening patiently as I go on and on about all the trouble these characters are giving me! Thanks hun!**_

_Elaine - Thanks again for your amazing review hun! yeah I'm posting pretty quick but why not I love love love these characters and this story and I'm so glad your enjoying it!_

_csi-ncis - Thanks for your review hun! The women are sticking together, I've always had trouble with Lindsey but somehow Beth ended up liking her as did I lol I think Beth's done pushing Flack away now, he's too important to her!_

_Schnerb - Your message made me smile for ages after reading it! I'm so happy with what you said about Beth and the plot line! I adore doing scenes between Flack and Beth, I just love them together, things are going to be extremely hard for them in the next few chapters but stick with it! The tension is about to explode big time!_

_Donna - Yeah there's no way Beth would have called Flack despite how much she wanted to. Sadly the poor new victims never had a chance, they were dead as soon as Charles set his eyes on them. Beth can't keep Flack at arms length, it's been too hard up to now so I think she's going to stop fighting it and let him closer.  
_

_jennifer32485 - Thanks for your great review hun! So glad your enjoying the story!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
but I flew too high_

_Carry on my wayward son – Kansas_

"What do we have Flack?" Stella asked as she slid out of the passenger side of the black SUV, Mac grabbed his kit as he climbed out the driver's side. Flack waited for them on the other side of the crime tape and held it up as the pair of them ducked beneath it.

"Double homicide, another married couple." He answered tiredly, "George and Victoria Wilde, married for 5 years, both work as Professors at NYU. The brother of Mrs Wilde is the one that discovered the bodies, he came to check on them both after they failed to turn up for their own anniversary party." He told them as they headed into the house.

Sat on the stairs were two officers, one trying to take a statement from the brother and the other trying to comfort him. Stella shot the young man a sympathetic look, shaking her head as she looked away and followed Flack and Mac in to the kitchen, "No obvious signs of struggle..." she commented. Stopping behind Mac who frowned,

"Bleach..." he said simply, the smell extremely strong. "He cleaned up, same as the other murders." Stella wrinkled her nose at the smell and followed Flack down into the basement. Mac following closely, none of them prepared for the scene in front of them. Despite the pictures and the others murders, seeing it like this was like seeing it for the first time all over again. Horrifying didn't even cover it.

The young married couple were both tied to their chairs, back to back. They were a mess; there was blood everywhere, on the floor, ceiling walls. Stella shook her head and looked away, gathering herself together whilst Mac looked thoughtful, his eyes scanning the scene, "I don't get it." He muttered. Flack nodded and looked at him,

"Huge difference between upstairs and downstairs isn't there." He said, as Mac nodded ever so slightly,

"He obviously didn't care much about cleaning up after him down here." Stella said as she carefully began manoeuvring her way through the blood splatters on the floor.

"It's because he didn't care about these two. There's something different about them, the way he's set them up, it almost seems rushed." Mac said, before turning to Flack, "Flack, when was the last time the brother spoke with Mrs Wilde?" he asked, as Flack began skimming through his notes.

"Last night, apparently they were finalizing plans for today." He replied. Mac frowned deeply, shaking his head as he crouched down in front of Mr Gates, wincing ever so slightly as he got a better look at the man. His eyes eventually fell onto a white folded piece of paper sticking out of the man's shirt pocket. Opening his kit, Mac pulled on a pair of latex gloves and carefully removed the paper from the man's pocket.

As soon as he had it in his hands Mac knew what it was, cautiously he opened it, his eyes scanning the words on the paper before he looked up, "Flack where's Beth?" he asked, Flack head turned quickly to Mac upon hearing the question and Mac stepped forward,

"Back at my place why?" he asked, a cold feeling of dread filling his stomach as Stella moved beside Mac, taking the note from him as he answered,

"Because I know why he rushed with this murder…"

"_**Time to complete the collection**__…_" Stella read from the note out loud, her eyes widening in understanding as she looked up at Mac, "He's gone for Beth," she said, her gaze flickering to Flack.

Mac's eyes locked with Flacks and the younger of the two ran from the basement pulling out his phone as he did. Mac looked at Stella before he hurried to the stairs, ordering Stella to get Danny down here as he followed Flack.

* * *

"Idiot," Flack barked, as he hit his fist down against the steering wheel. Mac didn't try to say anything, he knew Flack wouldn't listen, so instead he kept all his concentration on the phone he was holding up to his ear. "I shouldn't have left her." Flack said as his car skidded to a screeching stop outside his apartment building. Mac snapped the phone shut, letting out a sound of frustration as they both clambered out the car.

Forgoing the lift, both Detectives' took to the stairs, taking the steps three at a time. As they reached the right floor, Flack tore down the hallway his heart pounding wildly against his chest as he skidded to a halt outside his apartment. The door was ajar, a large footprint in the centre. Shrugging off Mac's hold, Flack burst through the door, "Beth!" he yelled loudly as his eyes took in the mess of the apartment. Not wanting to believe what he already knew Flack ran through the rest of the apartment calling her name.

She was gone. Mac knew it, they were too late. "Don..." he called, his eyes fixating on the blood drops on the floor. Flack walked out of his room, his face frantic, and his eyes caught on the smeared bloody hand print on the wall leading from his room.

"Mac she isn't...that son of a bitch has her..." he ran a shaking hand over his face, before he spun around quickly and punched the wall, his hand tearing through the plaster with the force of it.

"Don you need to remain calm." Mac told him as he pulled out his phone. Flack pulled his hand out from the wall, not feeling any pain as he watched blood seep out from his knuckles. His head pounded in the same way his heart thud against his chest, and something like oil churned in his stomach, burning like acid.

Leaning back against the wall he grabbed a fistful of his hair, attempting to force away the images of Beth in trouble. Looking up his eyes caught on the jacket hanging over the sofa. Stepping forwards, he took hold of it carefully and held it tightly, not listening as Mac spoke on his phone. Lifting up the jacket, he took a breath, tears pricked at his eyes as he squeezed them shut and lowered the jacket.

"Alright Lindsey and Hawkes are on their way," Mac's voice broke through Flack's empty thoughts, "We're going to find her Don, I promise." Flack could already feel the burning sting behind his eyes building again, as he looked up and saw the same pained expression on Mac's face he shook his head and breathlessly asked,

"What's he doing to her Mac?"

* * *

**10:00pm**

The only thing Beth could register was that she was wet. It was the first thing she registered, she couldn't think, couldn't remember. Where was she? One thing she did know for sure was she wasn't alone, and that was when she remembered. Forcing her eyes open she sat up quickly, regretting the action instantly. Beth cringed as the full force of the pain hit her, and screwed her eyes tightly shut to spare herself any more damage the light may be waiting to inflict on her.

Taking a breath, Beth attempted to move her hands, but jerked in shock when her efforts were stopped shortly by the shackles around both her wrists. Daring to open her eyes again she looked down to see that the shackles where a rusty brown colour and lead over to a loop ground tightly into the wall.

"I figured you'd find it harder escaping from those then you did the rope we used last time," the voice made her freeze, as her blood ran cold. Realising he'd thrown water over her to wake her up, Beth felt her adrenaline kick in. Despite the pain in her head and the grogginess she felt, Beth knew in order to survive she was going to have to do her best to push through it.

"Last time..." her voice sounded alien even to her, as it came out a cracked whisper. Her throat was dry, and there was a bitter taste of blood in her mouth. Charles was in front of her on the floor in a flash, his hand cupping the side of her face,

"You remember our last night together don't you? It's all I've thought about for two years." He told her, his voice soft as he leaned in, pressing his face against the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. Beth cringed at his touch, "You weren't like the others, I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Go to hell!" Beth screamed at him, pulling back from him, and struggling against the restraints. Charles leaned back and laughed, his eyes still fixated on hers,

"Oh you've still got that fire. I missed that. The others gave in to easily but not you, no, you fought back, you gave me a challenge." He chuckled and shook his head, before his whole demeanour changed. His eyes were wide and wild, a darkness crossing his face as he grabbed Beth by the arm and roughly pulled her to him, "I'm gonna make this last." He promised her before pushing her back and delivering a harsh kick into her stomach.

The boot made a sickeningly dull thud and crack as it hit her, sending her back to the ground where she grunted painfully, the air being forced out of her. Rolling onto her side with her arms wrapped around her stomach, there was another painful thud as he delivered another kick into her back. The pain ceased all movements, the seconds suddenly felt like hours before she could even entertain the idea of breathing and when she did it felt like a knife burying itself into her stomach with each one. Beth felt her body unconsciously curl into a ball, as if to protect itself. The coughs came out rapidly as she curled up, trying to steady herself and grit her teeth to ride out the pain. How would the team find her she wondered? Beth knew she was in trouble, nothing about this felt like last time. For one she was alone.

Beth knew what he wanted, what he always wanted from his victims. He wanted to hear her scream, cry out beg him to stop but she wouldn't do that. She didn't do it the first time, and she sure as hell wasn't going to give him the satisfaction now. "Go to hell." She spat at him.

Charles didn't move, his eyes were wild as he turned away from her and headed to his desk. From her position on the ground Beth could only watch. The pain in her chest was agonizing, and she knew the noise she'd heard when he'd kicked her had been a rib.

"You really did forget all your manners didn't you." He commented, as he stopped over the desk. Beth frowned, unable to see what he was doing. "There is something I've been dying to ask you though." He said as he turned to face her, his arms crossed, "Why did you leave Agent Giles team?

Beth looked at him for a moment, before shaking her head, preparing to look away when he carried on "It was never the same after he left was it? You weren't the same, when little Todd left us"

"Don't you dare, talk about him. You killed him!" Beth yelled, surprising even herself as she did, "You butchered him you bastard..." Charles pushed away from his desk and waved a hand dismissively,

"Let's not get nasty sweetheart." He said, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her, "I tried to explain this before, you think those people I killed were innocent? They were far from it, they were liars, pretending they were perfect to the outside world when all the while they're cheating on each other, or abusing each other...they deserved to die."

"No one deserves to suffer through the pain you caused." Beth argued tugging at her restraints again,

"They were liars! Just like you and Todd...you lied to me, and he suffered the consequences, just like you're going to." He replied calmly as he crouched over her, his fingers threading through her hair. Distracted, Beth didn't see the knife till it was too late. Beth closed her eyes, struggling not to cry out as he ran the blade down her forearm, cutting her deep.

Charles smiled as he watched her struggle, "I've fantasized about this moment for 2 whole years, hearing you whimper as I slice into your skin...and you will, you'll be screaming at me to stop soon. We've got all the time in the world."

Standing up, he walked away leaving Beth alone on the floor. She couldn't reply the pain in her chest was getting worse as she shivered. She was drenched from the water he'd thrown over her, and being chained to a cold floor wasn't helping matters. Panic was settling in, over riding any confidence she had left. A chuckle brought her back into the here and now, and through the slits of her eyes she saw Charles settling down into a chair.

She tried to concentrate, to focus but the blow she'd taken to the head back in the apartment was now working against her and the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the flicker of computer screens coming to life.

* * *

**11:00pm **

"Agent Giles and his team are just getting into the air now, they should arrive in just over an hour," Mac told Stella as they walked through the labs. There was an unusual urgent, bleak and somewhat stressed air, around the Detective. Stella nodded and handed him a file, it had been just over 3 hours since they'd realised Beth was missing.

"You seen Flack?" she asked, Mac sighed, as he remembered the look in the younger mans eyes before he'd left him.

"He's at the precinct, he's got as many people as he can out there looking," Mac answered, something in his tone caught Stella's attention and she frowned,

"What is it?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm, making Mac stopped and looked at Stella,

"I just don't know what good him having all his men out there is going to do. We have no idea where Charles has taken her," Mac said, Stella crossed her arms and shrugged,

"As long as we're out there Mac there's a small chance we could find her. We don't leave our own," she reminded him. Mac looked at Stella for a beat before taking a breath and nodding,

"Your right," he replied,

"Damn right I am," Stella smiled as they walked into the conference room. Up on the main screen was a direct link to the plane Beth's old team was on,

"Agent Giles I presume," asked Mac as he and Stella sat down. On the screen was an older greying man,

"That I am, and I'm guessing your Detective Mac Taylor, and Stella Bonazara," both of them nodded and Giles leaned forward towards the screen, his face solemn "How long has it been now?" he asked,

"Just gone 3 hours," answered Stella, Giles sighed and ran a hand over his face, and glanced at the other members of his team before addressing Mac and Stella again,

"Then we don't have long," he told them, "The longest time he's ever kept his victims alive is 24 hours,"

_**

* * *

**_

**1:00am**

Bones breaking made a very specific sound. A sound that most people whether you've heard it before or not, are never quite prepared for. It sickens you to your stomach, on a level you weren't even sure existed, and sends shivers down your spine. It was the second time that night Beth heard that noise, after receiving another kick to her stomach Beth felt the pain hit her quickly. It went rushing and burning through her so fast she moaned loudly and tried to force herself to breathe through the pain that shot through her upper body.

Time didn't seem to matter here. Beth wasn't sure right now how much time had passed, a week, a month, a year, well it certainly felt that long. A part of her wanted to give up, give into the pain. The last 2 years had been long and tiring, all of it leading up to this very moment and she wasn't sure she had it in her to fight anymore. However Beth knew who she was, and that was a fighter. Never had she backed down from any challenges thrown her way, she faced her fears and fought against them every day. She vowed that Charles was not going to take that away from her, it didn't matter what he did.

"You forced me away from my home. I wasn't welcome anymore, not after everyone knew what I'd done." Charles yelled at her, it angered him she didn't flinch. Clenching her teeth Beth fought to control the pain in her chest as she kneeled on the floor, forcing herself to remain awake.

"You killed all those people Charles, did you really think you'd get away with it forever?" she asked, her voice a flat whisper, cracked with pain. The full fisted blow to the face sent Beth hurtling to the cold hard floor once again making her cough heavily, trying to breathe through the pain. Her chest burned as she wheezed a protest to the blows she had received only earlier. Forcing her eyes shut in an attempt to escape the pain, her mind raced to a place she knew she wanted to be.

Blue eyes flashed to the front of her mind.

Blue eyes. Soon a face she knew only too well appeared, and a sense of warmth and comfort spread throughout her. Don. She was in his room. The bed was untidy, and the shower could be heard running. A blue shirt lay on the bottom of the bed. Gingerly Beth reached out for it, and lifted the shirt to her face. The scent of Don lingered on it, and it gave her peace. Beth knew now why it was she had to hold on, if her strength faltered which she knew it partly would at some point, she'd hold onto Don's instead. Her head was foggy and thoughts of a certain blue eyed Detective were rudely interrupted by a sharp stabbing pain in her arm.

"What's that?" she demanded groggily. With the many blows she'd received Beth felt as though she'd been put through the grinder.

"It's something to keep you quiet whilst I work." Charles answered, his dark eyes flickering from the needle in her arm, which Beth noticed did not look like the cleanest thing in the world. He smiled, his finger tapping her on the nose, "Don't worry though, you'll be able to feel everything when you wake up." His eyes revealed the truth in this promise. Before Beth could open her mouth to retort, she felt herself being forcefully dragged back into the darkness, her last thoughts of blue eyes.

* * *

**_Okay thank you every one who read and reviewed the last chapter! Also big thanks to those who've added this story to Story Alert, your supports greatly appreciated!_**

**_Donn thank you :D always lending an ear when I've gotta vent to someone! Thanks xx_**

_schnerb - Once again you made me smile :D glad you liked the cliffhanger and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Poor Beth's going to have to try and draw as much strength as she can from Don for the next few chapters!_

_csi-ncis - Charles is ruthless! Have no idea how I came up with him I'm wondering whether I should worry lol glad you enjoyed the fight scene Beth wasn't going to take it laying down!_

_You Can't Rush Science - Thanks for your support hun! So happy you enjoyed the chapter! I'm hoping you enjoy this one just as much!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

_Breath – Breaking Benjamin_

**4:00 am**

"This is useless, I should be out there," growled Flack as he pushed away the files he had been reading, shattering the tense silence that had filled the conference room. Standing up away from the table, he let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, feeling completely helpless with nothing to do. Danny sighed and looked at Mac,

"He's right, we're basically chasing our tails here, we have no idea where we're supposed to be looking," he said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"This is all we have," Mac answered quietly, feeling the same frustration as the others, but there was no way he could magically change their situation, it was what it was. Stella looked up at Flack, her face marred in concern as she watched him pacing.

"Flack maybe you need…" she started

"Don't tell me what I need," Flack snapped, instantly regretting his harsh tone. Letting his head drop, he sighed before looking back up, "I'm sorry Stella," he apologised quietly. Stella smiled sadly and shrugged,

"Don't worry about it." She assured him giving him a soft smile.

Hawkes looked up and pushed his own file away, leaning back in his chair he covered his face with his hands and sighed dejectedly, before looking at the others,

"It's pointless…" he looked at Mac, "We've already gotten every bit of information we could from these files, what else is there?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing else until something happens," Danny answered him with a sigh, standing up he went and stood in front of the boards. Knowing from the pictures and the video they'd saw, he knew what Beth would be suffering through now and it was killing him not being able to help.

"Do you think he'll call? Hawkins I mean?" asked Lindsey who had remained quiet for the last hour.

"It's hard to say, at this point it's impossible to know just what he plans to do but we need to prepare for any possibility," the whole teams attention snapped towards the door. There in the doorway stood the Washington team, Agent Giles, Tony, Georgia, and Simon. "We're do you want us?"

* * *

**5:30am**

So it wasn't some horrible nightmare. That was Beth's first thought as she awoke, to a persistent cold that seemed to break through the darkness first. Every part of her, longed to be waking up in the softness of her own bed wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

It was a good few minutes before Beth could focus, but as she opened her eyes everything was slurred and slanted, and through the thickness of it, she knew it was down to whatever he had given her. It was then it hit her, she was no longer on the floor, there was a persistent and painful pressure in her wrists holding her up. Blinking back the fogginess, she moved her head, realising she was upright. The shackles around her wrists were now attached to a lead that was hooked through a loop, sticking down from the ceiling.

Her body burnt painfully, the pain in her chest began to break through the fogginess, groaning she let her head drop forward. "Seems your little CSI group has called in our old friends, looks like Agent Giles and co have flown in for your rescue." Looking up, Beth sought out the owner of the voice and found him sitting on a desk chair surrounded by computer screens.

"Giles..." she muttered, as he looked at her and smiled,

"Yes, isn't that great! They're all here in New York, it's going to be like one big family reunion." He chuckled standing up and picking up the same syringe he'd held before. Beth's eyes widened a fraction and she pulled against the shackles, barely noticing as they cut into her wrists.

"Don't...not again..." she needed to formulate some sort of plan. Beth didn't want to just take the abuse much longer but she couldn't plan anything if she was out of it. Charles sighed, grabbing her hair he held her in place as she struggled against him.

"It's just to keep you quiet whilst I listen in on what they're talking about." He told her gently pressing a kiss to her lips, holding her in place when she tried to pull back. Beth was out cold within seconds of him injecting her with the drug he'd been using to keep her submissive.

* * *

**6:00am**

"So you pretty much know Jack?"

From their various positions around the room, the NY team looked towards Tony who closed the file he'd been reading and tossed it onto the table. "We know what you know" answered Danny, as Giles fixed Tony with a warning look.

"Come on Tony, we need to work together on this," Giles reminded him, before addressing everyone else, "I know it's frustrating, but Charles has been in the wind for a long time now. We know he's close by, somewhere. He's covered his tracks well, but he rushed the last murders. This proves he's not being as careful as he once was, he's coming undone. Now we need to look over the evidence from the last two murders again, and try and find something, anything that can lead us to him."

Mac nodded in agreement and stood up, "We go over what we've found again," he ordered his team, not needing to say anymore as they all nodded, stood and left the room. Mac watched them go before turning back to Giles, "What do you think our chances of getting her back alive are?" he asked the older Agent.

Giles sighed and pulled off his glasses, "2 years ago, I would've said they were great straight away, especially with what we knew, but now...I don't know how far gone he is. With Beth escaping him the last time, I don't know what he's going to do to her."

* * *

**8:30am**

The water hit her, unrelenting in its vindictiveness. It didn't just cause her pain, but sent her into an overwhelming sense of shock. The weakened brunette struggled to breathe, the chill of the water impacted upon her chest, making it even harder to drag in the equally chilly air that raked through her lungs just as painfully. Before she could even open her eye's Beth's head was roughly pulled back by her hair, "Looks like good old Giles is already giving up on you." He told her, laughing cruelly.

Beth couldn't answer straight away, her entire body ached painfully. Her arms had begun to bleed around the wrists, from where the rusty old shackles still supported her whole body weight. The gash on her arm, inflicted by Charles continued to bleed. Her legs were weak, she couldn't stand properly and it wasn't down to the beating she had to endure, the drugs in her system were now playing havoc with her.

"What no comeback? Come on Beth you were a hell of a lot more chatty last time." Charles said, his hand slowly grazing down the skin of her cheek, moving gently down her throat before moving further down her chest. Beth used what little strength she had to use her legs and knee him between the legs. As Charles staggered back, she tugged at her restraints, wondering if she was just imagining them loosening somewhat.

"Keep your filthy hands off me." She seethed through her gritted teeth. Charles chuckled as he straightened up and took another step towards her, his fingers tightening around the knife in his hand. His only answer to what she'd said was to back hand her across the face, not once but twice. Beth spat out the blood that pooled in her mouth after he hit her, he was enjoying this way too much.

"Now why you gotta be like that. Here I thought we were gonna play nice." He huffed and shook his head, an amused smile on his face. Before Beth could realise he had moved, her senses were too dulled to pick it up, there was a severe burning pain in her left shoulder that made her cry out loudly despite her best efforts not to. It felt so sharp that it burnt her inside. Then for a moment Beth realised nothing hurt, and she could breathe, her whole body felt warm and relaxed. But it was only for an instant

Something foreign was inside of her, her body knew this. Something not right embedded deep within her shoulder. Her eyes opened of their own accord and the anger, in Charles eyes was clear as he watched her. This was the moment her body caved, her legs gave in and her body sagged. Just when the pain was beginning to subside ever so slightly, Charles yanked the knife out, making the searing pain that had made her cry out only just seconds earlier, erupt again.

Encouraged by her cry when he'd stuck the knife in her shoulder, Charles smirked, and reaching up, he unhooked the chains that held her and watched as she crashed painfully to the floor. Chuckling he kicked her over, so she now lay on her back before climbing above her, straddling her hips. Beth fought to move but her body was too weak and refused.

"You just don't get it do you?" Charles shook his head, the knife he held tracing down the middle of her t-shirt, "We're connected, you and I...there's no point in you trying to escape that or fight me." He told her softly, as the knife ripped the bottom of her shirt, tearing it to just under her bra.

Beth bit her lip and forced her eyes shut, wishing the darkness would take her again. Instead she could still feel him on her, his hand skimming the soft skin of her stomach slowly, coming to a stop over the 2 inch scar on her left side. Tracing his fingers over it he smiled, "This binds us together..." he said, before removing his own shirt, the jagged shaped scar in the middle of his stomach instantly visible. "Neither one of us wanted to give up, you gave me mine, so I gave you yours."

Beth shuddered at his touch and attempted to push herself back again, "Get off me." She yelled, feeling sick to the stomach with his hands on her. The pain in her chest and stomach increased the longer she lay flat on her back. Instead of answer, all she got was a severe burning pain, in the place where her scar was. Gasping she looked down to see the knife pressed into her. The burning sensation was becoming unbearable as she let her head fall back, a cry escaping her lips.

Leaning forward Charles pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head, "Don't hold it in..." he told her, sitting back as he twisted and pulled the knife back out of her. Beth didn't cry out, she couldn't, her mouth was open in a silent scream as she finally felt the tears escaping her eyes. Using her hands she pushed against Charles, who chuckled and held her hands down. Not finding it very hard considering how weak she was getting.

There was something inside her, Beth knew this, she could feel it, but being in as much pain as she was she couldn't register what it was. Gasping for breath she looked down to see Charles smirking, his eyes wild as he looked from her down to the now open scar. Following his gaze Beth went cold, crying out as the tears fell unrelenting down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it was happening, she felt completely violated on a whole new level as he sat there, his fingers moving inside the open wound.

"I'm inside you now, we're connected."

Filled with a sudden burst of adrenaline Beth kicked her legs, and pushed her arms out at him, knocking Charles off balance. Somehow she managed to move past the pain as she struggled against him, thankful when he paused and turned to the computer. Instead of striking her again, he stood and walked over to the monitors, leaving Beth alone and bleeding on the floor.

Shuffling back, she managed to sit herself back up against a wall, the pain beginning to slowly overwhelm her again. Leaning her head back, she didn't hold back the tears or the silent sob. Her spirit was nearly broken, she was too tired to take anymore; Beth knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Looking down at her shackles she tugged again, and felt them loosen.

_**

* * *

**_

**10:00am**

The lab was abuzz with action. Adam who after hearing what had happened and following orders from Mac was once again going over evidence from the Wilde murder, as he hurried around his lab. Passing by his computer, he briefly glanced at it and immediately stopped a frown on his face. Lowering the chemicals he held in his arms onto the table, he turned back to the computer and sat down to examine it further.

After a few minutes his eyes widened, his webcam was active, and after some digging, trying to switch it off he found that the same could be said for almost every other webcam in the labs. And they were all being fed to one particular route, he couldn't pin down.

Writing something down on a piece of paper, he opened and file and slid it in. Standing calmly he headed out the lab and went to find Mac, all the while trying to keep the panicked look from his face...

* * *

**_Okay so here's chapter 14! What do ya's all think? Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and everyone who's put this story on alert! Once again your support is greatly appreciated._**

**_Donna as always a big thank you to you for you encouragment! There have been many times lately when I've lost faith in my ability to do this story but your support has helped me see that I can do this :) thanks hun_**

_schnerb - Thanks again for your wonderful review hun! Hope this chapter kept you shocked as well :P still quite a way to go for poor Don and Beth but fingers crossed they make it! _

_csi-ncis - Charles is a sick sick man and I have to admit he was inspired by watching a lot of Criminal Minds! The old team is here to help, the question is though will that be enough to find her?_

_Donna -It is sad for the married couple and they may have been able to hold out but to Charles they were just a means to an end, their fate was sealed as soon as he laid eyes on them. I feel for Don, poor guy is feeling completely helpless. _

_You can't rush science - Hey hun thanks for sticking with this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Still a way to go for Beth and Don, hopefully she can hang on but...well just keep reading and find out :P  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_My last breath – Evanescence _

**11:30am**

Beth awoke with a start, hearing a humming as the usual searing pain and sickening wooziness shot through her body. She was still sat against the wall, and she cringed tightly as she attempted to move. The floor offered no sense of comfort from the dulling pain she was in; if anything the coldness was making it harder to breathe.

"I never really understood why I killed them."

Frowning Beth looked Charles's way. He was sat against the opposite wall, twirling same knife he'd used to stick her between his fingers. His movements were eerily gentle as Beth coughed painfully, clutching at her side. "What?"

"I always found a sense of, shall we say peace when I took their lives and I never understood why. I don't mean to say I regret doing it because I don't. They were liars and they deserved but, I just don't understand...do you?" he asked her, turning his empty gaze on to her. Thinking it may be some kind of trick, Beth refused to answer for a moment, but as he continued to look at her, she swallowed painfully and tried to tap into what she knew about him,

"I don't…I don't know exactly why it is you do what you do. The abuse…you suffered as a child, plays a big role in it though. Your mother and Father were both focused on their work…any time they did spend with you, they would demoralize you, beat you, make you feel like you weren't worth anything. You blamed their work…for, for who they were. You kill those that remind you of your parents...those who look like them…those who you view as liars..."

"My Father used to cut into my skin when I did something wrong." He told her as he stood and began pacing around the room, "People like that...they deserve to die..."

Beth shut her eyes tightly, and wheezed painfully. Her own speech had sounded slurred and slowed through the rasps. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before something physical gave way. It had gone quiet and a cold feeling washed over her. Opening her eyes Beth gasped, Charles was leant in close his face contorted between a mixture of rage and hatred.

"You look like my mother...and she was a bitch just like you..."

Beth gasped out loud as Charles reached forward and dragged her up and shoved her into a chair he'd moved into the centre of the room. Her shoulders drooped as she coughed and spluttered from the painful, sudden movement. Charles didn't see her flinch, which was something that aggravated him to no end. "Do you think you're in pain now?"

"Drop dead." Beth shot at him, with a look that went so far passed revulsion that it was startling. It was a look reserved for only him; Beth had decided a long time ago she would rather die standing, than begging on her knees which is what he wanted her to do.

Another onslaught of beatings is what she expected, but nothing came. Charles stared at her for the longest time, his silence frightening, his eyes cold and hard. Without saying a single work, he lifted his foot, placed it on the edge of the chair between her legs, and pushed hard, forcing the chair to tip backwards. The last thing Beth heard before everything went black was a sickening crack. In that small fraction of a second, it never occurred to Beth that the sound had been her own head, cracking upon the stone floor. It was only Charles that saw the blood ooze slowly from her head, before he turned and headed to his computers.

_**

* * *

**_

**12:00pm**

Both Mac and Giles were stood on the outside of the New York Crime Lab. Since Adam had informed them the lab had been bugged, they'd determined it best to talk somewhere safe and ended up outside. They now knew Charles had been watching them threw camera's and webcams all through the labs. "I still can't understand how he's been watching us this entire time and we've not known." Sighed Mac,

"He's tech smart, we knew that." Answered Giles, as he looked down on the street, "This is exactly how we found him last time, we back traced the web cam feed, and that plus the fact we got Beth's GPS working again. I only hope your guys good enough to filter through all the routers, Charles had the feed going through."

"Adams our best, if anyone can figure this out he can." Mac assured the older man. Giles looked at him for a moment before nodding. A brief silence passed between them before Giles spoke,

"She was never the same after the first time it happened. I know she blames herself for Johnson's death; she believes she didn't fight hard enough. There was nothing she could have done..." Giles trailed off and shook his head. Looking at him, Mac could see the pain on his face. The team had clearly been a family; losing one of their own had affected them all in a big way.

"We're getting her back." He said finally, his voice strong and determined as he looked at Giles. "That bastard isn't going to win this time."

_**

* * *

**_

"Flack?"

Lindsey hovered in the doorway of hers and Beth's office, unsure of whether to enter or not as she took in the tired figure of Flack.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice low, sounding almost defeated, hearing that Lindsey frowned, and stepped into the office, holding out a cup of coffee.

"I just wanted to bring you this," she smiled slightly, it not reaching her eyes. Sitting it on the desk in front of Flack, she paused for a moment unsure of what to say or do in this situation when Flack spoke,

"Thanks." He looked up at her and nodded once before turning to stare back at Beth's desk, "Was just thinking I should've persuaded her to sort through all the crap on my desk." He chuckled slightly making Lindsey smile as she looked down at the immaculately neat desk.

"And here people thought I was bad." She joked, making Flack smile slightly before he looked back down at his hands. A long silence stretched out between them, before Lindsey moved to the edge of the table and spoke again, "Have you gotten any sleep?" she asked gently.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to...I promised her I'd keep her safe Linds," Flack responded before letting the silence surround them again. Never before had he felt so useless, there was nothing he could do to help her. The guilt was eating away at him slowly, if only he hadn't left her alone, she'd be safe, he'd broken his promise, and that there was killing him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Don." Lindsey told him sternly, "This is not your fault, and you know Beth would hate you feeling that way." Flacks eyebrow furrowed in thought for a moment as he let his eyes do another sweep over the desk.

"We're at a dead end aren't we? No leads. No places we can look." He spoke with such a defeated quietness that it actually echoed loudly throughout the room, catching Lindsey by surprise.

"We're not giving up Don so don't you. Adam is working his ass off trying to pin point the location of this web cam feed."Lindsey told him, "The last thing you'd want is Beth giving up, so you can't either."

"You think that's what I'm doing, giving up?" Flack asked looking up sharply. Lindsey shrugged a small sigh escaping her lips,

"It does sound like it." She admitted, watching as Flack shook his head and ran a hand through his tousled hair, before looking back at her.

"I'm not giving up Lindsey; I just don't know what to do. I'm not someone who sits around waiting; I need to be out there. I don't..." he closed his eyes tightly before looking at her again, pain shining brightly in his eyes, "I love her Lindsey, and I can't help her."

Lindsey felt her heart break for her friend. It was clear Beth and Flack had cared for one another, but she hadn't guessed it had amounted to this already. Unable to say anything she reached down and took one of Flack's hands between hers, squeezing it gently, before offering him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, as she began to silently pray for Beth and her safe return.

_**

* * *

**_

**2:35pm**

"Adam...?" Danny and Hawkes walked into the AV room, leaving the rest of the question hanging as they took in the stressed out lab tech, who didn't even look back at them.

"I'm on it okay, barking down my neck every five seconds isn't helping me any." He snapped, knowing that this could lead them to where Beth was, was putting Adam under a lot of stress. He wanted to help his friend, and the fact that it was taking this long, while she suffered through god knows what, was frustrating him,

"We were just checking in, want to know if we can help." Sheldon said as he clapped the younger man on the back of the shoulder. Adam took a breath calming him as he shook his head,

"No Simon and Georgia have already tried some of their own tricks and nothings...oh..."

Danny quickly moved forward, stopping at Adam's sighed, "What is it Adam?" he asked, annoyed when the young tech didn't answer, the only sound was the furious clicking of the keyboard. Numbers and codes filled the screen in front of them.

"That's it, I think I have it..."Adam's voice was barely a whisper, as he struggled to believe it. The numbers on the screen were replaced by a map. Various red lines on the screen all met up on one particular point, "That's it! We found him." Exclaimed Adam as he Sheldon clapped him on the shoulder again before running out after Danny.

"Mac...we've got them." Danny burst into Mac's office, the older Detective stood, barely allowing a second to pass before he ran out after Danny.

_**

* * *

**_

**2:45pm**

"Where are they?"

Beth had been awake for, well she wasn't too sure how long. Time was the first thing that stopped being clear when you were held in a darkened room for a long time. She had made no attempt to move from the wall she was leant against. The pain the wracked her body had become so severe she'd found if she stayed still, it dulled ever so slightly, but not enough. Her shoulder had long since stopped bleeding, the material of her shirt clung to it.

"Where have they gone?"

There was that voice again, she tried to follow it as she continued to quietly twist and manoeuvre her hands out of the loosened shackles. Charles was sat at the computers, staring intently at the screen, his brow furrowed. Something was going on; he looked frustrated as he searched the monitors. Turning her head Beth let her eyes fall on the tear in her shirt. The blood seeping from the re-opened scar had lessoned, it only got worse when she moved.

"What's that...?" Beth looked up as Charles moved closer to one of the screens, his head turning to a side angle. "Dream of a place called home." He said, his voice dripped in confusion as he leaned back in his chair, unsure of them words meant, or whether they actually meant anything at all.

They did mean something though, to Beth at least. Those 6 very simple words sparked something inside of her, a memory. Giles had always quoted those words to her, each time they'd worked on a rough case. Whenever she'd worry about not being able to sleep after seeing what she'd saw, when she'd stopped believing she could carry on with the job, Giles would always tell her to 'Dream of a place called home' and somehow she'd find the strength to carry on.

Now she knew.

They were coming for her. A sudden surge of strength coursed through Beth and she knew she could hold on just that little bit longer. She had to.

_**

* * *

**_

"I should've guessed." Giles exclaimed in frustration as he sat in the passenger seat of the SUV Mac was driving; Simon, Tony and Georgia all huddled in the back of the car.

"How were you to have known Giles...how were any of us to know? Georgia countered as she roughly pushed her blonde hair back off her face, before she continued sending the directions of the location they now knew Beth was being held at, to all personnel heading there.

"She's right, the important thing we have to remember is we now know where he is, and Beth...she's going to be fine." Mac said cautiously, despite knowing the risk. They may get there and be too late, but he wasn't going to allow himself to think like that. Until he knew for sure, he was staying confident in the fact that she was alive. Without another word their car fell into silence.

Meanwhile in the car behind them, Flack drove whilst Hawkes and Danny were the passengers. He hadn't spoken, hadn't said a word since they'd left the lab. He didn't want to let himself believe everything was going to work out fine. He didn't want his hopes up just to have them crash down around him, so he kept silent.

"Told you we'd find her mate," Danny said, finally breaking the silence in the car. Flack didn't spare him a look as his hands gripped tightly to the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white with the force.

"We haven't found her yet." He reminded Danny, his voice almost void of any type of emotion. Danny frowned and looked back at Sheldon, who leaned forward in his seat.

"But we're going to, so believe that." Sheldon said, Flack nodded, his eyes still fixated on the road ahead of him as he skidded around a corner, following Mac's car closely. Danny looked back at Sheldon and the two shared the same worried, yet brief look.

_**

* * *

**_

"They know." Beth looked up at Charles, frowning slightly. His fact showed worry, then anger, then something that scared her.

Resolve.

It was that one look that sent her heart racing, and not in the way it would if one was to become nervous or excited. It was in a way that made you know you were in trouble. He'd figured it out, her team was on their way, and their time together was over. Slowly, his head turned to her, his cold eyes locking with hers.

"Apparently we don't have as long together as I would have liked." He sighed, his tone almost sad as he stood up. Beth shifted ever so slightly, as he picked up the knife from the table and turned it in his hands. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he lifted his eyes back to her, "It's been fun though wouldn't you say?" he asked, taking slow, taunting steps towards her.

Beth attempted to move, but with little success. In no time, Charles had his hand wrapped around her throat as he forced her back down onto the ground as he straddled her, his body weight pinning her down, trapping her. The only thing she could move now where her arms and as he brought the knife against her throat, she fought.

It wasn't ending like this, not after surviving him this long. It wasn't going to end now. As her hands wrapped around his Beth, filled with a sudden strength pushed against him. Barely able to register the burning pain in her chest as she struggled to keep the knife at bay.

"Don't fight it angel." Charles growled as he used his body weight to push harder against the knife, a smirk on his face as it closed in on Beth's throat.

Beth pushed hard, straining under his weight as he forced the knife closer. Feeling the tip of the blade press into the soft skin of her throat, and his leg press into her side, Beth cried out and using all her strength she pushed it away, managing to turn it towards Charles slightly, as the bottoms of her palms beginning to bleed as they pressed against the blade.

The burst of strength she'd felt earlier was quickly lessoning, so Beth decided to push all her remaining strength into this move. A move she hoped would save her. As she tried to turn the knife back around towards Charles, Beth lifted her leg and pushed her knee into his back. Caught off-guard, Charles not only fell forward off balance, his grip on the knife loosened allowing her to twist it.

Beth cried out as he fell against her, and rolled off to her side. Closing her eyes tightly she waited for the inevitable pain, or for him to strike again. When nothing came, Beth slowly let her eyes open, gasping when she saw him.

Beside her Charles lay dead, eyes open and mouth open as if in shock; blood trickled out of his mouth. Seeing the knife buried deep in his chest Beth let out a loud sob, as she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes closing.

There was a crash and Beth braced herself, her eyes shot open and there in the doorway, guns trained on Charles, stood Flack and Giles. It took them a moment to take in the scene in front of them but Flack was on his knees in front of Beth in no time. Mac checked Charles for a pulse before turning to Giles and shaking his head.

"Beth?" Flack placed his hands ever so gently on the side of her head as he took in her battered appearance, Beth smiled softly her own hand coming to rest over his as she fought to keep her eyes open, finally starting to succumb to her injuries, taking slight comfort in the fact she no longer hurt.

"You came..." her voice was a broken, tired and painful whisper. Flack didn't even try to fight back the tears that fell down his own cheeks seeing her in this state. Beth was here, alive, her skin warm underneath his finger tips but she was slipping,

"Of course I did," he replied, brushing back her hair as he heard Mac call for the paramedics to be sent through. Beth's eyes stayed on Flack, taking in every inch of him burning it into her memory as her eyes grew heavy. Before she knew it the familiar darkness was quickly drifting in, and somewhere in the far distance she could hear her name being called, but it was too late, the darkness was everywhere and she was lost.

* * *

**_Hey guys well her ordeals over...or is it :D Thanks to those who've put this story on alert. I've upped the rating to M considering how dark the last few chapters have been. 3 reviews :( should I worry? lmao  
_**

**_Also I'm giving another HUGE shoutout to my very good friend Donna who is way to patient with me! Talks me down off the ledge when I start struggling with this story. Your support has made this story so thank you!_**

_csi-ncis -As you can see I took your advice and changed the rating :) So glad you've enjoyed the last few chapters, as weird as it may sound they've been my favourite to write! Don't know what that really says about me lol _

_schnerb - Adam is so so awesome so he did deserve his moment! Beth has been brave, drawing strength from thoughts of Don, just gotta hope that gets her through! Charles has to be my favourite character ever, really I have no idea what's going on in my head to create someone like that!_

_Donna - It was hard getting how everyone else is feeling across for the reader. Glad you were happy with how I did it though. I didn't make things to dark did I? Actually worrying slightly it may be too much.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_All I want now is to be with you  
Cause you know I've been everywhere else  
Looking back at what you got me through  
You knew me better than I knew myself_

_By Your Side - Lifehouse_

Don paced up and down the length of the hospital waiting area, a worried look etched deep into his features. He stopped every few minutes to look towards the waiting room door. He was tired, unshaven; his shirt was crinkled, with one half of it hanging out his pants, whilst his tie hung loosely around his neck. They'd rescued Beth two hours previous and he hadn't seen her since.

Both Stella and Mac, who were sat down on the chairs in the waiting area, watched the young Detective pace. Stella wrung her hands together worriedly, wishing there was something she say or do to calm her friend, but each attempt to talk to him was met with silence.

Mac watched Flack with concern. He'd known for a while about Flack and Beth, he'd known from the night they met, the pair had a definite chemistry and Mac had found himself extremely amused at their first interaction. Watching Flack attempt to ignore his immediate attraction to Beth had been funny. It was that night he knew, the pair had something and it wouldn't be too long, given the chance that they'd act on it. It made him happy to know they had.

"Don, please sit down..." he said after another long round of silence passed between all three of them.

"I don't wanna sit down Mac. I wanna know what the hell is going on in there why won't anybody come out and tell me what the hell is going on?" he exclaimed, angrily running a hand through his hair.

Neither Mac nor Stella answered; instead they could only watch as Flack began his endless pacing once again.

"Still no news?"

Stella turned to the see Hawkes, Danny and Lindsey entering the waiting area all carrying coffee's as they stopped beside her. "Not since the last update." She answered, thanking Danny for the coffee as they were handed out. Once again Flack brushed his aside. They'd had one update on Beth since they'd arrived, all they knew up to now was she'd been rushed in for emergency surgery.

"What about the Washington team? They not bother to hang around?" Danny asked after tearing his eyes away from Flack. Mac shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Agent Giles ordered the rest of the team back to the plane, there's a case in Ohio that needs their immediate attention..."

"He also had something he needed to sort out here in New York before he heads back to Washington." Stella finished for Mac, Danny nodded and was about to open his mouth and say something else when a disturbance at the front desk caught their attention.

"Where the hell is my daughter...?" an older man stood at the front desk, out of breath and looking extremely anxious. Giles appeared beside him and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, saying something to him before pointing to the team. The man turned and let Giles lead him towards the CSI's who all watched their approach curiously.

"Guy's I'd like you to meet Ray Stevens, Beth's Father."

Stood before them was a tall, man. He was muscular but had obviously worn with age. He had a receding hairline, with salt and pepper coloured hair. Stood in front of them in his jeans, olive coloured shirt, and well worn boots holding his jacket tightly was a panicked man.

Mac stood and opened his mouth to introduce himself and the team, when a Doctor clad in blue scrubs walked over to them. Each of the CSI's stood, as did Flack as Ray turned his eyes almost wild, "Are you here for Beth Stevens?" he asked.

"I'm her Father, where is she? Is she going to be okay?" he asked, the Doctor nodded once,

"We've managed to stabilize your daughter's condition. We found an extreme amount of Ketamine in her body which is currently passing through her system. The head injury she sustained whilst serious was not life threatening. Your daughter fractured one of her ribs which in turn had pierced her right lung; we were able to stop the blood from filtering into her chest cavity and repair the damage...however there were a few complications during the surgery."

"What kind of complications?" Flack asked as he watched the Doctor, still feeling sick to his stomach.

"Beth's heart stopped twice on the table, due to the internal bleeding in her stomach. Now remember she's stable now but I have to warn you, the next 24 hours are critical, we'll be keeping her under observation in the ICU." The Doctor continued, "Now if she pulls through, you must understand Beth has taken quite a beating and although I believe she could make a full recovery if she survives the next day, her recovery is going to take quite some time."

Ray Stevens covered his face with his hands for a moment, brushing away the tears on his face roughly as he looked back to the Doctor. It'd been 2 years since he'd last seen his daughter, and he couldn't believe this was how they were finally meeting again. "Can I see her please?" he asked, the Doctor nodded and waved for a nurse.

"Nurse Emma will take you to see her."

The small red-headed nurse, placed a gentle hand on Ray's back before she began guiding him down to the ICU. The Doctor watched them go before he turned to the rest of them.

"For now I only want one person at a time in with her. So I suggest you all go home and get some rest." He said gently before turning and heading up the corridor.

Silence passed between the team, each one of them lost in their own thoughts. Flack was leant back against the wall, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. Hearing that she was still alive filled him with relief, but knowing the fight for her life still wasn't over was agonizing. He knew deep down though, she'd make it, she had to, she hadn't gone through all she had to give up now. He wouldn't stand for it. He needed to see her, Flack wanted to be able to take her hand in his and promise her from now on everything was going to be okay. Letting himself slide down against the wall, he sat and vowed not to move till he could go in and see her.

**

* * *

**

_**1 week later**_

Hospital room 102 was filled with flowers and get well cards. A tatty bear sat at the foot of the hospital bed, and beside it sat Ray Stevens. His deep, smooth southern voice filled the silence as he once again reminisced about times back on the ranch, a time when they'd all last been together.

It had been a week since he'd arrived in New York City. A week since he'd first seen his daughter again after 2 long years, and a week he'd waited along with everyone else for her to wake up. He'd been by her side every day, from morning till night he sat and prayed to God for her to wake up. Talking to her about and home and singing to her much like he did when she was a child.

When then New York team would visit they would sit with him, listening eagerly to the stories of her childhood. Lindsey as well would sit and share some of her own memories and swap stories with Ray about life growing up on a ranch.

The only time Ray dared to leave the room was on the arrival of Flack, who although he was here a lot would spend most of his time sat outside the room. So whenever he would come in, Ray would give him his privacy, not at all oblivious to the obvious feelings this certain Detective had for his daughter, it left him wondering just how she felt about him.

It was late in the afternoon and the rain battered against the hospital window, capturing Ray's attention. For a brief moment he stopped talking and just stared out the window, looking down on the city and marvelling at its beauty.

Beth who'd stayed immobile for the last week shifted, her left hand twitched and her head turned slightly to the side her Father sat. Ray didn't notice, the rain sounding so loud at that particular moment, that he didn't hear the slight rustle of the sheets.

Beth shifted again, this time managing to open her eyes a fraction, wincing at the too bright light that shone down on her. Trying again she managed to open them just that little bit more, feeling stiff and sore she tried to move but stopped instantly upon hearing the sound of the rain.

That was when she remembered the voice, her Father's voice, hadn't it been that, that had woke her. To be honest it was all slightly fuzzy but she looked around, her eyes landing on Ray. The sight of him there made her want to cry, "Dad..." her voice was coarse, her mouth extremely dry but she'd managed to speak loud enough.

Ray hearing Beth, turned sharply in his chair and almost cried in joy when he saw her awake and looking at him, "Beth, my sweet girl I'm here..." he cried, taking her face between his hands. Beth managed a soft smile as she looked up at him, tears filling her eyes,

"Daddy...it's really you..." she whispered, her voice was slightly louder and clearer. Laughing gently Ray nodded and brushed her hair away from her forehead,

"I'm here baby..." he assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning and hurrying to the door, where he wasn't surprised to find Mac and the gang sat outside the room.

"I need some help in here!" he shouted alerting the Doctor and Nurse stood up ahead, both of whom came hurrying towards him and into the room. Flack stood looking panicked as did the rest of the team but Ray just laughed, "She's awake...she's awake!"

**

* * *

**

Flack sat immobile outside the hospital room, he was alone and it was getting late, and he could hear the rest of the team in the small room getting ready to leave. Finally finding it in him to go in, he stood from the chair, took a breath and reached out his hand, pushing open the door. There was an obvious shift in the atmosphere of the room as it fell silent.

Danny with a smile turned from Flack to the others and clapped his hands, "Alright guys lets go. Ray you up for a beer?" he asked the older man, knowing both Beth and Flack needed their privacy to finally talk. Ray opened his mouth ready to decline the offer when Beth squeezed his hand, calling his attention to her.

"Go, I'll see you tomorrow." She told him, after finally pulling her eyes away from Flack. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest as her Father looked between both her and Flack before nodding,

"Okay." He sighed, leaning over he pressed another kiss to her forehead, "Get some rest," he said as he stepped away from the bed, allowing the rest of the team to say goodbye. Lindsey hovered beside Beth for a bit before finally relenting and bidding goodbye to her friend, promising she'd be back tomorrow.

The team and Ray left the two alone some minutes later and once again the room fell silent. Flack closed the door, lingering beside it for a moment as Beth watched him. Flack had been the last one she saw the day she'd been rescued, and she could vaguely recall hearing his voice as she slept. That day with Charles, it had been thoughts of seeing him again that had kept her holding on, kept her wanting to stay alive and providing her with the strength to fight instead of giving up.

"I wondered where you were." She said after the silence became too much her voice still hoarse. Flack sighed and stepped away from the door, loosening his tie as he stepped closer to the bed,

"Sorry, I just...guess I was afraid of seeing you." He admitted settling on the chair Ray had occupied the entire time he'd been here. Beth frowned as she took in his words,

"Afraid?" she asked, Flack looked up at her and the pain in his eyes hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"I was afraid that...maybe it was some sort of dream. Maybe you weren't awake, I was afraid that you hadn't come really come back to us...to me." He told her, his expression intense as though he was trying to convince himself she was actually there.

Beth smiled softly and nodded as much as she could, "I have too much to live for. I wasn't going anywhere without a fight." She answered her eyes locking with Flacks. Reaching out she took his hand which lay resting beside hers, and held it tightly never wanting to let go as the tears brimmed her eyes, "Thank you for coming for me." She whispered her voice breaking.

Flack stood and moved to sit beside her on the bed, and shook his head, "Thank you for holding on like you did. You never gave up, and there was no way I was letting you get away from me Beth, I need you in my life okay, I...I love you."

Beth felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she listened to those words, hearing them from him made everything worthwhile. Reaching for Flack, she pulled herself into a sitting position before she looked back at him, her hands resting against his chest as she smiled and answered, "I love you too." Smiling she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held herself too him, sighing quietly when she felt his strong arms hold her gently.

It was all finally hitting her, the last few months, finding Don, feeling more for him than she ever thought she could for someone, Charlie. Maybe now she could move on, now it was over maybe she could start to be the girl she was supposed to be all along.

* * *

**_Okay well here's chapter 16! Had an amazing response to the last chapter and I'm really happy so many of you liked it and took the time to review. Each on made me smile so thanks!_**

**_Thanks Donna for helping me work out more plot ideas I'd be lost without ya help!_**

_RunningFishy -Glad your enjoying the story and thanks for your response to the last chapter, it was one of my favs to write. Hope you enjoy what's to come!_

_Elaine - How Beth recovers still has to be seen but stick with it as we'll be following her through her struggle to recovery. I'm hoping her and Flack can work things out but we'll have to wait and see. _

_CaitlinTierney - Thanks for you enthusiasim, hope you enjoy what's coming up. _

_schnerb - Life is going to be difficult for Beth for a while and hopefully she'll get it together. There will be plenty more moments between Don/Beth things are going to be hard for them. I'm so glad your enjoying this story, your reviews always leave me with a smile on my face, thanks honey._

_csi-ncis - We do all have a little dark in us lol Adam deserved his moment I thought. Beth is a fighter at least that's what I've always tried to have her come across as._

_Donna - i think Beth was attempting to do both, try and stall for a little time as well as try and help Charles to understand why he does what he does. I figure Don isn't one used to feeling helpless hence why he lashed out a little at Lindsey. In a way your right, Beth is Charles only connection to the world, in a sick way he loves her as well which is why he's so fixated on her. _

_You can't rush science -Thanks for sticking with this hun and taking the time to read! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_I wanna take you with me  
to life with no more yesterdays  
we can start again awake and so excited  
and change the way we always push  
we always push_

_Parachute - Train_

Another week slowly passed by for Beth as she recovered in hospital. Her injuries had begun to heal well, but there was still a while to go before she was completely healed. On the plus side she was due to be released any day now provided she took things easy. It was a promise she was only too happy make; after all she was in no hurry to do anything.

For her, the nightmare with Charles was finally over; he was gone, dead, never to return, and that knowledge made her happy...but it also left her with a big question. What did she do now? For so long catching Charles had been her only focus in life, it had become her life and now he was dead, Beth was left with a void in her life, and she had to wonder how she was going to fill that now.

Closing her journal, Beth sat and stared into nothing for a while, there were so many thoughts racing through her head, she allowed herself to become lost in them and didn't even notice the presence in her room.

"Hey!"

Snapping her attention to the door, Beth smiled brightly, "Hey Mac." She greeted the older Detective, happy to see him. Mac smiled and stepped further into the room, coming to a stop beside her bed.

"How's the patient today?" he asked, as Beth shrugged, letting her head rest on the cushions propped up behind her,

"Aside from being extremely bored...I'm good. Doctors saying I'll be okay to go home in a couple days, which is great." She answered, making Mac chuckle as he took a seat, "So what brings about this unexpected visit?" she asked, having only seen Mac the night before.

Instead of answering straight away Mac held out a bag to her. Shooting him a curious look Beth took the bag and peered inside, a huge smile breaking out on her face as she took in the contents, "Jelly doughnuts, my favourite how'd you know?" she asked, watching as Mac smiled and shrugged,

"Lindsey may have let it slip that you and her both have a weakness for them." He replied with a chuckle making Beth laugh as she nodded. It was true, after passing the bakery on a case both of them had been immediately drawn in by the smell and had since been addicted to the pastries from '_Ma's little Bakery'_. A brief silence fell between them as Beth placed the bag on the bedside cabinet before she turned back around to Mac, "I was speaking with your Father last night after we left, he was telling me of his wishes for you to return home."

Beth frowned and looked down at her hands, recalling the conversation she'd had with her Dad only yesterday. There was a huge part of her that wanted so badly to return home to the ranch and her family, but there was another part of her which longed to remain here.

Beth had made a life for herself here in New York. She had a great job, great friends, and she was in love with a man she could see spending the rest of her days with. Could she really just up and leave all that, she knew she needed time to heal but could she really leave him, did she want to?

"I think it could be a good idea."

Looking back up at Mac, Beth frowned again and shook her head, "Mac my jobs here I'm not just going to leave you..."

"Beth, think about it. You've lived in a nightmare, away from your family and everyone else you've ever loved for 2 years. You said it yourself you didn't know what it was you were going to do with your life now. I think maybe you need to take some time and grieve, heal and figure out your next steps." He told her gently.

Beth shook her head, feeling even more confused than before. She knew she needed time, there was a lot to figure out, like where she stood now but, she didn't know if she could just go and leave Flack. Her heart pounded painfully just thinking about not seeing those blue eyes, and that dimpled smile every day.

"I know your right, I just...I don't know what I'm going to do." She admitted, looking back up at Mac, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he stood from his chair.

"Just take your time decide what's best for you." He told her stepping away from the bed. Nodding at the bag he smiled, "Enjoy the doughnuts, and be sure to hide them from Lindsey." He joked, before leaving the room, and leaving Beth to contemplate her future in New York City.

**

* * *

**

The 2 days till Beth's release passed quickly and Flack found himself walking away from the interrogation room glancing at his watch for the umpteenth time. It irritated him to see he had at least 2 whole hours left of his shift. Slamming a file down onto his desk, he dropped into his chair and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

"Rough day?"

"What do you want Messer?" Flack asked as he lowered his hands and looked across the desk to see his best friend sat in a chair. Danny merely shrugged and shot Flack one of his trademark smirks.

"What do I want? Now that there my friend is a loaded question, I guess..."

"Danny!" Flack fixed Danny with his best glare, causing not only Danny to laugh but himself.

"I'm actually waiting on Mac; we've got a suspect waiting through there." He said, nodding towards the interrogation rooms. Looking at Flack, there was a beat before he turned serious, leaning forward he rested his arms against the desk,

"So how you doing, really?" he asked, Flack shook his head and let his eyes close for a moment as he gathered his thoughts together before even trying to answer Danny.

"I'm good." He answered, letting a moment pass between them before he carried on, "I mean I'm happy ya know, Beth's safe, I got her back but in a way I still miss her." He said not really understanding what he meant himself.

"What are you talking about Don?" Danny asked frowning. Flack looked up at his friend and shook his head,

"She's alive, she's back but she's not really back. Something inside me is telling me I'm about to lose her all over again, and this time there's nothing I can do to stop it." He shook his head again realising what a complete idiot he must sound like to Danny, he was confusing himself.

Danny watched Flack for a moment, before shaking his head and standing up from the desk, "You're not losing her, and you're being paranoid. Any idiot can see just how insanely crazy that girl is about you, and not Angell crazy but a good kinda crazy." Danny joked, earning a small chuckle from Flack, "Why don't you clock off early, and go and see her, may help."

Danny clapped Flack on the shoulder before he headed towards the interrogation rooms. Flack sat motionless for a moment after Danny left, mulling over what his friend said. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he knew he needed to see her. So standing from his chair, Flack grabbed his jacket and quickly left the precinct, heading straight for his car, before heading to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Stepping out of the bathroom, Beth brushed down her clothes with her uninjured arm, finally dressed in a simple t-shirt, and jeans, and sneakers after what had felt like a half hour struggle. Today she was going home, which home; well she was still unsure on that bit.

"Thought we may have to send in a search party," joked Ray as he watched Beth stop near the bed, rolling her eyes Beth chuckled,

"Yes well believe it or not, it's actually really hard to dress yourself with one arm," she answered indicting to her bandaged shoulder, and the bandage wrapped tightly around her forearm. Ray laughed and nodded,

"Okay well in that case you did extremely well and I'm proud of you," he said with a slight chuckle. He watched Beth smile again, as she proceeded to fold her clothes, placing them carefully into the suitcase he'd laid out on her bed.

There was something weighing on her mind, and he knew without a doubt she was trying to decide whether or not she wanted to leave. Now Ray knew what he wanted, he wanted her home and safe with her family as she got better, but there was also something holding her here. Something he didn't think she'd be able to give up so easily.

"You okay princess?" he asked her eventually watching as Beth nodded and looked up,

"I'm glad to be getting out of here." She replied. As Ray continued to look at her, Beth sighed and dropped the clothes she'd been folding into the suitcase, "Honestly I'm not sure." She admitted sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Ray took a step forward and took her hand in his,

"It'll get better you know..." he promised, Beth looked up into her Fathers eyes and nodded. Catching sight of the figure in the doorway, Beth felt her breathe catch. Following his daughters gaze, Ray straightened and decided to give the young couple some privacy. Hoisting the now closed suitcase off the bed, "Meet you outside honey." He said quietly to Beth before he turned to leave the room, only stopping to clap Flack on the shoulder.

Beth smiled softly at Flack, who failed to return the smile as he shut the door behind Ray, his back remaining turned to Beth, "You're leaving aren't you?" the way he said it, made it sound more like a statement than a question. He'd been right all along he was losing her. Beth took a step toward him and slightly shrugged her shoulders, not even trying to hold back the tears that spilled out over her cheeks.

"I don't know...it may be for the best" she whispered, not missing how her heart squeezed painfully as she spoke the words. Flack turned back to face her slowly, his own face looking pained as he looked down into her eyes.

"Best for who Beth?" he asked, shaking his head ever so slightly, "Can you honestly tell me you want to leave, and go back home? Leave me?"

Beth shook her head, running a hand through her hair as she walked towards the window, "I don't know Don; I don't know what I want to do anymore. I thought...I thought that maybe now he was gone, now that it's over I could get on with my life but I'm realising it's not going to be that simple..."

"It is that simple Beth, Charles is dead, gone forever, and you can move on with your life...we can move on together." Flack said as he moved forward, his hands taking hers. Beth looked down at their intertwined fingers and leaned into him slightly before looking up into his eyes.

"Don...I'm broken..." Beth shook her head and looked down, "For so long I've done my best to bury everything, to stop myself from feeling all the things I should have the first time this happened...It's going to take me a long time before I can even begin to let go. I can't expect you to wait for me...it's not fair to you."

"Beth you don't get to make that decision for me." Flack told her, his hands gently cupping her face, "I know you have a long way to go to getting better, and I know the road ahead of us is going to hard, but I also know that I love you, and I want to be there with you, holding your hand, every step of the way. I'm not ready to give up on us."

Beth looked back into Flack's eyes, the love shining in his eyes mirrored her own, and she knew then what she had to do, what she wanted to do. Letting her hands cup his face, she leaned up as much as she dared and kissed him softly, as she pulled away Flack let his thumbs wipe away tears falling from her eyes and he smiled.

"We belong together, you and I, if I've learned anything over the last few days it's that..." he told her softly, letting his lips brush over hers again, before he looked into her eyes, "So what do you say, are you willing to fight for us?"

Beth let out a breath, a smile gracing her features as she stared back at him, her heart beating wildly inside her chest, "You do know you're letting yourself in for a world of crazy, right?"

Flack laughed and nodded, "I think I can handle a little crazy." Beth laughed as well and nodded, feeling happier now in this moment than she ever thought she would.

"I'm glad, because I can promise you it's going to be one hell of a ride."

Now it was the beginning. Of what she wasn't too sure, maybe now she could begin finding the girl she used to be, or maybe she'd discover a new self. All Beth knew now was that it was going to be hard, all the emotions she'd denied herself for the last two years were finally going to be set free. It was her time to grieve, not only for Todd but for herself. It may take a while, there may be a long road stretched out ahead of her, but Beth knew she could do this. After all, she wasn't doing this alone, she had Don, and they were in this together.

* * *

_**Okay well firstly guys this was an extremely hard decision of mine. I love this story and I love Beth she's been the first OC of mine I can say I really love writing. The thing is I've been working on chapters for after this one, I was originally going to carry on with their story as I wasn't ready to let go just yet but it's been hard, I've spent many days and nights struggling to decide what's next for them and I don't want it to seem forced so I've decided after a lot of thinking to make this my last chapter. **_

_**It's hard to know whether or not there will be a sequel, I'm hoping there will be we'll just have to see what the characters themselves decide. There's a possibility I may come back to this story very soon but for now I'm taking a step back.**_

_**I wanted to thank everyone whose read, reviewed and supported this story, all of your comments have meant a lot. Donna thanks for all your support and encouraging words. You never gave up believing in me or this story so thank you, I owe you a tonne. You've sat and listened to all I had to say and you did it all with a tonne of patience, thank you hun I couldn't have gotten this far without you. **_

_Csi-ncis – I happen to love the Rascal Flatts, what song was it? I had to bring Beth's Dad in, I thought it was time she'd spent so long away from her family I thought it only fitting he be the first thing she see's when she opened her eyes. _

_Schnerb – The team are one great big family aren't they :) I didn't mean for Don to seem pushed out it's just Beth's Dad hadn't seen his daughter for 2 years, I had to give some kind of attention to him. So happy you enjoyed their conversation, they've finally admitted to each other and themselves how they felt. _

_Donna – As you can see Don does not do well at feeling helpless lol I'm glad I managed to get all of that across. I love Beth's Dad and I hope everyone enjoys the scene in this chapter with him and Beth. After what Don and Beth have been through I couldn't have them afraid to admit their feelings, this incident with Charles just showed how short life really is, no point in holding things in. _


End file.
